New Changes Equals New Lives
by SassySerpent
Summary: Flora is on Linphea because she is now the crowd princess and must train for a couple months. Meanwhile the gang go on missions/quests with new friends but what are they? When will Flora come back and how? Discontinued! Story now belongs to foreverflora16.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Read my other story Flora and Helia's Relationship before you read this one. If you do read my other story this one will make more sense Happy reading!**

Chapter 1

First Day

It was the first day back to school. No one had classes so everyone was just getting used to everything again. Everyone felt bad though. Flora wasn't going to be back until New Year's.

**The Winx**

"I feel as if something is missing." Bloom said.

All the girls were in the living room doing nothing.

"I know its Flora." Musa said.

"I wonder what she's doing right now come to think of her." Tecna said.

**Flora**

"Flora the first thing you need to know about being princess of Linphea is you need to have proper manners. Which you already have, but you need to learn more being a princess." Morgan lectured.

"How long will this take?" Flora asked.

"This course will take you a week so the sooner we get started the sooner we get done." Elizabeth said.

"Also, until you leave for Alphea again I'm taking away your phone away." Morgan had Flora's phone in her hand.

"Why?"

"You need to focus and you can't be texting all day." Morgan said. "Also Fargonda will be sending you all the homework you missed during your absence so you will have homework soon too."

"Great double over time training." Flora complained.

**The Winx**

"I just hope they aren't pushing her too hard." Stella said.

"Stella Solaria could've pushed you a little harder though." Bloom commented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well first of all a princess shouldn't announce that she's a princess every two minutes." Tecna said.

"Well I use my title as an advantage."

"Let's stop talking about being a princess let's go see what the boys are up to." Musa got up.

"Yes I wanna see my Snookums." Stella said.

**Boys**

"Guys what should we do today?" Brandon asked.

"No clue." Sky said.

"I gotta go. I need to show Jessie around with my uncle." Helia said.

"Have fun." Timmy said.

Helia got up and left.

"Hello people of the works!" Stella yelled as she came into the room.

"Stella how loud do you have to be? You remind me of Flora's cousin." Musa said.

"I love being loud! Snookums!" Stella yelled, and went to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey girls what you want to do today?" Timmy asked.

"We actually came here to see you since we were bored." Tecna said.

"Let's go to Magix." Sky suggested.

"Ok."

**Helia**

"So where are we?" Jessie asked.

"We're at the dragon pens. This is where you're two dragons are." Saladin answered. "Helia go get the two."

"Ok." Helia went inside the pens, and brought the two dragons out.

"Master!" The two said using telepathy and ran up to her.

"Hey there little rascals." Jessie was petting them.

"I guess you should give the two names. We've been calling them the red one and the blue one. They need better names than that." Saladin said.

"Hmm then the blue one shall Snowball and the red one shall be called Blaze." Jessie said.

"I like it." The two said.

"Come on Jessie we need to show you you're room."

Saladin, Helia and Jessie walked to Alphea. When they got there Saladin decided to go see Fargonda. Helia walked Jessie to her room. When they got to her room they saw four other girls.

"Hey you must be my roommate, Jessie." A girl with blonde air that was shoulder length said. She was a bit shorter than Jessie, and had brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm Jessie. Who are you?"

"I'm Maggie, and these are our other roommates." Maggie said. Maggie was wearing a hoodie and black skinny jeans.

"I'm Jane." Jane had golden hair that had an orange streak in the front and brown eyes. Jane was wearing blue shorts and a sweat shirt.

"I'm Sydney." Sydney was the shortest out of all of them. Sydney had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sydney was wearing a field hockey uniform.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor was almost as short as Sydney. Taylor had shoulder length and brown eyes. Taylor was wearing a basketball uniform.

"Who's the cutie behind you?" Maggie asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"Ewww no! He's my brother." Jessie answered.

"Oh." They all said.

"We'll I'll you girls here alone to get acquainted." Helia left the girls alone.

"Huh this is so boring without Flora. I guess I have to dragon sit Snowball and Blaze." Helia thought and he walked back out to the quad. When Helia went back out he saw the dragons with bored expressions on their faces.

"Helia where's Jessie?" Snowball asked.

"Inside with her new roommates."

"Oh, I have a question. We will be living here at Alphea or we be living in the dragon pens?" Blaze asked.

"Probably at Red Fountain, but you aren't for our purposes you'll just live there."

"I like that idea." Blaze said.

"You're going to be a rascal I can see it now." Helia scratched Blaze's head.

"Hey there cutie." Someone said.

"Huh?" Helia turned around to find a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. In fact she looked just like the girl from his dream the other day. "Oh hey."

"Hey you're Helia right? Saladin's nephew?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I'm Ellerie or Elle." Ellerie smiled.

"Oh great tell me my dream isn't coming true." Helia thought. "So what do you want?" Helia asked.

'I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I'll be seeing you later." Ellerie walked off. "You're a cutie. You'll be my future boyfriend." Ellerie thought.

"What was that about?" Snowball asked.

"Don't know."

"Helia there you are." Saladin walked up to him. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Nah I think I'll go hang with the group."

"Ok I'll be at Red Fountain if you need me." Saladin walked off with Snowball and Blaze.

Helia got his phone out and called Brandon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brandon, where are you guys? I want to meet up with you."

"We're at the mall. We're at the new store called Punkz."

"Ok I'm coming to meet you guys." Helia hung up.

Helia walked off to the mall. When he was walking off to Punkz he pasted a TV store, and the news caught his eyes.

"_You heard it here first. Flora, the new princess of Linphea is now undergoing her intense training as a princess. We got a glimpse of her in her palace today, and this is what she said." The new reporter said and the screen changed to the video._

"_My lovely daughter her is now being trained in princess manners. She has perfect manners now, but she still needs her princess manners. Here's my daughter now." Morgan said._

"_Mom I don't want to be filmed!" Flora yelled. "I just want my old life back! It's been one day, and I miss my old life! Flora was trying to hide her face from all the cameras._

"_Yep so that's what Flora the new princess wants. She wants her old life back. Will Flora bail from all of this princess stuff or will she last the four months of training? This is Allison Crone live to you on Magic Dimension News."_

Helia couldn't believe it; Flora was really hating her life. Helia wishes that her life was the old life she used to have. If it was she's probably be with him right now. Helia moved along, and went to Punkz.

"Hey." Helia greeted the group.

"There you are! I thought would've been her a while ago." Sky said.

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"I saw this thing on the news about Flora, and she said she wished she had her old life back."

"Poor Flora she must be feeling really sad and alone." Musa said.

"Yeah, but let's cheer her up tonight. All of you get on Face tonight around 8'oclock. I created a group so we can all talk to Flora." Helia said.

"That's brilliant." Tecna said.

**Flora**

It was 8 o'clock, and Flora's parents finally let her de done with training for the day. Flora was in her room alone.

"Ughhh! I hate this! It's only been one day, and I hate princess training!" Flora thought.

"Hey Flora, can we come in?" Abby asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long."

"Hey there's the princess." Caitlyn said as the two walked in.

"What do you want?"

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Abby answered.

"I hate this life. I wish I had my old life back."

"Don't worry it'll be back to normal when you return to Alphea in a surprise entrance." Caitlyn said.

"I don't know if I'll make a surprise entrance or not."

"I bet there will be one." Abby gave her a smirk. Well we got to go. We need to go do something involving music. See ya!" The twins left.

"Ok that was weird. Oh I should get on Facebook, and talk to Helia.

Flora went to her computer, and went on her account. Flora saw that Helia made a group of their friends so they can all talk to Flora at once. Then her chat thing dinged.

Stella: Flora! You're on!

Bloom: Flora!

Flora: Hey girls and guys!

Jessie: Why am I a part of this group? I don't mind or anything, but I don't really hang with you guys.

Helia: I added you so you can talk to Flora.

Brandon: So how's princess life Flora?

Flora: I hate it!

Timmy: How can it be that bad?

Flora: I have to learn proper princess manners.

Stella: I had to learn that. It wasn't that bad.

Flora: Probably because your dad taught you. My mom and grandma are really pushing me.

Sky: My prince manners weren't that easy. It was kind of hard. Then again I was only ten.

Brandon: Oh yeah that was so funny. I remember one day you were really tired so you threw all the food on everyone!

Riven: Did he really do that?

Brandon: Yeah he was really tired, and didn't want to do anything.

Bloom: I bet that so adorable! Anyways what else is going on with you Flora?

Flora: Well other than my manners training my mom took my phone away

Jessie and Tecna: Who can live without a cell phone!

Musa: That's so not cool!

Helia: Hey Flora I need to talk to you.

Flora: Ok.

Flora opened up the pm chat thing.

Flora: What you need to talk about?

Helia: I really miss you.

Flora: I really miss you too.

Helia: So you hate your life right now don't you?

Flora: Yes. I really miss Alphea and all my friends. Especially you.

Helia: I love you3

Flora: I love you too3

Helia: I got to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?

Flora: Yeah. Goodnight.

Helia: Night.

Helia signed off. Flora went back to the group.

Flora: I gotta go to bed.

Everyone: Night Flora.

Flora: Night Everyone.

Flora signed off.

"I really miss everyone now. I just wish I never had to do any of this." Flora fell asleep on her bed.

**Helia**

"I miss Flora. Hopefully these couple of months will pass quickly." Helia thought, and feel asleep.

**Helia's Balcony**

Unaware that someone was on his balcony someone was watching Helia.

"What the heck? Helia loves this so called Winx girl called Flora Stump? She doesn't even go here anymore, but she will be back though. I have an idea to get Helia's mind off of her though. He will be mine if it's the last thing I do. And when that Flora chick does come back he'll love me, and never go out with Flora ever again."

**Please Review my newly released story! Ok so I got this up sooner than I thought I would. Thank my teachers for giving me really easy homework! Anyways this is chapter is not one of my best works, but the story if just kicking off! In the next chapter there may be possible backstabbing depending on how you look at it. I already have it pretty much done. Just needs typed up. It'll probably be typed and done the day before or after Thanksgiving or on Thanksgiving. The story will get better this I promise! So PLEASE REVIEW my latest story! Until next time! SCHMEE SCHMAA and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 I Miss You

Chapter 2

I Miss You

It was the first day of classes for the girls and guys. They were in stagey and combat class being taught by Griselda.

"Girls you're juniors now, and have a lot more responsibility. You may have heard what I'm going to tell you maybe not. You must reach your next form this year, Enchantix." Griselda explained.

"Ohhh I heard of that before! You can shrink down to the size of a pixie in that form!" Stella blurted out.

"Stella be quiet! Yes that is true, and you many other advantages. They will be revealed when you get this transformation. To get this transformation you must save someone from your home planet." Griselda explained.

The rest of the class was really boring. The girls were just staring at Griselda, and their minds were wondering off. When class was over the girls didn't have any other classes so they decided to go back to their dorm.

"Does anyone remember what Griselda was lecturing about?" Stella asked.

"All I heard was her saying that we must save someone from our home planet to get our Exchantix, and everything after that is a big blur." Musa said.

"Yeah that class was really boring." Tecna said.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Bloom said.

"Girls this is Aisha." Fargonda introduced.

"Nice to meet you Aisha." The girls introduced.

"Hey, and this is my pixie Piff." Aisha said and showed Piff sleeping on her shoulder.

"Girls I'd like you show her around the school a bit. She'll be the dorm just across." Fargonda dais and left.

"I'll show her around!" Stella said.

"No!" Everyone except Stella and Aisha yelled.

"Why?" Aisha was confused.

"She'd only show you the mall, and make you carry her bags." Musa said.

"Ok?"

"Stella we'll all show her around the school." Bloom said.

The group quickly made friends with Aisha. The group didn't forget Flora though. They wanted Flora to be there with them making this new friend.

**Guys**

"Well that was boring today. I actually want to fight not just talk about it!" Riven said.

"Riven it's the first day of classes it'll get more exciting soon." Timmy said.

"Why not have a little battle practice right now?" Riven asked.

"I'm up for a battle." Brandon said.

"Let's go." Riven said.

"I think I'll pass." Helia said.

"Sure dude? Maybe it'll get your mind off of Flora." Sky said.

"I'm sure. I think I'll just go to the lake." Helia got up and left.

"What do you think will happen to Helia for the next couple of months?" Brandon asked.

"Ten bucks he goes out with another girl, and forgets Flora." Riven joked.

"Riven that's not funny. Think about it if it was Musa instead of Flora." Timmy said.

**Helia**

Helia walked to the lake near Alphea. When he got there he sat against a tree, but when he looked at it he realized that this very tree was special. Helia remembered that back then during the dance last year this was the tree that Flora and him confessed their feeling and then kissed for the first time. He even remembered that he carved H.G+F.S in the tree shortly after the dance. Helia got up, and looked for it. Helia found it on the other side of the tree, and discovered that their initials' were now in a heart. He thought that Flora must've done that. There was also something else carved right below it. It read _I love you,_ but again Helia didn't write that. Helia was beginning to think of Flora again.

**Flora **

Flora was in her room tired and cranky.

"Honey open the door." Trevor said and knocked.

"No! I'm tired because you woke me up at 7 o'clock, and I'm still tired! Then you made me carry five tons of books on my head! I'm tired! Leave me alone!" Flora yelled from her room.

"Geez someone seems like they're close to their time of the month." Trevor tried to joke.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone the rest of the day!" Flora yelled.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving." Trevor left. "Honey what are we supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know Trevor." Morgan said.

"Hello people of the world! The Stump twins are back from school!" Abby yelled.

"AC you don't need to yell." Caitlyn said.

Caitlyn, Abigail come to Flora's room." Trevor yelled.

"Uh-oh what did you do CA they don't call us our real names unless it's something serious." Abby told Caitlyn.

"I didn't do anything it was probably you." Caitlyn said as they went to Flora's room.

"Now I need you two to do something." Trevor said.

"I don't like this idea." Abby said.

"You're not in trouble. We need you two to calm Flora down." Morgan said.

"That's it?" The two asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Get us new phones, and we'll calm Flora down every time she needs calmed down for the next couple of months." Abby said.

"Fine, now go get in there, and calm her down." Trevor said and the king and queen left.

"Hey Flora can we come in?" Abby asked sweetly.

"No, I just want to be alone." Flora said.

"You sure?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes."

"Ok we'll see you later." The twins walked away.

"That didn't work out right." Abby said.

"I know, but let's think of a plan for when Flora leaves." Caitlyn said.

**Inside Flora's Room**

"I hate this. I hate all of this! It's been only two days since I've been doing this, and I'm already sick of this! Flora thought, and got up from her bed, and went to her desk.

"Flora you want me to do anything?" Chatta asked.

"No Chatta you can just sleep or fly around the palace."

"Ok."

"Getting on Facebook is useless since they're all probably hanging out with each other, and they're going to forget me. Helia will probably get a new girlfriend by the time I go back to Alphea." Flora opened up a drawer. "My necklaces." Flora's parting necklace was in there also with that necklace was the one that her mother had given her. "Helia I miss you." Flora started crying. "Helia I really miss you. I'm leaving the palace for a while." Flora went on her balcony, and transformed. Flora flew to the lake near her palace. Flora got on the ground, and went near a tree. Flora got out a pocket knife, and started carving. A few minutes later Flora had carved F.S+H.G into the tree with a heart surrounding it. Looking at it made Flora even more sad. Flora threw the knife across the lake, and it stuck into another tree. Flora then noticed someone by the tree she had just thrown the knife at. Flora was thinking that the person was thinking she was crazy.

**Helia**

Helia was now just sitting on a rock wondering what to do. He decided not to do anything because most stuff reminded him of Flora. Helia then heard footprints coming closer and closer. He figured it was one of the guys wondering what was taking so long so he didn't bother to look who it was. Instead he just got up from the rock, and started to walk. Unfortunately Helia wasn't looking where he going, and his guess was wrong. Helia had bumped into the person by mistake, and knocked the person down.

"Ow!" The person said.

Helia then looked down to see who he had bumped into by mistake. Helia bumped into Ellerie by mistake. Helia was wondering why she had come out into the forest. "Oh I'm sorry Ellerie." Helia extended a hand out to help her up.

"Oh it's ok." Ellerie took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"So what you doing here?"

"I was bored in my dorm so I just decided to come to the lake to relax. So why are you here?"

"I just needed to clear my mind."

"Maybe we could hang out sometime." Ellerie was smiling.

"Maybe. I'll see you later Ellerie." Helia walked away.

**Flora**

Flora saw a guy with dirty blonde hair with the front of it spike up. He had brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and freckles. He was wearing a green shirt with an orange hoodie over it, and a pair of jeans. He looked oddly familiar to her until it hit her.

"Nick? Nick Sows?" Flora asked.

"Flora, it's been so long. Now you're the princess of Linphea." Nick was smiling at her.

"Nick I've missed you over the last couple of years." Flora went over to him, and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you too. So what's been going on the past few years?"

"Well I go to Alphea or I will go in a couple months. I used to have a boyfriend, but we had to break up, and you already know I'm the princess of Linphea."

"Why did you and your boyfriend have to break up? And what do you mean go to Alphea for a couple months?"

"Well because I'm a princess now. I have training so my parents took me out of Alphea for a couple months. So that resulted in my boyfriend and me breaking up." Flora was starting to get upset.

"Oh F.J it's alright." Nick hugged her tightly.

"You haven't called me that since the 6th grade." Flora look him in the eyes.

"That's because that was the last time I saw you. Since I moved."

"Come to think of that how come you are here anyways?"

My family moved back here. My parents decided to come back to my hometown to live. Today I decided to come back to one of my favorite places I used to go with my best girl friend, but I almost ended up with a knife in my neck." Nick joked about the last part of his sentence.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go Nick, before I get in trouble with my parents."

"You think I can see you again sometime?"

"How about tomorrow about 7pm?"

"Sure see you next time beautiful." Nick let her go.

"I'll see you next time too best guy friend." Flora flew back to her palace only to find her dad in her room.

"Where have you been young lady?" Trevor yelled.

"Out." Flora was getting kind of scared.

"Come with me young lady!" Trevor yelled.

Trevor practically dragged her to a room that her mom and grandma were in.

"Trevor why are you dragging Flora?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't want her to escape again. Flora left her room, and went out." Trevor said.

"I just needed some fresh air." Flora said.

"You need to train. Now your mother and grandmother will teach you about public manners." Trevor said.

**Helia**

Helia was walking back to his dorm. It was soon dinner time, and Helia really wanted to talk to Flora. Helia felt awkward when he talked to Ellerie. His dream he had the other day kept popping up in his mind. He was thinking it was going to come true. Helia was finally back in his dorm, The others were still out fighting, so Helia just turned on the TV, and turned on the news.

"_You heard it here first. We got a glimpse Flora, the princess of Linphea. We had a camera crew secretly filming her every move. First we thought Flora snuck out to get some fresh air, but then our camera crew caught this." The news reporter said, and the screen switched to the video. It showed Flora carving something onto the tree, and then it showed the actual picture of what she carved._

"_We are unsure of the identity of H.G, but we are guessing it was Princess Flora's ex-boyfriend. We've heard they broke up. Now here's more exciting news, has Princess Flora moved on from her ex-boyfriend?" The screen showed Flora and Nick hugging each other and then part of their conversation. This was making Helia really mad._

"_So tomorrow will they meet up again or not? We'll come back with more news and videos tomorrow. I'm Jennifer Justice with the top news."_

Helia was starting to get mad. It's been two days, and she was already moving on. Helia suspected that she might move on while he wasn't there, but he didn't suspect it to be this quick. Helia needed to get to the bottom of this.

**Flora**

Flora had just seen the news, and so did her parents.

"Flora Jennifer Stump! You snuck out and went to the lake!" Trevor yelled.

"Trevor relax! It's just a few minutes away from the palace." Trenton tried to calm him down.

"If she was alone I'd be calm…..er, but she was with that Nick guy!" Trevor yelled.

"Trevor you know who Nick is. He's that nice boy who came over to the palace sometimes." Morgan remembered him.

"Yes I remember that boy, but that was almost six years ago! Boys can change a lot over that amount of time! I don't want our daughter to end up like we did!" Trevor yelled.

"Mother, Father can you please take Trevor somewhere else." Morgan requested.

"Yes I think that would be best."

Trenton and Elizabeth took Trevor to another room, while Flora and her mom remained.

"For a now tell me what happened."

"I just needed to get away from all of this, so I went to the lake to relax."

"And you just happen to have a pocket knife?"

"I wasn't going to commit suicide. I just needed to do that. Anyways, after I did that I got really upset then I saw Nick. We just talked for a little."

"Flora I know you very well, and I can tell that you're going to sneak out again and look of him. That's what the news lady said."

"I didn't say if I was really going to go see him or not."

"I know you will so instead of sneaking out every night let's make a deal. You go meet Nick tomorrow, and invite him for dinner the next day."

"Umm ok." Flora answered. "Is that a good idea?" Flora thought.

"Good now let's continue with your training."

**Helia**

The guys had some back from their battle, and now were in their dorm room.

"You Helia what's wrong? You seem confused." Sky said.

"I just saw the new, and Flora was hugging a guy."

"Maybe it was her cousin." Timmy suggested.

"I don't think so the guy didn't look like Flora or the twins."

"Well why don't we just let this out of our minds until Helia can have a little chat with Flora." Riven said.

"Fine, let's go get some grub."

All the boys went to a diner in Magix. Unfortunately, Helia ended up seeing her again.

"Oh my gosh Helia! What a surprise this is like the fifth time we've seen each other in the last two days!" Ellerie pointed out excited.

"Uhh yeah lucky me. So I'll be going right now." Helia went on with his friends, and sat at their table.

"Is that girl like stalking you or something?" Riven asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"Well how many times have you've seen her?" Brandon asked.

"Uhh three. Once yesterday, then today I bumped into her in the forest, and just now."

"I think Ellerie is a stalker. That's what he is." Riven said and hit his fist on the table.

"Riven there has to be a logical answer for this." Timmy said.

The continued to talk, and Ellerie looked at them every now and then, and trying to make out what they were saying.

"Wait what did they say? I heard them sat my name." Ellerie thought. Then she turned around to see the specialist staring at her. She smiled at them. The boys smiled back at her trying to pretend they weren't talking at her. "What are they talking about?" Ellerie thought.

"Riven be quiet! She's right there!" Sky told Riven.

"Well let's just leave, and go have a chat with Flora."

**Girls**

The girls had seen the news while they were at the mall with Aisha. They were all in the Winx's dorm.

"So who's Flora?" Aisha asked.

"She's one of our best friends who share's a room with Bloom." Musa explained.

"But how come she's on her home planet, and not here at school?"

"She just became a princess over the summer, and she needs to learn how to be a princess and stuff. She'll be back around New Year's, you can meet her then." Stella said.

"Oh princess training I had to go through that too when I was younger. It didn't take five months, but I still had to go through that." Aisha said.

"Hey why don't we go get some dinner and talk I'm starving." Stella said.

"Let's."

All the girls went out to Magix for dinner.

**Flora**

Flora's was just released from training and she was talking to Chatta.

"Flora do you think it's a good idea that you're going to see this Nick guy again?" Chatta asked.

"I don't know anymore. I just want to be friends with him, but I don't know what he's thinking."

"Well I think you better tell that to Helia since that broadcast was on the news."

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about that!"

"You better tell Helia not me."

Flora quickly got on her computer and went on to Facebook. She saw Helia was on and she immediately started to message him.

Flora: I can explain!

Helia: Flora who was that guy you were with?

Flora: He's an old friend of mine.

Helia: And he was hugging you why?

Flora: He was trying to make me feel better from missing you. I only love you.

Helia: Well I guess I'll be keeping an out on you from the news. I'll take to you later. Love you.

Helia signed off. Then Flora's chat thing dinged.

Stella: Flora! What the hack was that news lady talking about?

Flora: I was just talking to an old friend of mine.

Musa: An old boyfriend?

Flora: No, an old boy friend.

Riven: The difference is?

Flora: We weren't dating just good friends.

Brandon: Well Helia thinks you're going to get a new boyfriend by the time you come back to Alphea.

Flora: Well that's not going to happen.

Riven: If you do get a new boyfriend Helia has a smoking hot girl stalking him. That girl can become Helia's new girlfriend.

All the guys: RIVEN!

Tecna: What are you talking about?

Timmy: We're not talking about anything.

Flora: Tell us!

Sky: Well there this girl who just keeps bumping into Helia that's it.

Bloom: That's it!

Jessie: Last time some girl was stalking Helia she did become his new girlfriend.

Musa: Jess you're not helping.

Jessie: I'm just telling you.

Brandon: If I know Helia that'll never happen. He only loves Flora.

Flora: I got to go.

Flora signed off.

"Chatta I think I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Love trouble."

**Please Review! There's chapter 2 for you. So what do you think? Anyways here's you're sneak preview of the next chapter Flora meets up with Nick and Helia sees Ellerie again. Hmm what's going to happen? There's going to be more than just that happening I just haven't thought it up yet though. So until next time please review and SCHMEE SCHMAA! Also have a great 2011 Thanksgiving tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3 Love Trouble Part 1

Chapter 3

Love Trouble Part 1

**Abby and Caitlyn**

Abby and Caitlyn were talking about something while they were walking to school.

"No were not doing that that's so stupid!" Abby yelled.

"How is it stupid?"

"What kind of name is Stumpy Twins?" Abby yelled.

"I think it's a cool name."

"No! Wait I got it!" Abby yelled, and snapped her fingers.

"Shoot."

"Remember the dance theme that one time we had at school?" Abby asked.

"Oh my gosh I loved that theme."

"That'll be our name and theme." Abby said.

**Flora**

It was about noon when Flora woke up. Flora didn't know what was going on, but suspected it wasn't going to be good.

"Flora until you go meet up with you 'boy friend' I have to show you something. Today we're just going to take a break from training. Trevor explained, and popped a DVD into the DVD player.

"Thank goodness, but what are we watching?" Flora asked, and sat on the couch.

"It's called Boy and Sex."

"Trevor is it really necessary to show Flora that?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it is! She is watching it, and it's final!" Trevor hit play.

All Flora could do was watch in disgust.

**Helia**

It was after school, and the boys were wondering what to do.

"So what should we do today?" Brandon asked.

"Go to Magix, and catch a movie?" Sky suggested.

"Let's! There's this new movie called The Vow, and I really want to see it." Riven said, and all the guys gave him a weird look. "What?"

"That doesn't sound like your type of movie." Helia said.

"Well it just seems interesting. It's about this married couple who got in a car accident, and the wife loses like the last five years of her memory."

"Yeah that seems interesting losing the love-never mind. Wanna go see it?" Sky asked.

"Sure." All the guys said, and then Helia phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Helia is that you?"

"Ellerie?" All the guys looked at Helia when he said that.

"Yes I was just wondering if we could maybe hang out today."

"Umm sure meet me at the Magix movie theater." All the guys gave him an irritated look.

"Ok I'll see you there!" Ellerie said excited and hung up.

"Dude!" All the guys, but Helia yelled.

"Why did you invite that Ellerie chick to come to the movies with us?" Riven yelled.

"Well Flora is hanging out with an old boy friend so I can make a new girl friend."

Riven couldn't take it anymore he pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Helia yelled.

"Helia you said you loved Flora not that Ellerie chick!" Brandon yelled.

"I didn't say I was going to date her or anything I just said be friends!"

"That doesn't matter! Last night on Facebook Jessie told us that the last time a girl was stalking you she became your new girlfriend!" Sky yelled.

"That was because I liked her a little."

"Yeah, and if you start hanging with Ellerie that can happen again!" Riven yelled right in his face.

"Get off me Riven!" Helia yelled, and pushed him off of him.

"Guys there's a logical way to see what's going to happen. We go to the movies, and see what Ellerie does." Timmy said.

"Fine."

All the guys got on their bikes, and went to the Magix movie theater. When they got there they saw Ellerie.

"Hey guys, I thought you would've been here a while ago."

"Yeah our bikes broke so we needed to get new ones." Riven lied.

"Oh, so what movie are we seeing?" Ellerie asked.

"The Vow." Helia answered.

"Oh I really want to see that movie, let's go."

The group went in to see the movie. The movie was actually pretty good. During the movie the guys constantly looked over at Helia since Ellerie sat next to him. None of the guys could actually see though it was just too dark.

"Hey Helia." Ellerie said.

"Yeah?" Helia was still watching the movie.

"Look me in the eyes." Ellerie commanded.

"Uhh ok." Helia looked her in her eyes to discover them glowing a bright blue.

"Helia you love me and only me. You don't love Flora Stump anymore. You only love me, Ellerie Grot. After this movie is over you'll ask me out in front of your friends got it?"  
>Yes."<p>

"Ok."

When the movie was over the gang went back outside/

"Hey Ellerie I got to ask you something." Helia said, and all the guys look at him.

"Yes?" Ellerie asked like she didn't already know.

"Will you go out with me?" All the guys looked like they we're about to punch Helia.

"Of course I will!" Ellerie hugged him.

"How about we meet up later tonight, and I'll take you to another movie?"

"Ok, I'll see you later." Ellerie waved to him, and left. "Perfect my plan is working out just right." Ellerie thought, and smirked.

All the guys walked home in silence. When they got in their dorm they went full blast yelling.

"What the heck was that Helia?" All of them yelled.

"What I can't ask a pretty girl out?"

All the guys were steaming mad. Riven pinned him to the ground again, and they all started yelling.

"You're crazy!" Brandon yelled.

"You're letting such a great girl you love or loved go!" Sky yelled.

"Ellerie is not the girl for you!" Timmy yelled.

"You listen here mister and listen well. If you don't call off your date with Ellerie I'll tell Flora you're seeing other girls, and she'll think you don't love her anymore. Then she'll go see other guys, and you two will end up hating each other by the time she comes back. Is that really what you want?" Riven threatened, and held him by the neck.

"I'm not calling off my date. You can tell Flora I don't even like her anymore! I only love Ellerie!" Helia yelled, and pushed Riven off again.

"Oh my gosh what the hell is wrong with you?" Brandon yelled.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I just don't love Flora anymore. There's nothing wrong with that!" Helia yelled, and went to his room then slammed it shut.

"So are we really going to tell Flora?" Timmy asked.

"We probably will later tonight let's see how their date goes first." Brandon said.

**The Winx**

On the other hand with the Winx things were violent, in face they weren't even fighting. The Winx decided to show Jessie and her roommates around Magix a bit so they don't get lost. The Winx were waiting at the Alphea entrance for them.

"Where are they?" Stella complained.

"Stella they'll be here any minute." Tecna said.

"I can't wait any longer I feel so bloated." Stella held her stomach.

"Stella we need to know your time of the month why?" Musa asked.

"Because you know how I am at my time of the month."

"Yeah you get really cranky. Aisha never upset Stella when it's here time of the month." Bloom informed.

"Why what'll happen?" Aisha asked curious.

"Well she almost blinded me." Bloom said.

"I did not!" Stella yelled.

"See she's already cranky. Anyways, a couple months back it was here time of the month, and I asked her if I could borrow her heels, and she said I could. Then when I came back that night I got them muddy by mistake, and then she almost blinded me." Bloom explained.

"Ok I won't upset Stella." Aisha said, and stepped back a little.

"Hey girls sorry we're late!" Jessie yelled, and she and her roommates came.

"Oh Jessie it's alright so introduce us." Bloom said.

"Ok the short blonde is Sydney. The short brunette is Taylor. The tall blonde is Maggie. The gol-hey where's Jane?"

"Uhh."

"Sorry girls I just needed to grab my phone I forgot it!" Jane yelled and ran to the group.

"Oh it's alright. Girls this is Jane, the girl with the golden hair, and an orange streak in the front." Jessie introduced.

"Wait what?" Stella blurted out.

"Stella?" Jane asked and smiled.

"Jane! It's been years!" Stella hugged her.

"Ok what's going on?" Aisha asked.

"To be honest we don't even know." Musa said.

"Girls this is my cousin! She lives on Solaria, but I don't get to see her much!" Stella shirked excited.

"Oh so you two are cousins?" Jessie asked.

"Yes."

"Ok why don't we go to Magix, and you show us around, and then we can go to the mall and talk?" Jessie suggested.

"Eeee! Shopping!" Stella and Jane playfully clapped their hands.

"Yep you're definitely cousins." Bloom said.

The Winx showed the girls around Magix, and then went to Magix mall, and shopped while they talked.

**Flora**

Flora's been watching disgusting movies from the last three hours. Trevor had more than just one movie in store for Flora. Currently they were on Teen Sex.

"Dad can, can stop now?" Flora couldn't take much more of this.

"No this is what you get for sneaking around with boys." Trevor turned the volume up louder.

"Hello people of the world we are home from school once again!" Abby yelled as they came to see the other.

"Gosh be quiet! Your voice echoes through the palace!" Caitlyn yelled.

"There you guys are! What are you watching?" Abby asked, and ran to see what they were watching. "Ewww!" Abby ran to her room.

"What are they watching?" Caitlyn came up to see what they were watching. "Ahhhh!" Caitlyn ran to her room.

"Trevor you just scarred the twins for life." Morgan informed.

"I'll go talk to them." Trevor got up, and went to their rooms that were next to each other.

"Three, two, one." Morgan counted.

"Get out!" They both yelled.

Trevor came running back down, "Ok honey you go talk to them."

"I knew I would. We shouldn't have even watched that movie in the first place." Morgan went to the twins rooms.

"Can we please stop now! I can't take any more of this!" Flora begged.

"Alright." Trevor turned it off.

"Thank you."

"Flora I just don't want you to ended up like we did."

"Dad I'm not going to do it when I'm just a teen ok. I'll do it when I'm older, and married."

"Good, now you better get ready to go meet Nick, and I better go see the twins." Trevor walked off.

**Twins**

Morgan and the twins were in Abby's room.

"Girls your uncle is just overprotected of Flora. When you get older he'll probably do the same with you even though you're not our actual daughters." Morgan explained.

"But I don't want to watch that disgusting video!" Abby complained.

"Abby I didn't want to show Flora that in the first place, but Trevor force it on her. You see he just did it because he loves her. He'll do the same for the same reason. We raised you since you were four."

"How come Rose doesn't have to watch it?" Caitlyn asked.

"She probably will when she's older. Now I want you two to go to the mall or somewhere. Here's a hundred dollars each. Now I want you two to just forget what you just saw on the TV." Morgan handed them the money.

"It's kind of hard though. It's stuck in my head." Abby said.

"Hold everything." Trevor said and walked in.

"Hide!" Abby and Caitlyn hid in Abby's walk in closet.

"Trevor see now they're hiding in a closet."

"Girls its ok come out of the closet."

"Umm no we're fine in here." Abby said.

"Same thing AC said." Caitlyn said.

"Girls if you don't come out of that closet we're not paying for your trip." Trevor said.

Abby and Caitlyn popped their heads out of the closet.

"Now if you don't want to watch that movie before you go on your trip and before I don't pay for your tri[ come out of that closet." Trevor said.

The twins came out.

"See it wasn't that hard. Now while we're talking about your trip can we trust you two on the trip. Your cousin, and you're two friends are going with can we trust you two?" Trevor said.

"Yes uncle. When are you going to book us anyways?" Abby asked.

"Probably November sometime."

"Great it's going to be cold." Caitlyn said.

"I'm going to go see how Flora's doing." Trevor left.

"Now we're trusting you two with your two friends, and your cousin. You two will be in charge. If any of you do anything bad you both will lose your phones from five months." Morgan left.

**Flora**

Flora was in here room getting ready. She just decided to wear a uniform that Abby and Caitlyn got her from their school. It was a white shirt with a collar and red tie, and a blue skirt.

"Flora can I come in?" Trevor asked.

"Sure."

Trevor came in. "Flora don't you think that outfit is too revealing?"

"Umm no, this is one of the uniforms that AC and CA wear to school. If they can wear it to school it's appropriate."

"Fine whatever, now if you're not back in an hour your mother and I will come looking."

"Ok I got it." Flora left to go to the lake to find Nick.

Flora walked to the lake, and didn't find Nick. While she waiting she was wondering what the rest of the group was doing. Then Nick came.

"Hey Flora, you look nice. I have to ask you something though. Did you know those people were filming us?"

"No, I didn't even know they were watching us."

"Ok I just wanted to know, anyways what should we do?"

"Oh my parents wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight. We're going to invite you tomorrow, but something came up so you in?"

"Sure let's go."

The two walked back to Flora's palace. When they entered they found Trevor waiting for them in the dining room.

"Welcome Nick, nice to see you again. Come take a seat." Trevor introduced.

"Ok Mr. Stump." Flora and Nick went, and took a seat.

"So Nick I want to know what you intended to do with my daughter." Trevor said.

"I just want to be friends like we were before. Besides I have a girlfriend already." Nick informed.

"Oh thank goodness." Flora let out.

"Huh?" Nick was confused.

"Oh I just wanted to be friends with you, but I didn't know what you were thinking." Flora said.

"Oh there's no need to think that way. I just want to be friends with you just like the good old day."

For the rest of dinner Nick and Flora caught up, but Trevor still wasn't convinced. Trevor was watching their every move. Everyone else was eating, but found it disturbing to find Trevor watching the two like a hawk.

**The guys**

Helia was in his room getting ready for his date with Ellerie. The other guys were trying to think of what was going on with Helia.

"What the heck is Helia doing?" Brandon asked.

"I have no idea, but something in his mind isn't right. He can't be all lovey dovey about Flora, and then all of a sudden not love her at all." Timmy said.

"Yeah something must've happened during the movie, but we didn't see it." Riven said.

"Yeah, but what?" Sky asked.

"I'm going, I'll see you guys later." Helia left.

"I have an idea." Brandon got his phone out, and texted Stella.

"Gonna text Stella?" Timmy asked

"That's part of my plan." Brandon's phone dinged. "Now we're going to the mall to see the girls."

**The Winx**

The girls were in the food court eating dinner.

"Hey Brandon and the guys are coming is that alright?" Stella asked.

"Yeah."

"So what's your powers?" Bloom asked the girls.

"Power of rocks." Taylor answered.

"Power of ele-electric." Sydney stuttered and shivered.

"Power of wind." Jane answered.

"Power of time." Maggie answered.

"Power of time?" Tecna asked.

"Yep Maggie here is a special fairy." Jessie wrapped her shoulder around Maggie's shoulder.

"Sounds like some awesome powers." Musa said.

"Girls we need your help!" The guys came, and ran to their table suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa slow your roll now. Now what do you need our help for?" Musa asked.

"We need you to use your magic to disguise us." Timmy said.

"Why?" Stella was getting suspicious.

"We need to go and follow Helia, and see what he's up to. He kind of asked Ellerie out." Sky explained.

"He what?" The Winx yelled.

"Can you just disguise us?" Riven asked.

"We will, and were coming with!" Stella yelled.

"Fine hurry up!" Riven was getting really impatient.

"Girls can you get back to Alphea yourself?" Bloom asked the others.

"Yeah we can get back to Alphea. Go get my brother away from that stalker girl." Jessie said.

"Alright."

The Winx girls and guys changed into their disguises, and went into the movie theater. When they got there they saw Helia and Ellerie go into the room that was showing Kiss the Girl.

"They are not going to see that movie if it's the last thing we do! Let's go!" Stella yelled.

The group paid for their tickets, and went in. They found seats behind Helia and Ellerie. While they were all watching the movie Stella was recording their every move with her phone. When the movie was over everyone left.

"This isn't going to end well." Bloom said.

"No it isn't. We need to think of a way to figure out if Helia is like spelled or something." Sky said.

"Wait a second where are Helia and Ellerie?" Riven asked.

The group looked around, and couldn't find them anywhere. They ten spotted them behind a tree.

"Be quiet! I can't hear them!" Stella said, and got her phone out to record.

"Hey I hope we can do this again." Helia smiled.

"We can, and we can do this right now." Ellerie started kissing him. "I need more power from her to make this spell permanent. I need to message her tomorrow." Ellerie thought as she kissed Helia.

From the distance all the girls look like they were about to stomp over there and give Helia a piece of their mind. Stella was still recording even though she was steaming mad.

"Helia is so dead!" Musa yelled.

"Girls before anyone gets killed what are we supposed to do about Flora?" Sky asked.

Everything went dead silent.

"Show her the video I caught of tem kissing?" Stella suggested.

"I guess. If she finds out now it may be for the better." Bloom said.

"I guess you're right." Sky said.

**Flora**

Nick had left and she and he caught up a lot during dinner. Flora had a rough day. She needed some rest, but before she went to she checked her Facebook. When she got on she got a message from Stella it read:_ I'm sorry Flora, but we're going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing we do. _Flora was totally confused by what it meant.

"Hey Flora what's that?" Chatta asked.

"I don't know, but Stella sent it to me."

"Well click on it."

Flora clicked on it. Flora had found it showed a video of Helia, and who she figured was the girl who was stalking him kissing. Flora broke down in tears.

"Chatta he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Oh Flora he must be under a spell or something! Remember the message said that they would get to the bottom of it."

"I just hope you're right that's he under a spell."

**Please Review! There's act 1! There's a part 2 of this. Part 2 deals with Helia's love trouble. What'll happen to Helia? Does someone have a secret they're hiding from everyone? BUM BUM BUM! Read the next chapter to find out. Until next time! SCHMEE SCHMAA!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Trouble Part 2

Chapter 4

Love Trouble Part 2 and Sisterly Rivalry

**Ellerie**

It was the next day, and Ellerie was in a dark room.

"Everything is going perfectly. If I can just keep up my energy inside of me the spell on Helia will last forever." Ellerie thought.

Knock knock

"Come in."

The person came in, and closed the door.

"Ellerie I-I can't do this anymore. I know that we're sisters and all, but I can't do this anymore. I want a normal life. I don't want to be half evil and half not." The girl stuttered.

"Why you little brat!" Ellerie found her neck, and held her by it. "Listen here, if you don't give me the power of electric I will kill you! Remember that I'm the fairy of hypnosis. I can put you in a spell, and you'll never wake up unless I undo the spell. Got it?" Ellerie threatened.

"Yes Ellerie." The girl chocked out.

"Good." Ellerie released her grip from her. "Now give me the power of electric!"

The girl zapped up electric on her hands, and hit Ellerie with it. "Muhahaha! More more more! Sydney more!"

Sydney hit her with more electric, but Sydney couldn't continue this anymore.

The Winx and Specialists

"Anyone have any idea how to tell if Helia is under a spell or not?" Riven was rocking on a chair/

"Nope."

"Wait a second; remember what Jessie and Maggie said yesterday?" Tecna asked.

"No." All the girls said.

_**Flashback**_

_"Power of time." Maggie answered._

_"Power of time?" Tecna asked._

_"Yep Maggie here is a special fairy." Jessie wrapped her shoulder around Maggie's shoulder._

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh yeah, but what's that have to do with anything?" Stella asked.

"Maybe Maggie can time travel us back in time!" Tecna explained.

"Then let's go to their room!" Bloom yelled.

The group ran to their dorm, but when they got there they discovered an empty room.

"No! They must have class today!" Musa yelled.

"Then we'll wait." Stella said.

"By the time they come back Helia and Ellerie could be on another date!" Bloom yelled.

All of a sudden Sydney came into the room. "Hey guys why are you in our room?"

"We need to talk to Maggie. Is she in class?" Aisha asked.

Sydney looked scared. "Umm no we all have off today."

"Then where are they?" Stella asked.

"The mall?" Sydney said uncertain.

"Why aren't you with them?" Bloom asked suspicious.

Sydney looked like she was about to pass out. "Oh look at the time! I have to go umm see my boyfriend bye!" Sydney said, and ran out of the room.

"I think Sydney is hiding something." Aisha said.

"Yeah it looked like she was about to pass out back there." Tecna said.

Then Jessie and her roommates came in. "Oh hey guys you need something?"

"Yeah we need to talk to Maggie." Tecna answered.

"Shoot." Maggie said.

"Can you travel back in time?" Tecna asked,

"Yes, but only a short amount of time. I can't do it unless Fargonda permits it. If I time travel back in time without her permission I'll get in trouble." Maggie said.

"Then we need to talk to Fargonda now!" Tecna yelled, and everyone went to Fargonda's office.

"You need Maggie to use her powers to travel back in time why?" Fargonda was confused.

"We believe that this Ellerie girl put sort of a spell on Helia, and we need to see if it's true or not." Tecna explained.

"What kind of spell do you think he's in?"

"Some sort of love spell. Helia did love Flora, but then all of a sudden he says he loves Ellerie. We just need to see if he's in a spell." Sky explained.

"Ok, Maggie I permit you to time travel the Winx and Specialists. Your roommates will remain here." Fargonda allowed.

"Ok, girls go back to our room, I'll be back in about an hour." Maggie said.

"See ya later girl!" Maggie's roommates left.

"Transform!" Maggie yelled, and transformed into her fairy outfit. Maggie's hair was in a high pony tail. She was wearing a light blue crop top, and her skirt was a mix of blues. She also had a blue scepter with a clock on it. "Ok so what time do you guys want to go back to?"

"Uhhh…" The guys were staring at her. Their girlfriends smacked them on the back of their heads. "Ow."

"Don't hit on a freshmen girl. No tell her what time to go back to." Stella said.

"Uhh we went to the movie at 3 o'clock." Brandon answered.

"Ok, take us back to yesterday at 3 o'clock!" Maggie spun the hand on the clock, and they were back in time.

"Uhh where are we, and why is it dark?" Stella asked.

"Oops I spun the hand too fast. It's 3 o'clock in the morning." Maggie said.

"Take us to 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't like the dark!" Stella complained.

"Ok calm down remember I'm only a freshmen. Take us to 3 o'clock in the afternoon!" Maggie spun the hand again. This time Maggie took them to the right time.

"Hey look there we are going into the theater." Sky pointed to them.

"Hey smoking hot blonde wanna go out sometime?" A guy asked Maggie.

"No!" Maggie yelled. "I forgot to make us invisible! Time invisibility!" Maggie hit her scepter on the ground. "There no one can see us now."

"So we can like walk through objects?" Musa asked.

"No people just can't see us sine I put the spell on us. So we need to get really close to your friend." Maggie explained.

The gang headed in the movie theater. In the middle of the movie they found out the truth. They heard Ellerie spell Helia, they were right he was spelled. Now they just needed to figure out how to get Helia out of the spell.

"Ok now that we know Helia was spelled how do we undo the spell?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Fargonda?" Timmy suggested.

"Well first of all we need to time travel back to the real time." Maggie got off her wrist watch and it turned into her scepter. She spun the hand, and they were back in the real time.

"Fargonda we got news!" Musa yelled.

"What kind of news?" Fargonda asked.

"Helia is spelled! Help us! We need to know how to undo it!" Stella blurted out.

"Well let me get her file out." Fargonda got Ellerie's file out. "Ok, oh this isn't good."

"Why what's it say?" Bloom asked.

"She's the fairy of hypnosis. She has double the magic we would have against her. The only way to reverse the spell is for her to do it."

"Is there any other way to undo the spell?" Tecna asked.

"Well there may be one way."

"What?" Stella asked.

"Her sister may know how to break the spell."

"Well who's her sister?" Tecna asked.

"Sydney your roommate." Fargonda pointed to Maggie.

"I didn't know that Sydney had a sister. Even if Ellerie is her sister that can't be possible. Sydney's not evil like Ellerie is." Maggie said.

"Well Sydney is Ellerie's sister. Go see is she knows something we don't know. Go talk to her, and see if she knows how to break the spell."

"Alright let's go."

The gang went to Maggie's dorm room to find all the girls in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Maggie, what's up with the scepter and confused face?" Jessie asked.

"This is part of my outfit." Maggie turn the scepter back into her watch. "Now Sydney I want you to answer something for me."

"What?" Sydney was getting scared.

"Are you Ellerie's sister?" Maggie asked.

"Oh crap!" Sydney thought. Sydney sat there with a weird face for a minute. Yes." Sydney finally answered.

"Hmm now tell us how do you break her spells?" Stella yelled.

"I don't know!" Sydney yelled.

"How do you not know she's your sister?" Musa yelled.

"All I know is that ever since she broke with her ex-boyfriend she's always used her magic to get the boys she wants!" Sydney yelled. "I also give her triple the power." Sydney whispered.

"Wait what was that second part?" Tecna asked.

"I give the triple power! Ok!"

"Why?" Everyone yelled.

"If I don't give her what she wants she'll put me into a curse and I'll never wake up!" Sydney yelled. "Look I don't have to deal with this crap! Here's my parents number!" Sydney gave them the number, and then stomped out of the room.

"Should we call them?" Jessie picked up the number.

"I think we should ask Fargonda." Brandon said.

**Fargonda's Office**

"Wait what did Sydney yell before she stomped out?" Fargonda asked.

"Something about her giving Ellerie triple the power, and something else about Ellerie using her magic to get the boys she wants." Bloom explained.

"Give me the number, and I'll call them."

"Here you go." Jessie gave her the number.

Fargonda called the number, and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Is this Mr. Grot?"

"Yes it is who is this?"

"I'm Fargonda, the headmistress of Alphea, where your two daughters Ellerie and Sydney go."

"Oh, did one of them get in trouble?" Mr. Grot sounded worried.

"Well not yet, but your oldest Ellerie she put a spell on one of the Red Fountain boys, and we need to know how to reverse the spell."

"Not again. Umm instead of me explain can my family just come to Alphea, and then we can help you with your problem?" Mr. Grot sounded serious.

"If you can help us that way then yes."

"Ok my family will be there in a couple of hours." Mr. Grot hung up.

"Well I think Ellerie's family has dealt with this before." Fargonda said.

"Sounds like it, but should my roommates and I go find Sydney?" Jessie asked.

"Yes go find her. Tell her that she won't be in trouble it'll probably be less stressful then." Fargonda said.

"Alright, let's go girls." Jessie and her roommates left.

**Ellerie**

"I love you Helia." Ellerie said.

"I love you too." Helia kissed her.

"Hey let's go by the lake." Ellerie said.

"Alright." The two walked to the lake.

"Do you think we'll be together forever Helia?"

"I don't know."

"Well we better. Helia you love me." Ellerie made the spell stronger on him.

**Sydney's POV**

"It's happening again, just not in middle school thought." I thought.

_Flashback_

"_You listen here you little brat! Ever since you zapped me with your powers I've discovered that my powers are stronger. If you don't give me your powers I'm going to put you in a sleeping spell." Ellerie threatened me._

"_But you can't always have my powers though. You're going to Alphea next year with Katie." I said terrified._

"_Doesn't matter. Before I leave I'm going to make you give me all the power your little body can give me got it? So until I have to leave for Alphea I'm going to train you to fight off all sorts of animal and stuff. Then you'll be able to give me more power!_

"_But mom, dad, and Katie will find out you're abusing me-"_

_Ellerie lifted me up by the neck. "I don't care you nitwit! I want all of your power!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I bet mom, dad, and Katie will be here soon." I stood up. "I'm going to go show Ellerie a piece of my mind." I walked off to the lake.

"Ellerie I have to tell you something!" I yelled.

"Uhh I'll be back in a minute Helia." Ellerie kissed him and got up. She took me behind a tree.

"I'm not doing this anymore!" I yelled.

"I got an idea. If you think you can beat me in a battle you can stop being my slave." Ellerie smirked.

"Fine battle on!" I transformed. I wore a yellow crop top with a lightning bolt on it. I wore a sparkly yelled skirt with it. I also had a had a scepter like Maggie's, but mine was gold, and had a ball on it with electric inside of it. Mine turned into a necklace when it wasn't a scepter.

"I'll give you an advantage little sis, I won't transform. Now I dare you to hit me." Ellerie had no emotion.

"Fine! Electric Charge!" I yelled and ran towards with my body surrounded with electric.

"You dumb nitwit!" Ellerie simply moved out of the way from my attack.

I accidentally fell into the lake. "Ahhhhh!" I was zapped by the water and my power coming together. Everything went black then.

**Normal POV**

Ellerie then came out acting like everything was fine. "Hey babe, now what you want to do?"

"Did your sister just run into that lake?" Helia was looking at the lake.

"No that was just a clone of her, which had a malfunction. Now that we're alone let's start with a major make out session." Ellerie started kissing him everywhere.

**Jessie and her friends**

"Anyone know where Sydney would be?" Jane asked.

"I think she told me that if she was ever missing she's probably at the lake." Maggie remembered.

"Then let's go." Taylor said.

**The Lake**

"Does anyone hear something?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah it sounds like kissing noises?" Maggie said.

"I think they're coming from over there." Jessie and her friends walked over to the tree to find Helia and Ellerie having a major make out session. "Helia! Ewww! Find a room! Jessie yelled.

"Jessie what are you doing here?" Helia said and broke out of the kiss.

"We came to see Sydney, but we found you two making out instead." Jessie answered.

"Pffft if you want to find my dumb sister she's in the lake she electrocuted herself" Ellerie acted like it was no big deal.

"What?" The girls yelled.

"I'm going in after her!" Maggie yelled and jumped into the water to get Sydney.

"Me too!" Jane yelled and jumped in.

"Why are you doing this to Sydney?" Jessie yelled.

"Pffft I didn't do it she did it to herself." Ellerie said.

"I don't care! You probably did it to her!" Taylor looked like she was about to punch her.

"We got her!" Maggie yelled. Sydney's head was on Jane's shoulder.

"Whoa what happened Sydney?" Taylor asked.

"I got-got-got-sh-shocked." Sydney stuttered and twitched.

"You monster!" The girls yelled at Ellerie.

"She fell into the lake herself!" Ellerie yelled.

"Can-can we just go to Alphea?" Sydney asked.

"Sire, this isn't the last you're going to hear from us." The girls left.

"What was about?" Helia asked.

"Oh nothing babe. Let's just keep kissing." Ellerie started kissing him again.

**Alphea**

While the girls were at the lake Ellerie's family came. It was her mom Jacki, dad Rob, and her older sister Katie.

"I'm sorry about our daughter." Rob apologized. Rob was a buff looking guy with short brown hair with blue eyes. He had pale looking skin.

"Yes, we should've warned you that Ellerie can take advantage of her sister sometimes. Then it results in love trouble for people." Jacki said. Jacki had long blonde curly hair with blue eyes. She had a nice tan on her skin.

"I hope you three can help. Katie I hope all the training you had will help." Fargonda said.

"Nice to be here again Fargonda." Katie said. Katie had straight blonde hair that went past her shoulder with blue. She had a light tan on her skin.

"Fargonda! We need help! Sydney's crazy!" Jane yelled and ran in.

"Whoa slow down Jane where's Sydney?" Fargonda asked.

"I'm right here." Sydney walked in like a drunken sailor. She held onto thing, but she fell anyways.

"Sydney!" Her parents ran to her side.

"Looks like Ellerie did the ol' trick Sydney into falling into water trick again." Katie shook her head in shame. She was ashamed that her sisters were always fighting.

"Yep that happened again." Sydney said.

"We need to get you some help when we need to get Ellerie some mental help." Jacki said.

**An hour later**

Sydney wasn't acting like a drunken sailor anymore, and now they need to help Helia with his love trouble.

"Ok so now how do we fix Helia's love trouble?" Brandon asked.

"Easy, Katie her does some magic and woo!" Sydney moved her hands in a motion.

"Huh?"

"Ellerie some mental problems sometimes, and Katie her always fixes them. This is her plan this time." Sydney said.

**Later with Helia and Ellerie**

"Helia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want honey."

"Do you think we'll get married someday?"

"Maybe."

"Hold everything!" Someone yelled.

"The whole gang is here now. Eww my older sister and younger sister. Eww my parents." Ellerie said.

"Ellerie we have a deal you may want to consider." Katie said calmly.

"Always the piece maker of the family. What is this deal?"

"If you release Helia from your love spell we'll give you actual true love without you using your magic." Jacki reasoned.

"S what boy loves me for real?"

"Sydney bring out the boy." Rob ordered.

"Ok." Sydney went behind a tree, and a boy with blonde hair that was in a Mohawk with blue eyes. He had slightly tanned skin." I believe this was the boy you loved, but you broke up with him. He goes to Red Fountain know you now."

"Tyler?" Ellerie was confused.

"Come on Ellerie take me back please. I promise you I wasn't going out with anyone else." Tyler pleaded.

"But how can I trust you? You always flirted with that Joli girl."

"I told you that we're just friends. I'll make it up to you." Tyler got Ellerie pulled her close and started kissing her.

"Eww find a room!" Sydney yelled.

"I love you Ty." Ellerie said as they parted.

"I love you too Elle." Tyler said. "You wanna give it another shot?"

"Of course I will." Ellerie said. "I'm sorry you guys I shouldn't have took my broken heart out on you guys. I'll release Helia from his spell." Ellerie release Helia from the spell.

"Hey guys where are we?" Helia was confused.

"Uhh we'll explain later. First I think Ellerie has some apologizing to do." Jacki looked at Ellerie.

"Helia I'm sorry that I used my magic to try and get you to love me. I won't be bothering you anymore." Ellerie apologized.

"And." Rob added.

"And?" Ellerie didn't know what else to say.

"You sister. Your younger sister." Rob had his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Sydney that I've been using your magic to help me with my own gain. I'm also sorry for almost killing you." Ellerie apologized.

"Alright now how about you three and Tyler go out to get some ice cream or something." Jacki suggested.

"Ok." The four walked off.

"Once again I'm sorry if these girls have cause any trouble. Call us if this happens again." Jacki and Rob left.

"Can someone tell me what's going on now?" Helia asked.

"Stella will." Riven pushed her forward.

"Oh let the girl do the talking. Whatever I'll do it." Stella explained everything that's happened in the last two days.

"Wait does Flora think I don't love her anymore?" Helia asked.

"I don't know. I know that that guy she met up with the other day doesn't want a relationship with her though. Flora was relieved when he told her that. Flora still loves you I think, but if Ellerie continued to mess with you I don't know what Flora would've done." Stella answered.

"I gotta go!" Helia ran to his dorm room.

**Flora**

Flora was in her room laying on her bed staring at the ceiling until Chatta flew in.

"Flora come on. You can't be that depressed about that video." Chatta said.

"Chatta it's not that. I'm pretty sure that he's under a spell."

"Then what's the problem?" Chatta whined.

"This, this whole situation. It hasn't even been a week since he left, and he was already tricked into loving someone else." Flora sighed. "Do you think I should just abandon the whole love thing with Helia?"

"Don't talk that way Flora! He only loves you and forever you! Now get on Facebook, and see if he's on!"

Flora got off her bed, and went on. Helia was on, but Flora didn't feel like starting the chat so she just waited. Helia than chatted her.

Helia: Flora I'm so sorry that Ellerie tricked me into that!

Flora: I figured that already.

Helia: You don't look happy.

Flora: Helia I don't know if we should continue this.

Helia: Continue what?

Flora: This whole loving each other long distance.

Helia: Why should we stop?

Flora: While you're at school all the girls will take advantage of you. I just think that until I come back to Alphea I'll stop contacting you and everything. Enjoy yourself Helia. We can try again when I come back if you don't already have a girlfriend.

Helia: That's not it Flora! I do love you! It's not my fault that I was spelled by Ellerie! What if this is the last time I ever talk to you huh? What if I go missing in a month or something? Huh!

Flora: Goodbye Helia!

Flora signed off.

**Helia**

Helia was just staring at his computer with the fight the two just had. Helia regretted what he said to Flora. Then the other guys came in.

"Helia what's up with you and Flora?" Brandon asked.

"Just look for yourself." Helia pointed to his computer.

"Ok?" All the guys came over, and looked at the fight they had.

"Flora's not going to contact you or anything until she comes back?" Timmy asked.

"That's what it looks like." Sky said.

"So now what are you going to do Helia?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know."

**Flora**

Flora was looking at her computer screen thinking if she made the right decision or not. Then Chatta flew in.

"What's up with you and Helia?"

"I told him I'm not going to contact him or anything until I go back to Alphea."

"Why?"

"New changes equals new lives for everyone. Also Chatta you don't get it since you're a pixie, but young long is confusing when you do it long distance." Flora got a piece of paper out from her desk, and started to write something down on it.

**Please Review! Ok not exactly what I was planning on happening, but it happened. Their love is dying slowly. Anyways I need advice it will decide the next chapter. Do you guys me to skip forward like a month and the group does something or should I do something else? I need advice. If no one gives me advice I'll probably just skip a month. Anyways I'll see you guys later. Please Review. Until next time. SCHMEE SCHMAA!**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Teachers

Chapter 5

Bad Teachers

_**A month later**_

Flora wasn't chatting with anyone on Facebook. Flora just continued her princess training and her homework from Alphea. Flora learned more about being an official princess and more about her next form, Enchantix. Flora was starting to get curious whether or not her friends had gained it yet or not.

"I wonder if any of my friends got their Enchantix yet." Flora thought as she was reading about it. She had got up really early.

"Hey Flora, put down the books and let's do something exciting today! You haven't left this place for a month!" Chatta whined.

"Chatta my parents gave me the day off so I can catch up on my homework and stuff."

"Oh come on, let's go play a little prank on the twins."

"Oh alright, but only because it's fun messing with them." Flora closed her book, and got off her bed.

"How come they aren't at school anyways?" Chatta and Flora were walking to their room.

"They always wait for the last hour before they have to go to school." Flora and Chatta were in front of Caitlyn's room. "What prank should we play on her?"

"Hmm do the spell that makes her hair frizzy, and make Abby dumb again."

"Hmm sounds fun, let's go." Flora and Chatta snuck into Caitlyn's room very quietly, and did a spell that would make her hair frizzy when she would wake up. On their way out Flora stepped on a piece of paper, and she picked it up and read it.

"Off to Abby's room."

"It's right to this room Chatta." Flora and Chatta walked in, but Abby was already up.

"What are you doing in my room?" Abby asked.

"Busted." Chatta whispered.

"Chatta and I were going to have a little fun with your mind." Flora confessed.

"Make me dumb again? Not going to work this time. What you do to CA though?"

"Made her hair frizzy." Chatta answered.

"Hmm good prank. Anyways-" Abby started, but noticed the paper in Flora's hand. "Oh my gosh give me that, and where did you get it!" Abby took the paper from her.

"It was lying on CA's floor, and what's the big deal? It just says that you're taking two friends and two cousins? And I thought you were taking two friends and one cousin."

"Uhh another one of our cousins wanted to join." Abby said. "Hopefully." Abby thought.

"Which cousins?"

"I forget. Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for school." Abby pushed Flora and Chatta out. "Phew. Caitlyn!" Abby yelled, and stormed off to the next room.

"What?" Caitlyn woke up, and her hair was all frizzy.

Abby was trying to restrain her laughing by covering her mouth with her hand. "Hahahaha!" Abby laughed out.

"What?"

"Look in your mirror." Abby was still laughing.

Caitlyn looked in her mirror. "Oh my gosh I'm going to kill Flora and Chatta!"

"Well they should've been in my room." Caitlyn was straightening her hair.

"CA you're just lucky that you have the names on the paper. If it did we would've busted our while surprise plan. Also, remember we need to go to school tonight at 7 o'clock."

"Why?"

"We're doing it." Abby reminded.

"It?"

"I can't say. Flora might be listening."

"Then whisper it in my ear."

"Fine." Abby whispered it in Caitlyn's ear.

"Oh yeah, I hope they like us."

"I bet they will. We're going to be the best."

**Alphea**

It was just a boring month for the Winx. None of them had gained their Enchantix yet. All the girls did was go to school hang out with the girls and their boyfriends. Today was the day their regular schedule will change. They were all just sitting in the living.

"I'm so bored!" Stella complained.

"Me too, what can we do?" Musa asked.

"Well according to my calculations we all did all of our homework, and we have nothing planned for this week so we need to think of something." Tecna said.

"Watch TV?" Bloom suggested.

"No, there's nothing good on. It's all little kids' shows and the news." Aisha was scrolling through the TV menu.

"How about we go see the guys?" Stella suggested.

"Nah, we hung with them all day yesterday." Bloom said. "What about the girls?"

"Can't they have class today. I think they're going on an expedition for the day." Stella said.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" Musa asked.

"Fargonda."

Stella rolled off the couch, and went to answer the door. "What do you want Fargonda?"

"Do you girls have girls today?"

"Nope we're bored."

"Then how about all you girls be teachers for Jessie and her roommates?"

"Huh?"

"I want you girls to take them to a couple places, and show them around. I'll also need boyfriends to come over because there's a group of Red Fountain boy who need teachers too."

"Girls you hear that?" Stella asked her roommates.

"Yes , let's do it!" Bloom said excited.

"Ok we'll be at the lake so call up your boyfriends, and tell them to meet you there." Fargonda left.

"I'll call Sky." Bloom called Sky and put him on speaker.

"Hey Bloom, what do you want?"

"Do you and the rest of the guys want to teach some Red Fountain freshmen today?"

The girls heard some whispering in the back round. "Sure we'd love to so where are we meeting?"

"The lake I'll see you there." Bloom hung up.

"We're set let's go!" Stella shirked.

**The Lake**

The Winx and Specialists were on their way. Meanwhile, Jessie and her friends were there, and so were the Red Fountain boy they were paired up with were there too.

"These are the boys we get stuck with for the next four years." Jessie complained.

"These boys will help you with some of your future missions. You'll be happy that we paired you up with them." Saladin said.

"Yeah, yeah just get to the point when you introduce us." Jane said.

"That's Jayden." Saladin pointed to a guy with short dirty blonde hair with the front of it spiked up, He had brown eyes with a light tan, and he was tall.

"That's Travis." Saladin pointed to a guy with medium long blonde hair with brown eyes. He was a bit shorter than Jayden, and had a light tan like Jayden.

"That's Daniel." Saladin pointed to a guy with really short brown hair and brown eyes. He was as tall as Jayden and had a tan.

"That's Sam." Saladin pointed to a guy with hair that was like Travis's in length, but his was golden. He had crystal blue eyes, and was as tall as Travis. Sam had a nice tan on his skin.

"And that's Kyle." Saladin pointed to the last guy who had short dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. Kyle was the tallest out of all of them, and he had pale skin.

Fargonda then introduced the boys to the girls.

"Do you lovely girls have a group name?" Sam asked. "My roommates and I are called the Falcons."

"Yeah, we're the Scepter Sisters. We all have a scepter or something close to that. Jessie doesn't have one, but she was dragons." Jane answered, and blushed a little.

"Stupid name." Jayden mumbled.

"What are you talking about bird boy?" Jessie asked.

"It's just a dump name for you girls. Plus I bet you all have stupide powers, and I've seen you're dragons before in the dragons' pens, they're stupid." Jayden offended.

"Oh you don't want to mess with me!" Jessie yelled, and started a fist fight.

"Jessie!" Saladin put a force shield between the two. "I can tell your father, or I should say my brother that you started a fist fight with someone, and he'll punish you."

Jessie crossed her arms. "He started it."

"Hey sorry we're late!" The Winx and the Specialists came up to the group.

"Now that you're here, here's where we want you to take the students." Fargonda and Saladin gave Bloom and Sky the lists.

"We both have to take them to Lake Rockalucha so should we just give them both the same lesson?" Sky asked.

"Whatever you want. Be back my nightfall though." Saladin and Fargonda left.

"Ok so do you guys want two different lessons or one big lesson?" Stella asked.

Everyone, but Jayden and Jessie said one big one.

"Ok so I guess we'll be giving one big one." Tecna figured.

"I don't want to be stuck with that bird boy though." Jessie complained, and pointed to Jayden.

"I don't want to be stuck with that devil though." Jayden pointed to Jessie.

"That's it!" Jessie started another fist fight with Jayden.

"Jessica Allison get off Jayden!" Helia broke up the fight.

"Hahaahaha! Jessica Allison!" Jayden laughed.

"Why you-" Jessie put a fist out.

"Hey let's go to Lake Rockalucha now." Brandon cut in before another fight broke out.

**Lake Rockalucha**

"Jessica Allison!" Jayden mocked.

"Shut up!" Jessie yelled.

"Stella break up the fight." Aisha ordered.

"Ok." Stella cleared her throat. "Shut up! You two are acting like an old married couple!" Jayden and Jessie stopped fighting, and turned back to back. "That works every time." Stella dusted off her hands.

"Ok on with the lesson." Riven continued.

**Later**

The lecture was almost over when Jayden and Jessie started fighting again. The Winx and Specialist stopped the lesson, and went behind some trees.

"What are we supposed to do with those two?" Timmy asked.

"Ask Helia." Stella pointed to him.

"Me why?"

"Well she's your sister." Stella pointed out.

"It doesn't mean I should why she can't get along with Jayden."

"Let's go see the damage they've done." Riven said.

The group walked back out. It looked like Travis was flirting with Sydney, Daniel flirting with Taylor, Sam flirting with Jane, and Kyle flirting Maggie. Unfortunately, Jessie and Jayden getting along at all. Jayden was dunking Jessie in the lake.

"You like that you idiot?" Jayden mocked.

"No I don't!" Jayden dunked her gain. "Quit it!"

"Jayden stop dunking my sister." Helia ordered.

Jayden quit dunking her and got out of the lake. Jessie got out of the lake too.

"Guys let's go now. We're off to Black Mud Swamp." Riven informed them.

All the guys left leaving the girls at the lake. "Where are we going next?" Jane asked.

"We're going to Pixie Village." Tecna answered.

"So what's going on with all of you girls with the Falcons?" Stella asked curious.

"Nothing." Jane whispered, and started to blush.

"Stella we don't need to talk to the girls about their love lives, we need to take them to pixie village." Musa said.

"But when we were paired up with Specialists they became our boyfriends in no time." Stella remembered.

"Can we go please! Before Stella asks us more romance questions!" Sydney pleaded.

"No we can walk and walk at the same time. Now you know what it feels like to really want to know about something really bad. Like last month when we wanted to know about your sister. Now you want to know if Travis likes you." Stella said. Sydney was started to blush from embarrassment.

**Specialists**

"Here we are boys, one of the ickiest places in Magix." Timmy informed.

"What are we going to learn about?" Daniel asked.

"How to use environments like this to your advantage and what you should do here and what not to do here." Brandon answered.

"This looks dumb." Jayden complained.

"Jayden are you the bad boy type?" Helia asked.

"No." Jayden mumbled.

"Then why are you always acting like one?" Riven asked.

"He only acts like a bad boy when there's a girl he likes because he thinks all girls like a bad boy." Travis elbowed him.

"Shut up!" Jayden pushed Travis.

"Anyways, let's get on with the learning." Sky said.

**The Winx**

The girls just arrived at Pixie Village.

"Whoa this place is so tiny!" Jane was astonished at how small it was.

"Jane how dumb can you be? It's called Pixie Village so obviously it's going to be small I even know that." Stella said.

"Stella!" Amore flew up to her face.

"Hey Amore what you pixies up to?"

"We miss Chatta, but I can feel lots of love with those young girls over there." Amore pointed to Jessie and her roommates.

"We did not find love." Jessie crossed her arms.

"I can feel lots of love in your body." Amore pointed to Jessie.

"Whatever, just teach us about the pixies." Jessie said in a bored tone.

The girls started teaching them about the pixies.

**Specialists**

The Specialists were teaching the Falcons about Black Mud Swamp. When they were done they checked the list to see where they were going.

"Uhh Sky are we supposed to go to this last destination?" Timmy showed him the list.

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Since when was there a mountain called Witch Mountain?"

"According to my calculations Witch Mountain does exist, but it's not even a mountain that we teach courses on." Timmy looked up.

"Saladin told me something about that mountain, but I can't remember what he said." Helia tried to remember.

"Did he say that we were going to start teaching classes about it?"

"I can't remember." Helia said.

"Well let's just go." Jayden complained, he was tired of waiting.

"Ok mister pushy."

All the guys walked off to Witch Mountain. When they got there they weren't so sure about the mountain. It had lost of loose rocks and lots of shards of rocks.

"Well there's a fork in the mountain so I say we go left." Jayden started walking up the path.

"Wait a minute buddy." Travis put his hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Guys do you think this is a safe mountain?"

"Well if Saladin says we need to teach you guys about this mountain I guess we should follow orders. So off we go." The rest of the guys started to walk up the left path of the mountain.

**The girls**

"Ok I think you girls learned enough about the pixies and Pixie Village so let's go." Stella got up.

"So what's our next destination?" Maggie asked.

Bloom looked at the lost. "Some mountain called Witch Mountain."

"Witch Mountain? When was there a mountain called Witch Mountain?" Musa asked.

"According to my calculation it's been around for years. I didn't know that we had to teach them about this mountain though." Tecna looked up.

"Well if Fargonda has it on the list I guess we should take them there." Musa figured.

"Hey pixies you wanna come with us?" Stella offered them.

"Yes!" All the pixies squealed.

"All right time for everyone to go."

All the girls headed off to Witch Mountain. When they got there they really didn't want to go in. Just from the looks of the mountain they didn't want to go near it. Well everyone, but Taylor.

"Come on let's go! Let's take the right path!" Taylor was excited, and started walking up until Maggie put her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Umm Taylor you may be the fairy of rocks and stuff like that, but that mountain doesn't look safe." Maggie warned her.

"How about we just go up for like an hour, but if it's not safe we'll come back down?" Taylor tried to reason.

"I guess that might work. Come on girls let's get this over with even though we have no clue what to teach you." Stella said.

All the girls start walking up the mountain not feeling safe at all. Well everyone, but Taylor felt that way.

**Flora**

Flora was in her room studying, and doing her homework when Chatta popped in.

"Flora why don't you just talk to the others?"

"Chatta I just don't want to. I bet Helia has some new girlfriend by now anyways." Flora sighed.

"Get on Facebook, and look for your sake!"

Flora gave in and checked out her profile. When Flora got on she noticed that none of them were on. "That's weird, not one of them are on."

"Maybe they're sleeping?"

"Chatta it's only 6 o'clock. Even if some of them were sleeping some of them would probably be on."

"Maybe they're on a mission."

"Could be, if they are I hope they're safe."

**Somewhere unknown**

There were three people in a dark cave talking.

"Sisters, our plan is working out perfectly." The first of them said.

"Yes, dumb Saladin and Fargonda didn't even notice that we changed their lists. That's what they get for convincing Griffin to kick us out." The second one said.

"Sisters, I can sense them." The last one said.

"Yes I do too. They don't know what they're in for, I bet they won't survive one day." The first one said.

_**Please Review! Ok there's chapter 5 for you. It's not like it took me that long to write it I just had tests after tests to study for and I still do next week : ( I had a science test Thursday, an English test and Latin test yesterday. Then on Monday an Early Civ test and then a Pre-Algebra test Tuesday : ( Anyways I'll give you two hints to the next chapter. It's not the Trix. "I can't fly!" There's your two hints for the next chapter. Please Review! Until next time. SCHMEE SCHMAA!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Oh No

Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

_Last time the Winx and the Specialists were asked to be teachers for the day for Jessie and her roommates and the Falcons, the guys they got paired up with. Both groups got along well everyone, but Jessie and Jayden. Later when the groups spilt up they went to their destinations. Their last destination for both of them was Witch Mountain, but the guys went up the left path, and the girls went up the right._

**Winx**

It was 4:30pm when the girls went up the mountain, and now it was 5pm

"I don't think this is safe." Maggie was scared.

"It's safe. I've climbed mountains scarier than this." Taylor mentioned.

"Taylor you live on a mountain so I think you're used to this. The rest of us not so much." Sydney was really scared.

"Girls do you want to go back down this mountain?" Bloom asked.

"Yes!" Everyone, but Taylor answered.

"Ok girls let's transform, and we can just fly out of here." Musa ordered.

"Ok, transform!" The younger girls yelled.

(Ok I know you already know Maggie and Sydney's outfits, but I'll refresh your memory.)

Maggie's hair was in a high pony tail. She was wearing a light blue crop top, and her skirt was a mix of blues. Her heels were the same color as her top, and her wings were a darker shade of blue. She also had a scepter with a clock on it.

Jane was wearing a silver sparkly off the shoulder top her skirt was also the silver sparkly color. Her wings and heels were a silver, but a bit darker than the rest of her outfit. Jane didn't have a scepter. But did have something that looked close to one. She was holding a silver staff stick.

Sydney was wearing a yellow crop top with a lightning bolt on it. She was wearing a sparkly yellow skirt. Her heels and wings were a shade of gold. She also had a scepter like Maggie's, but this was gold, and had a ball on it with electric inside of it.

Taylor was in a high pony tail. She was wearing a black and silver dress that went to her knees. Her wings were a light silver, and so were her heels. Taylor had something that looked like a mallet. Her weapon had a mallet on one side and the other had something that looked like shield.

Jessie was wearing a fire red off the shoulder top, and a fire red skirt. Her wings and heels were a darker red. Jessie now had red streaks in her hair for some reason.

"Winx Charmix!" The Winx girls transformed.

"Ok I have a question. Taylor what the heck is that and Jessie why do you have red streaks in your hair?" Musa asked.

"It's half mallet to crush rocks, and half shield." Taylor explained.

"I dyed my hair in my fairy form, but it's only semi-permanent." Jessie said.

"Ok then, now let's get going, but you guys hold probably change your weapons into their other forms." Tecna informed.

"Ok." Maggie's scepter turned into a wrist watch, Jane's staff turned into a ring, Sydney's scepter turned into a necklace, and Taylor's shield half turned into a ring, and the mallet half turned into a wrist band.

"Ok off we go." Stella said.

The girls were about to fly off when nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the pixies fell to the ground.

"Hey pixies are you alright?" Musa picked Tune up.

"I don't know what just happened. But whatever it was it was rude." Tune got up, and dusted herself off.

"I don't love this anymore." Amore said.

"According to my butt hurts and my computer isn't working anymore." Digit informed.

"I wanna know what just happened." Lockette said.

"Piff piff." Piff said.

"What did Piff say?" Aisha asked.

"I think she said that her butt hurts." Lockette answered for Piff.

"What's happening? I can't fly!" Stella questioned. She was trying to fly, but couldn't.

"There must be dark magic around here." Tecna figured.

"Dark magic?" The younger girls questioned.

"Yeah, there must be an old spell that still working after many years." Tecna tried to explain.

"I guess. Anyways, I guess we have to get off this mountain by foot." Musa said.

"Eww." The younger girls moaned.

"Anyone remember which way we came from?" Bloom asked.

"Let's try this way." Taylor leaded. The girls picked up their pixie, and carried them. All the girls started walking that way not even knowing if it's the right way or not.

**Specialists**

The specialists were lost.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked.

"Timmy?" Sky asked.

"Umm I don't know since I don't get Wi-Fi here." Timmy said.

"I think we're umm we're uhhh." Helia started.

"I think we should go back off this mountain." Jayden said something smart for once.

"Anyone know which way to go?" Travis asked.

"Let's go this way." Riven lead them into one direction. None of them knew if it was the right way or not.

**Alphea at 6:00pm**

"I'm worried Saladin." Fargonda was talking to him on the hologram phone.

"I am too Fargonda. Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know, but get your copy of the list you gave them." Fargonda got hers out. "Saladin we have a problem, my list says to go to Witch Mountain."

Saladin got his out too. "My does too. What are we supposed to do?"

"If they aren't back by morning we need to take action. I hope they're all safe."

**Somewhere unknown**

"Sisters they have no idea where they are. I guess Fargonda and Saladin didn't tell them the legend of this mountain or even know that we changed their lists. I bet they'll find out soon, and come looking for them." The first one said.

"Yep, and we even created that legend that there are three witches on Witch Mountain, and if you go on up there you don't come out alive. I bet they'll be here soon though." The second one said.

"When do we get to battle them?" The last on asked.

"Soon sister. Soon."

**Winx**

"Umm does anyone know if we're going the right way or not?" Jane was getting scared.

"Ask Taylor she knows the most about mountains, and we need to get off this mountain and back to Alphea. Fargonda and Saladin said we needed to be back by nightfall which is soon." Sydney informed.

"I don't know if we're going the right way or not." Taylor was trying to figure that out for the last hour.

"You said you climbed mountains more dangerous than this though so how do you not know if we're going the right way or not?" Jessie asked.

"That's on my home planet, and with mountains I'm used to. Mountains that are new to me I can barely tell what way I'm going."

All the girls were shocked. The girl with the most information about rocks doesn't know how to tell where they were going.

"How do we get off this mountain?" Stella screamed. Her screamed echoed through the mountain maybe even Magix.

**Specialists**

"How do we get off this mountain?" The guys heard the echo of what sounded like Stella's voice.

"Was that Stella's voice?" Helia asked.

"I think it was, but are they stuck on this mountain too?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. If there was cell phone reception we could just call them." Timmy said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daniel asked.

The Specialists had forgotten the Falcons were right next to them.

"Our girlfriends and their friends may be stuck on this mountain too." Timmy said.

The Falcons looked like they were surprised that they would be stuck. They had the magic after all, but they didn't know that their magic wasn't working.

"We gotta help them!" The Falcons yelled, well all of them, but Jayden.

"Let the girls rot that's what they all deserve." Jayden mumbled.

"Dude! We already know you like Jessie so quit acting like you don't like her!" Travis yelled.

"So what if I do like her! She wouldn't go out with a nice guy like me with straight A's!" Jayden yelled.

"Guys quit fighting! Jayden we can deal with your dating dilemma when we get off this mountain!" Riven yelled. "Now someone think of a way to get off this mountain."

"Hey look is that a cave up there?" Sam pointed to what looked like a cave.

"Yeah, it looks like one." Helia looked at it.

"Let's go up." Riven took the lead.

**Unknown place**

"Sister's the plan is working. Soon we will have our prey in our grasps." The third one said.

"Yes, we will. Now we have to spilt up. I'll stay here while you go to the cave on the left side of this mountain." The first one pointed to the third one. "You'll go to the cave on the right side." The first one pointed to the second one. "Now before you go here's the plan."

**Winx**

"Great just great it's dark now, and I hate the dark." Stella complained.

"Ow!" Jane yelled.

"What's up Jane?" Musa asked.

"Ow! I think either a rock fell on my foot or I hit my foot on a rock. Stella give me some light."

"I can't remember our powers don't work." Stella reminded.

"Wait I think I have a flashlight on my phone." Bloom turned the flashlight on her phone on. When Bloom shined it on Jane's foot it wasn't good. Jane's foot was oozing blood.

"Whoa Jane how bad did you hit your foot?" Maggie asked.

Then all of a sudden the girls saw a shadow in the sky fly past them while it laughed. "Mwhaha!"

"What was that about?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, but what are we supposed to do with you?" Sydney asked.

"I can walk." Jane tried to get up, but failed. She fell back, but Aisha caught her.

"Jane, you can't walk on that foot." Aisha informed.

"Hey girls look there's cave up there." Bloom shined her light on it. "Let's go up there."

"Ok, someone help me with Jane." Aisha said.

"I'll help." Musa came over to them, and Jane wrapped her arms around Musa and Aisha's shoulders.

**Specialists**

The specialists were walking up to the cave in the dark, and it was hard to see.

"I can't see. Where are we?" Kyle asked.

"I think we're almost to the cave." Timmy said unsure.

Then all of a sudden they saw a human flying. She was surrounded by a golden ray around her body. Then she just disappeared in the darkness.

"What was that about?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that that lady was hot!" Riven commented.

"Riven!" The specialists yelled.

"Come on it wasn't like you weren't thinking it too."

"Come on I think this is the cave." Helia walked into the cave.

Soon the others walked in too. Unsure what they were about to see they had their weapons ready just in case.

**Winx**

The girls finally got to the cave without anyone else getting harmed. When they entered they gently sat Jane on the ground. Bloom was still using her flashlight on her phone.

"Girls what are we supposed to do about Jane?" Stella asked concerned about her cousin.

"If our powers worked I'd heal her, but nobody's powers are working." Bloom commented.

"I wish Flora was here she'd probably know what to do right now." Jessie said.

"You're right she usually always figures a way to fix everything. Now she's not here, and we're stuck in a cave." Musa replied.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jane asked. Jane was holding her foot which was covered in blood. It was oozing out grossly.

"Jane first of all quit showing us that injury it's gross. Two there has to be something in this cave that can slow down the bleeding." Sydney commented.

"If I may I may be able to help you." Someone said from the shadows of the cave.

**Specialists**

"Does anyone have any light? Maybe on their phone?" Travis asked.

"No you nitwit! If we did we would've used the light we had by now!" Jayden yelled.

"Be quiet Jayden! Your voice echoes in this cave! Two don't talk to me like that! I know you're putting an act up because you like Jessie, but she's not even here!" Travis yelled.

"That last sentence wasn't true!" Jayden yelled.

"Quick fighting both of you and someone find some light!" Riven yelled.

"You need some light I can help." Someone said. Then a golden ray of light appeared it was the girl they saw earlier. The girl had dirty blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes and a tan.

"Hey you're that girl we saw earlier." Helia commented.

The girls started walking towards Helia. "You look like a single guy aren't I right?"

"Umm yes, but who are you?" Helia asked.

"I'm Marni." Marni was now right in front of him. Her golden ray was too much on his eyes for two reasons. It was too bright for his eyes, and two Marni look too beautiful.

"Umm you're a little too close." Helia was trying to shield his eyes.

"That's the point." Marni smirked, and then started kissing his neck. Then she bit him, and Helia suddenly fell to the ground.

"Helia wake up man!" Brandon yelled.

"It's useless, and it's your turn." Marni used her magic to change into a gold bikini.

"Whoa hot chick." All the guys commented. Then they all fell to the ground.

"That trick always works. Now I just need to contact Jamie." Marni started using telepathy with Jamie. "Jamie, Jamie can you hear me?"

"Yes dear sister what's up with you?"

"I've got the boys."

"Good teleport them back to my cave, and we just need to wait for Allie then."

"You made the right choice sister. No boy can resist my powers, and Allie lures in her prey with kindness."

"You right now get the boys, and teleport."

"I'll be there soon."

Marni started to teleport all the guys to Jamie's cave and then herself.

**Winx**

Bloom shined her flashlight on the mysterious girl. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Musa asked.

"I'm Allie, and I can help you."

"Wait, how are you on this mountain?" Stella asked.

"I know this mountain like the back of my head." Allie smirked.

"Can you help my cousin?" Stella asked. Bloom shined the light on Jane's foot.

"Oh that's an easy fix. Just let me get close to her." Allie walked up to Jane. "Now hold still and I'll fix it up.

Jane nodded, and Allie got to work. Allie said some spell, but it didn't heal Jane. Jane was gone.

"Where's Jane go, and how does your magic work?" All the girls yelled.

"Ahhhhhh!" Allie screeched.

All the girls and pixies held their ears in pain, but it was too late. They all passed out.

"That was easy. Acting like I'm a nice girl when I'm really an evil one." Allie thought. "Time to contact Jamie." All started using telepathy. "James can you hear me?"

"Yes, and quit calling me James. Did you catch the girls?"

"Yes."

"Good bring the girls back to my cave. Marni is already here, and the guys are passed out. Once you get here tie the girls' hands and legs together and blind fold them. We can't risk losing our prey."

"Yes dear sister."

Allie started teleporting the girls and she went back to Jamie's cave as well. Allie took the pixies somewhere else.

**Flora**

Flora on the other hand wasn't doing anything interesting or as dangerous.

"I'm bored." Flora said.

"Talk to the group on Facebook." Chatta suggested.

"I can't they're not on. I'm starting to think that they're on a mission."

"Let's-" Chatta started, but then heard a big boom come from Abby's room. "What the heck was that?"

"Let's check."

Flora and Chatta started walking towards Abby's room. When they got there, there was a sign that said DO NOT DISTURB! STUDYING! Sign on it.

"Abby, Caitlyn what are you two doing in there?" Flora asked, and knocked.

"Umm nothing." Abby answered.

"What was that loud boom?"

"My music playing." Abby said.

"It sounded more like an electric guitar."

"Well it-ahhhhh!" Abby yelled.

"What is going on in there? Do I need to barge in?"

"It's fine." Abby opened the door, and showed Flora and Chatta her room. It looked like it always did somewhat clean and somewhat dirty. "Now leave." Abby closed the door, but before she did it looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok that was weird. I guess we should go back to my room." Flora and Chatta left Abby's room.

**Abby's Room**

Once Abby heard them leave she cried out in pain. "Ahhhhh!"

"Sorry!" Caitlyn yelled.

"You kicked an amp on my foot! It hurt like heck! Now it's probably broken since you threw it in recklessly into my closet!" Abby yelled and held her foot.

"You'll be fine. Just don't drop another amp or guitar on your foot."

"I regret you having most of our dad's genes. You needed to have more of our mom's genes."

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault my idiot dad gave me his genes."

"Don't drop anything else on my foot or my foot is going to break. Two don't play the guitar so loud so loud or you're going to wreck the whole surprise plan we have for Flora."

"Let's just keep practicing."

**Specialists**

Marni teleported the guys all back to a different cave. The guys couldn't see, and their hands and legs were tied up. Marni threw them in a cell.

"Awww!" All the guys yelled.

"You'll soon get all the answers you want." Marni said before she left.

"Ok anyone know how to get out of this one?" Brandon asked.

"Nope, wait I hear Marni coming back." Helia said.

"Get in there." Someone yelled.

"Pushy!" The guys heard some girls yelled.

"Enjoy your last day of life before we have to fight you." Allie said before she left.

"Girls is that you?" Sky asked.

"Sky! Are you and the rest of the guys there?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, but what's going on how did you get here?"

"Well we ended up being stuck on this mountain, and our powers weren't working. Then Jane got an injury, and then we went in a cave then this girl named Allie shows up. She tricked is into thinking that she'd help us, but we ended up here. You?"

"Well we got stuck on this mountain we went in a cave then this Marni girl starts flirting with us, and we ended up here."

"What are they going to do with us?" Jessie asked.

"No one likes you!" Jaden yelled.

"You shut up!" Jessie yelled.

"Why don't you all shut up!" Someone none of them of them knew yelled.

"Who are you?" They all questioned.

"I'm Jamie, the leader of this group. We're called the Rissy Sises."

"Tomorrow we shall battle. No one is going to survive our skills."

"Yes it's do or die as I say. Enjoy you're last day. I bet that you'll wish Griffin never kicked us out of Cloud Tower." Allie said. All three of them left then.

"What did she mean by wish Griffin never kicked us out?" Musa asked.

"No clue. I hope that Saladin and Fargonda are looking for us right now though. Id not' want to die." Stella said.

"Not to disturb anyone, but I think I'm losing too much blood. I'm not feeling normal." Jane informed.

"Jane hold in there. We'll think of a solution." Aisha said.

All night everyone was recklessly trying to break free, but ended up hurting each other not being able to see. Jane didn't bother to try to break free her foot was causing her too much pain already.

**Alphea at midnight**

"Saladin I called Griffin a while ago. She told me that the Rissy Sises are really powerful. We need to get up that mountain as soon as possible before they get killed. Griffin told me that those wicked sisters try and kill people once they get the in their grasps. I bet that's why the students aren't back by now."

"We must leave early before we lose some of our best students. Only us two and Griffin are going right."

"Yes just us three. I just hope those kids are holding out. I can't imagine in what pain they are going through right now."

**Please Review! There's chapter 6. What'll happen next? I was feeling really lazy this week and didn't feel like writing it until the weekend, and plus I was crammed with tests and homework. I'll probably get chapter 7 up soon it's a short one, I already have it done it just needs typed up. So until next time. Please Review! And SCHMEE SCHMAA!**


	7. Chapter 7 Delays

Chapter 7

Delays

**Alphea**

"Saladin I think we should do something before we go climbing up that mountain." Fargonda said over the hologram phone.

"What should we do?"

"I believe that we should ask the students if this is a prank on us. Maybe the kids just wrote down Witch Mountain on our copies not the students, and the students are just lost in a forest. We should also spread word around about this."

"Are crazy about that second part? We can't tell the whole magic dimension that we lost twenty students!"

"If we spread word around then maybe someone will call us, and tell us any information about if they saw some students going up that mountain."

"Since you put it that way it may be a smart idea. I'll call MDN and their crew over to Alphea."

"Ok Saladin, come over to Alphea later then."

**The Group**

It was one restless night. No one got any sleep. Everyone was trying to break free, but they ended up hurting each other. None of them even knew what they were lying on or where they were.

"Can anyone sense where we are?" Maggie asked.

"Taylor do you know?" Stella asked.

"I think we're in a cave somewhere on the floor, and I think there's cell bars." Taylor guessed.

"Guys I really don't feel good." Jane spoke softer than usual.

"Jane hole in there alright." Stella told her."

"But Stella…I think my feet are drowned in blood."

"Wait girls be quiet. I can hear them coming back." Sky said.

"Hello our prisoners!" Allie's voice screeched through the cave.

"Be quiet loud mouth!" Riven yelled.

"That's my specialty witch of voice. I use my voice for many purposes." Allie said.

"Prisoners something has come up and we need to delay our battle for the day. Tomorrow we shall battle so you got lucky." Jamie informed.

"Another day!" Jane yelled.

"What's it to ya?" Marni asked.

"I'm bleeding to death!" Jane yelled, and tried to sit up.

"Wow Jane you're usually not that loud." Jessie commented.

"I am when I'm mad."

"What's it to ya?" Allie asked.

"I don't want to die!" Jane yelled slowly.

"Fine, I'll wrap tis around your foot for now." Allie wrapped something around Jane's foot.

"Goodbye prisoners we'll see you later." The Rissy Sises left.

"Jane what did Allie wrap around your foot?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know, but I think it slowed down the bleeding."

"What are they up to?" Jessie asked.

"Girls we can hear your whole conversation you know." Helia spoke out.

"We don't care!" Jessie yelled.

"Be quiet loud mouth!" Jayden ordered.

"Both of you be quiet!" Brandon yelled. "Everyone is sick and tired of you two fighting so until we get out of here no more fighting.

"Fine."

**Flora**

Flora was walking off to the dining room for breakfast. While she and Chatta were going there they saw Abby and Caitlyn sneaking around the palace. They didn't have school so they didn't know where they were sneaking off to.

"Abby, Caitlyn where are you going?" Flora asked.

"Crap! CA I told you we shouldn't have been sneaking around! Especially when it's almost breakfast time and Flora walks this way to the dining room." Abby pointed out.  
>"Hey you're the one who wanted to sneak off to Aliza house to-" Caitlyn started until Abby covered her mouth.<p>

"Shut up! She's standing right there!"

"You two know I can hear your whole conversation. Aliza who anyways? Our cousin Aliza or a different Aliza?" Flora asked.

"Uhhh different Aliza!" Caitlyn answered quickly after she took Abby's hand off her mouth.

"Yeah, so we'll be off. Morgan and Trevor know we're going to be gone so…bye!" Abby and Caitlyn ran out quickly.

"What are those two up to?" Chatta asked.

"I don't know, but they said my mom and dad know where they're going. Let's go ask them." Flora started walking towards the dining room again.

**Abby and Caitlyn**

Abby and Caitlyn were out of the palace and now in the forest.

"CA! We should've left earlier!" Abby yelled.

"I didn't want to get up earlier!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Oh one day you have to get up early, and you're going to explode." Abby had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. Then her phone beeped, and she got it out. "Now come one Aliza just texted me wondering where we are." Abby and Caitlyn started walking again.

**Dining Room**

Flora had just walked in the dining room. She sat down next to her sister and her parents weren't in there yet. Flora took this opportunity to see if she knew anything.

"Hey Rose can I ask you something?" Flora asked her sister.

"Depends what's the question?"

"Do you know where Caitlyn and Abby went this morning? They usually don't get up this early unless they have something important to do."

"Oh they went to Aliza's house!"

"Our cousin Aliza or a different Aliza?"

"Umm oh-" Rose started, but their parents came in.

"Good morning girls." Trevor greeted them.

"Morning dad." They greeted.

Morgan and Trevor took their seats, and got the servants to bring out the food.

"Hey dad where's grandma and grandpa?" Rose asked.

"Oh probably still sleeping." Trevor answered.

"Ken can you turn MDN on?" Morgan asked.

"Yes Queen Morgan." Ken went over to their huge flat screen TV, and turned it on to MDN.

"_Thanks for the update on the weather Delany. Now we're going to Andrea and Elise live at Alphea College for fairies." Jen announced._

"What?" Flora questioned and started watching.

"_Thanks Jen. Now Elise and I are here live with the headmistress of Alphea and the headmaster of Red Fountain. They need to announce something important." Andrea announced._

"_Yes something important. Now Fargonda and Saladin what's so important that you need to announce it on MDN?" Elise asked, and put a microphone up to them._

"_Well we asked some students about a possible prank that might've done, and none of them did it. So now we have an emergency on our hands. We have lost ten students from Alphea and another ten from Alphea." Fargonda announced._

_There was a loud real gasp from the camera crew and announcers._

"_How did that happen?" Andrea asked._

"_There's this evil group of witches who tricked us. Now we need your help. If you saw a group of kids heading up Witch Mountain please contact Alphea or Red Fountain. We need to find these students." Saladin explained._

"_Can you tell us who these students are?" Elise asked._

"_Yes I'll tell you the girls we lost. Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Musa of Melody, Tecna for Zenith, and Princess Aisha of Andros. Those are the five juniors' now the freshmen girls. Jessie of Hexix, Jane of Solaria, Princess Maggie of Prima, Sydney of Jacara, and Taylor of Rocky." Fargonda explained._

Flora was staring at the screen surprised at what Fargonda just said. Her four best friends and their new friend she didn't know well were lost. Jessie and her roommates she didn't know were also lost. She now knew who the Red Fountain students who were lost. Her boy friends and her ex-boyfriend were lost.

"_That's so sad. Now what about the Red Fountain students?" Andrea asked._

"_The Red Fountain students who are lost are Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Brandon of Erakylon, Timmy of Zenith, Riven of Rocky, Helia of Hexix, Prince Jayden of Bruntuos, Travis of Bruntuos, Daniel of Premiums, Prince Sam of Quartz, and Kyle of Minnus." Saladin announced._

"_Wow those are a lot of students you lost. So if you know any information about any of these students going up to Witch Mountain contact Alphea or Red Fountain. Or if you know what happened to the students call them." Andrea announced._

"_Well that's the highlight of the day. Call Alphea or Red Fountain if you know any information. That's been MDN for you today. As the show ends you'll see pictures of the students who went missing. I'll see you next time from Jennifer Justice." _

The show went on to a slide show of the specialists and fairies that went missing with their names on the bottom. Flora hit record just before the slide show started. When the slide show was over she stopped recording it. She recorded that just as some pictures that may come in handy someday. Then Flora got u[ and didn't eat breakfast instead she went to her room and started to do something.

**Alphea**

Fargonda and Saladin were getting some calls from people saying that they saw a group of girls going up the right path and a group of boys going up the left path.

"Saladin our students are on that mountain. We need to get up that mountain as soon as possible, and save them before those evil witches kill them."

"I know. We need to get some stuff and Griffin and head up there tomorrow to save those students."

"Let's hope that it's not too late already."

**Cave**

The kids weren't exactly sure if it was morning or night all they knew was that they were hungry, and wanted to get out of there right away.

"Someone find a way out of here! It's not nice to trap princes and princesses!" Sam yelled.

"Be quiet! Those witches may be listening, and then sell us to our kingdoms!" Daniel warned.

"Taylor can't you use something to break whatever we're in?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe if our powers worked and I could see." Taylor said.

"Wait be quiet. I can hear someone talking." Stella said.

There was an echo through the cave.

"What are you talking about Marni?" Allie asked.

"I think we should kick them to death! Like we used to do when we played with the soccer balls." Marni said.

"No! I think we should use our magic and kill them!" Allie yelled.

"Als, Marns shut up! We can kick them, and use our magic to kill them." Jamie said.

"Will they have their magic when we battle them?" Marni asked.

"Yes they will, but they'll be no match to us. There's ten freshmen. We kill them off then the older ones we kill off. It'll be fun." Jamie said.

"Do you think the three principals are coming?" Allie asked.

"Probably soon, but our prisoners will be dead by then." Jamie said.

The group was listening to their whole conversation.

"Are they really going to kill us?" Aisha asked.

"No one knows. We've never dealt with these witches before." Tecna said.

"I just hope that Fargonda, Saladin, and maybe even Griffin are coming to help us." Stella said.

"Hey Jane you there? You're a little too quiet." Sydney asked.

No answer. "Jane if you're playing with us it's not funny." Taylor said.

Then there was a soft mumble. "I feel like I'm dying."

"What did Allie wrap on your foot?" Musa asked.

"I don't know. It stopped the bleeding, but I feel so weak like I'm dying slowly." Jane mumbled.

Everyone was now scared. Jane might be dying a slow death and they can't even see what's going on. There was only one option on what to do.

"HELP!" Everyone yelled.

**Please Review! So what's going to happen to the group? How does Flora feel about all of this? Why are Abby and Caitlyn sneaking around? I don't know if I'll get another chapter in before Christmas or not so you'll have to wait. In the meantime why don't you go check out my one-shot called _Blaze of Unknown Invisible Love_. Until next time. SCHMEE SCHMAA!**


	8. Chapter 8 Race Against Time

**Read the bold print at the bottom when you're done reading this! Happy reading.**

Chapter 8

Race Against Time

**Abby and Caitlyn**

Abby and Caitlyn were at Aliza's house and were talking about something. They were in the living room sitting on the couch and recliners. It was now night time and Aliza's parents went to bed. They already asked her parents if it was ok if they asked her to get in on their plan and they said it was ok. So now it was time to ask Aliza.

"So what's up with this plan of yours?" Aliza asked.

Aliza has tan skin like Flora's with wavy chocolate brown hair that was down that went to mid-back and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Aliza we need your help since you're talented with this kind of "situation"." Abby said as she did air quotes.

"Well I might be a little rusty in some parts of this plan, but I'd love to help. It'll be fun, and since it's when we get to have a month and a half off of school we won't have to make up any work." Aliza agreed.

"Yes it's the perfect time. So here's the list of our other friends who are coming on this trip with us. We already asked their parents and they said it was ok just as long as we don't get in trouble. We just need to ask the one girl's parents later since they're busy right now. So we're pretty much covered." Caitlyn gave Aliza the list. "But to have this trip work we must also work on this on the weekends."

"Cool with me, and since when were you so smart?" Aliza asked as she looked at the list. "And working on the weekends is fine with me just as long as I keep my grades up."

"Aliza I'm still the smarter of the two. I came up with most of this plan, but Caitlyn did suggest that we take you on out trip and include you in this." Abby informed.

"This plan is good, and I bet this will be fun. I may be fourteen, but I would've never been about to think of a plan like this." Aliza said.

"Yes, now how about we get into more detail about what we need to do." Abby started.

**Flora's POV**

I was still in my room despite the fact that I skipped lunch, dinner, and my training for the day. My parents tried to get in, but I put a spell on the door so they couldn't get in.

"Flora Jennifer Stump get out here this instance!" My dad yelled as he banged on my door.

"No!" I yelled as I was packing some bags.

"Flora don't even try to escape through the window! There's guards outside your window on high alert so don't even try it. If you even try to make a portal to Magix you'll never go back to Magix, and I'm serious!" My dad yelled. I looked out my window, and saw like ten guards.

"Oh come on! Let me leave this planet for one day!"

"No that's final! Look I'm sorry that your friends are missing, but that doesn't mean that you can go running off to other planets looking for them. I'll see you tomorrow." I heard my dad leave then.

"I'm so mad at my dad! Why won't he let me leave this palace for one day! Geez I miss one day of training, and he goes on a rampage. I wonder what my friends are doing. I hope they're ok." I though.

"Hey Flora, I bet they're ok." Chatta tried to comfort me, but I knew that she really didn't know.

"Chatta I can tell that you don't think they're fine. If they were find and just lost Fargonda and Saladin wouldn't have announced it on MDN."

"I'm sorry. I'm really worried about my friends." Chatta sighed.

"Hey come here." I took Chatta in my hand. "Let's hope that they're fine and aren't dead, and they're safe. In fact let's write something." I got us as I still held Chatta. I walked to my desk, and put Chatta down. Then I got some paper out and started to write some stuff while Chatta was watching.

**End POV  
><strong>

**Alphea**

It was the next morning, and they were discussing what they were going to do when they got up that mountain.

"Saladin are we ready to go up that mountain to see what awaits?" Fargonda asked.

"Yes we are, now Griffin what are these witches like?' Saladin asked.

"Well you two it wasn't a pretty site when I kicked them out of Cloud Tower. So when they were in school they were too evil to the other witches." Griffin said.

"How old are these witches even?" Saladin asked.

"By now they're probably like twenty. Remember they were seniors at the school before they got kicked out, and just before the Trix started to go to Cloud Tower."

"Oh yeah another one of my most terrifying years of teaching." Fargonda remembered.

"Yes, so we need to be extra careful on the way so let's go now." Griffin lead the way to the mountain.

When they got there, there was an uneasy feeling to this mountain. There was lightning flashing on the mountain. Despite the fact that the mountain looked more dangerous than any other mountain they saw they went up looking for their lost students.

**Cave**

The kids didn't know what time of day it was, but they did hear the thunder outside of wherever they were.

"Why do I hear thunder?" Taylor asked.

"Ask Sydney." Travis said.

"Travis how should I know?" Sydney asked.

"Well thunder is related to lightning. And you're the fairy of electric." Travis said.

"True, but just because of that doesn't mean I should know why it's thundering." Sydney said.

"Hey you two lovebirds we can hear you two you know." Helia said.

"We are not lovebirds Helia." Travis said.

"Yeah we're not." Sydney agreed.

"Hey do you guys hear footsteps?" Riven asked.

"Oh crap! Those witches must be coming back!" Musa said.

"Hello prisoners!" Allie screeched.

"Shut up and quit being such a loud mouth!" Riven yelled.

"Oh, I'm the loud mouth." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Oh quit fighting Als, it's the day we get to kill twenty students." Marni said.

"You're not going to kill us if it's the last thing we do!" Bloom said.

"Oh please like that's going to happen. Now girls grab some kids and teleport." Jamie ordered the other two.

Allie, Marni, and Jamie grabbed all the kids and teleported them somewhere. They undid the blindfolds and rope on them. The kids saw that the battle field was simply a cave with not much light. The top of the cave looked really dangerous with shards of rocks pointed downwards towards them.

They also saw Jamie the leader of the witches. Jamie had red hair that went to mid-back in a high pony tail. She had brown eyes with a light tan, and she had freckles on her cheeks.

"Now prisoners here's how this is going down. We're going to give you five minutes without us attacking you so you can give it your all. So use your time wisely." Jamie told them.

"Why are you giving us time if you just want to kill us?" Maggie asked.

"We like having a challenge so we'll be back in a couple minutes in our witch clothes, and then we'll give you your powers back." Marni and the others walked out of the battle field.

"I wonder how they can give us our powers back?" Tecna wondered.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kyle asked.

"Timmy? Tecna? Any ideas?" Helia asked.

"Without my laptop I'm useless." Timmy said.

"Me too." Tecna agreed.

"Guys can we focus on me instead?" Jan asked really softly. Everyone looked at Jane who looked like she was going to collapse if she wasn't using Sam's arms as support.

"Jane what happened to you?" How did you become so weak in like two days?" Sam asked while he helped her to stand.

"I don't know, but I think it was whatever was on my foot that Allie put on. She removed it though, but in the meantime I know what can help me." Jane took the silver ring off her finger, and changed it into her staff.

"Jane I don't think you can battle and support yourself at the same time." Taylor warned.

"Sure I can. If I just stand here I'll be dead meat." Jan tried to walk, but almost fell if it wasn't for Sam.

"Jane be careful. You're too weak. You can't do both." Sam looked her in the eyes while he was holding her.

"Ok." Jane said softly.

"Hey guys if Amore was here she'd say something about this. Where are the pixies?" Stella realized the pixies were missing.

"Uhh…" No one knew where they were.

"Great we'll have to find pixies later." Stella complained.

"Can't Bloom just heal Jane up?" Jessie asked.

"No, the witches didn't give us our powers back." Bloom reminded.

"How are we supposed to defeat these witches?" Sky asked.

"With blood, sweat, and determination." Riven got his sword out.

"We'll what about us? We don't know how to use our swords as creative as you guys do." Jayden got out his sword.

"Whoa man that's a cool sword." Brandon commented.

"It's no big deal." Jayden said. His sword wasn't like the others. His was made of a golden material, and it was shiny. He also got out a red gem, when he pushed it; it turned into a golden shield. The shield and the sword both had a red gem in them. The red gem was in the middle of the shield and for the sword it was in the silver handle.

"Oh, so is Jayden not going to brag about his sword and shield?" Jessie mocked. Jayden just rolled his eyes.

"Jessie quit it." Helia told his sister.

"Jayden your job is to protect Jane. Sam you protect Jessie." Musa instructed.

"I think I have an idea. Every guy picks one girl and the two work together to try and weaken one witch. After everyone picks there will be nine pairs fighting so each witch has to battle six students." Tecna suggested.

"That's brilliant." Timmy commented.

Sky picked Bloom, Brandon picked Stella, Riven picked Musa, Timmy picked Tecna, Helia picked Aisha, Jayden got Jane, Travis picked Sydney, Daniel picked Taylor, Sam got Jessie, and Kyle picked Maggie.

"Ok so how about Sky and I, Riven and Musa, and Kyle and Maggie we fight Jamie?" Bloom suggested.

"Fine with us if you want the hardest." Stella agreed.

"How about Timmy and I, Helia and Aisha, and Travis and Sydney we get Allie?" Tecna suggested.

"Fine with us." Aisha agreed.

"Ok so that leaves Brandon and I, Sam and Jessie, and Daniel and Taylor with Marni. I'm cool with that." Stella agreed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jayden asked.

"You're supposed to protect Jane from any danger." Stella said.

"What just stand here and protect here with my sword and shield?" Jayden asked.

"Yes."

"Can't I switch with Sam?"

"No because he doesn't have a shield and sword like yours. End of discussion." Stella said.

"Oh fine." Jayden crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes.

With that said the witches reappeared. They looked times as scary from before. Now in costume they looked like witches.

Jamie was wearing blood red makeup on her face. Her hair was still up. She was wearing a blood red cape with a blood red shirt that had many tares in the chest area. While she wore blood red pants that had many rips below the knees.

Allie was wearing dark blue makeup on her face. Her hair was now in a high pony tail. Allie was wearing a dark blue flannel shirt that looked like it had blood on it. She was wearing dark blue jeans that looked like it had blood on it too. She was wearing a dark blue cape.

Marni was wearing dark yellow makeup on her face. Marni's hair was down. Marni was wearing a dark yellow long sleeve shirt with many bite marks and rips on the chest and sleeves and blood on it. The same went for her pants, and they also had some blood on them. She was wearing a dark yellow cape.

"Are you guys ready now?" Jamie asked.

"Uhh…it looks like you guys killed someone and someone tore you to shreds." Jayden commented.

"No, it looks they were trying to commit suicide." Kyle said.

"These are just our outfits ok? Anymore questions?" Jamie was getting irritated.

"Yeah! What have you done with our pixies?" Stella demanded an answer.

"Oh those annoying bugs, yeah we threw them in the freezer, and if you can beat us you can have them. You'll never defeat us though." Allie said.

"Why you!" Stella held up a fist.

"Battle!" Jamie yelled as she threw a red orb.

The kids dodged the attack just in time and Jayden protected him and Jane with his shield.

"Go to the witch you got!" Musa yelled.

"Ok!"

**Marni**

"My oh my what am I ever to do with six kids going after me?" Marni asked sarcastically.

"This! Solar Beam!" Stella threw it at her.

Marni put up a golden shield and it absorbed the attack. "That was nothing, now it's my turn." Marni snapped her fingers, and changed into her golden bikini again.

"Don't look!" Taylor yelled to the guys.

"Sam!" Jessie hit him on the arm.

"Too hot." Brandon, Daniel, and Sam said as they fell to the ground.

"This is too easy." Marni changed back into her regular clothes. "Now let's see for the girls I have this." Marni snapped her fingers again. This time an allusion came up. It was an allusion of this superhot muscular guy.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot!" Stella tried to run up to him, but as soon as she touched him she passed out.

"Four down two freshmen to go." Marni said.

"Taylor get your thing out." Jessie said quickly.

Taylor got her ring and wrist band and changed them into her mallet-shield like thing. "There we go."

"Yeah like that's going to save your butts." Marni rolled her eyes. "Come on give it your best shot. Hit me."

"On the count of three Taylor." Jessie whispered to her. "Royal Ice Flame!" Jessie held it in her hands.

"Rock Blast!" Taylor held shards of rocks.

"One…..Two…..Three! Fire!" Jessie yelled.

Both of them threw their attacks at Marni. The attacks threw her against the cave's wall with a big bang. When Marni slid down the wall she got up. When they saw her, her hair was in her face and a mess, and her cape was all torn up.

"Oh you're gonna pay!" Marni threatened.

"You said give it your best shot!" Jessie yelled.

"Here's your pay! Beauty Blindness!" Marni yelled as she glowed golden way too bright. She lit up the whole cave and Jessie and Taylor tried to shield it away, but the light broke through it. Jessie and Taylor passed out from it being too bright for their eyes.

"Marni tone it down! We're batting to you know!" Allie yelled.

"Oh fine!" Marni ceased her golden ray.

**Allie**

"So how do you guys fight?" Allie asked like she didn't care.

"Like this!" Aisha threw a morphix ball at her.

Allie caught it like it was nothing at all. "Oh little fairy, this is nothing. It'll help me though." Allie threw it in her mouth.

"Uhhh…" Everyone was staring at her.

"It's moistens my mouth which helps with my specialty." Allie pointed out.

"Oh no, Sydney zap her quickly!" Tecna ordered.

"Ok." Sydney took her off her necklace, and changed it into her scepter. "Electrical Shock!" Sydney pointed her scepter towards Allie, and it sent an electrical shock towards her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Allie let out an ear piercing scream and was sent towards the wall. When she slid down the wall she got up, and her cape and clothes were torn up. Allie had a cut across her forehead oozing out blood. She also looked really ticked off.

"Sydney we're in trouble know! She's gonna kill us!" Travis yelled.

"You bet ya kid." Allie yelled. "You're gonna pay this way! Rawr! Death Screech!" Allie screeched.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone was holding their hands on their ears. Unfortunately not only was there a loud ear piercing scream, but rocks starting falling down on the group that was attacking Allie and the group who attacked Marni.

"Sydney! You had to make Allie mad!" Travis yelled.

"Sorry!" Sydney yelled.

"Tecna! Make a shield with me!" Aisha yelled.

"Ok!" Tecna and Aisha made a shield.

"Aisha that doesn't look like that's going to hold!" Helia yelled.

"Tecna that looks too unstable it's going to fail!" Timmy yelled.

"Too late!" Aisha yelled.

Tecna and Aisha's shield failed. The rocks came crashing down at them. The groups who attacked Marni and Allie were both beneath rocks, but it was mostly the group who attacked Allie who got hit the worst.

"My work is done." Allie said.

**Jamie**

"So what's in store from you wittle kids?" Jamie asked.

"This is what is in store for you!" Musa sent a musical boom her way. Jamie put a shield up, and it protected her.

"Oh come on that was nothing. Now since my sisters have already attacked, and I have harvested their power it's my turn." Jamie was getting ready for something.

"What's she doing?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, but brace yourselves." Bloom was getting ready for any danger.

"Ready or not it's time to blast! Solar Voice!" Jamie yelled. The whole cave lit up really bright, and there was a loud ear piercing scream.

"What is this?" Riven yelled as he covered his ears.

"One of my powers is combinations! With triple the power! So when my sisters attacked your friends I harvested their powers since it went all through the cave! So say your last words! Hyper Light!" Jamie yelled. This time light ten times brighter appeared.

"Guys what are you doing? Attack her!" Jayden yelled from a far.

"Now for my actual powers plus Allie's! Blood Scream!" Jamie yelled as she did some movement with her hands as there was as scream of horror in the cave. Jamie picked up all the kids she was battling, and threw them in the air, and then threw them back onto the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" They all yelled in pain.

**Jayden and Jane**

"There has to be something I can do!" Jayden yelled as he and Jane were behind his shield.

"Jayden it's really risky though. One by one everyone fell. If you go out there right now you may get killed. It's three really powerful witches against a freshmen specialist, it's highly doubtful that the specialist is going to win." Jane warned.

"Jane I know you're probably right, but I have to help my friends. I'm going out there. You keep the shield and protect yourself, but before I go I have to tell you something. If I die and don't come back tell…" Jayden whispered the rest in Jane's ear.

Jane smirked a bit. "Ok."

"If I do come back don't you dare say anything I just told you or else I'm going to tell Sam that you hate him." Jayden touched her nose.

"Ok I get it, and never touched my nose again."

"I'm going in." Jayden gave Jane the shield, and went out and braced himself.

**All three witches**

"The kids are practically dead. Now what?" Allie asked.

"Wait there's still two kids over there, and it looks like one wants to be a hero." Marni pointed to Jayden coming up to them.

"Wow this kid must be stupid! Three witches against a freshmen!" Jamie mocked.

"No one mocks the prince of Bruntous!" Jayden yelled.

"Oh, so now you're a prince! Then we'll give you the royal treatment!" Jamie yelled as she held Jayden in the air.

"Wait what is this! I can't control my body!" Jayden yelled as he was trying to move his body, but couldn't.

"I'm the witch of blood. I can control your body movement with your blood. Now dear sisters add the final touches before I throw him off the mountain." Jamie said.

"Ok." Allie and Marni were about to attack.

"Death Screech!" Allie screeched out.

The attack was way too intense for Jayden's ears, but he couldn't move his arms so he had to deal with it.

"My turn! Close your eyes sisters! Golden Beauty!" Marni let out a golden ray of light that was way too intense for Jayden's eyes. He would've closed them, but Jamie was controlling his eye lids.

"My turn! Mister hero is going to be dead! Allie do the honors, and make a hole through the cave wall." Jamie ordered.

"One moment." Allie went one to the cave wall, and used her voice to make an opening in the wall.

"Take your last breath kid it's your turn to die!" Jamie threw him out the opening in the wall.

"Jayden!" Jane yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Jayden was falling down the cliff.

"Well, well, well one wittle freshmen to go. This has to be our best kill girls." Jamie said as she, Marni, and Allie started to walk to Jane slowly.

"Wind Gust!" Jane move her staff and sent a wind towards Jamie.

"Wow you made me cold what an attack. Now sisters you attack before I kill her." Amie ordered.

"I'll attack first." Marni got closer to Jane, and was about to attack.

"What's going on?" Everyone heard a girl's voice.

Everyone turned to see Stella slowly getting out from all the rocks.

"Marni! I thought you killed her!" Jamie yelled.

"Not exactly kill. She was under my hot guy spell, and then some rocks from Allie's attacks hit the kids who were attacking me!" Marni said.

"Quit fighting you two and attack before she has time to recover and protect this one!" Allie yelled.

"Jamie help me make the attack that'll kill her off." Marni said.

Jamie smirked. "Ok."

"Beauty Blood Beam!" Marni and Jamie sent an attack towards Jane.

"No!" Stella ran in front of Jane, but didn't have time to create a shield. Stella fell to the ground. She was covered in blood, and she looked like she aged seventy years.

"Stella what happened?" Jane asked as she shook her cousin's body.

"Beauty Blood Beam. An attack we only lose if we want to kill someone. This attack may seem harmless, but really it sucks the life out of you then turns you into an old person and your body starts bleeding suddenly. This attack practically kills the person who takes it in." Jamie told her.

"No, Stella come on you can't die!" Jane yelled as she shook her harder.

Suddenly Stella's body started glowing yellow.

"What's going on? Marni what are you doing?" Jamie yelled.

"I'm doing nothing!" Marni yelled.

When the light dimmed Stella was flying in a new outfit and new look.

"Stella what happened to you?" Jane asked.

"I got my Enchantix!"

"Good help me!" Jane yelled as the witches were about to attack her again.

**Jayden**

"Oh please, oh please don't let me fall!" Jayden yelled. Jayden was hanging onto the side of the cliff, and then started to give out where he was hanging onto. "No!" Jayden started falling again. "Ahhh! Jayden thought he was about to die, but suddenly he stopped falling. "Am I dead?" Jayden had his arms over his eyes.

"Jayden where are the others?" A male voice asked.

"Headmaster Saladin!" Jayden opened his eyes to find the three principals.

"Jayden why were you falling out of the sky?" Fargonda asked.

"No time for talking follow me! My friends are in danger!" Jayden started running back up the mountain and trying to find the cave.

"Jayden what's going on up there?" Griffin asked.

"Well these witches were battling us and everyone was defeated, but Jane and I. So I went out and tried to defeat them myself, but instead I got thrown off the cliff. Now Jane is up there all alone with a foot injury, and she's going to be gone if we don't hurry up!" Jayden started running even faster.

"Jayden quit running I can teleport us there!" Griffin yelled.

"What? How?" Jayden yelled as he stopped running.

"I had an encounter with them maybe a year or two ago, and I remember where it is." Griffin said.

"Then hurry up make magic!" Jayden yelled.

"Teleportus to the witches cave." Griffin teleported them to the witches cave.

"Jane!" Jayden ran over to Jane's body that was splattered in blood, and it looked like she aged like seventy years.

"Where are those witches?" Griffin yelled.

"Ewww is that Griffin I hear!" Jamie yelled.

"Yes is it, and come here wherever you are!" Griffin yelled.

"Ok." The three witches came down from where they guessed the ceiling of the cave.

"Ahhhh!" Stella yelled as she came crashing down onto the cave floor.

"Why are you three tormenting these students? And how did you sneak into Alphea and Red Fountain and change those lists! Griffin yelled.

"We wanted to kill some of your best students to get our revenge for you kicking us out of Cloud Tower! The rest is a secret!" Allie screeched.

"Quit screeching! Now give is our students back!" Griffin yelled.

"If you guys can defeat us which is highly doubtful you can have your students back." Allie said.

"Beauty Blood Beam!" Jamie and Marni threw it at the principals, Jane, and Jayden.

"Counter Attack!" Griffin and Fargonda put a shield up, and it bounced back to the three witches superfast.

"Ahhhh!" The counter attack hit the witches.

The witches were now older and had blood splattered on them.

"Oh no! Retreat!"" Jamie yelled. The three witches were gone.

"Ok that was easier said than done." Saladin said.

"Now what? Everyone is unconscious and injured." Jayden said.

"Well let's teleport everyone back to Alphea and we can actually see the damage." Fargonda said.

"Well everyone is under all those rocks, and the pixies are somewhere in a freezer." Jayden pointed to the pile of rocks in the cave.

They saw parts of human bodies, but no one completely avoided the attack. Just from the looks of the rocks the healing process wasn't going to be too easy.

"This isn't going to be good. Ok, how about Griffin goes and checks to see where the pixies are, and see if there's any trace of the witches. I have a feeling they have something up their sleeve. They wouldn't just retreat like that." Fargonda said.

"Ok I'll go check out this cave while I look for the pixies." Griffin left to go investigate.

"Come on Saladin let's move these rocks off our students." Fargonda said.

The two teachers said some spells and presto the rocks were gone, but there was much to come.

"Come on, we need to get Alphea." Fargonda said before anyone could say anything about the students' injuries.

Saladin and Fargonda started teleporting all the students back to Alphea. Lastly the two principals plus Jayden left.

**Please Review! Ok crappy ending I know. What are the twins up to now? Are the kids dead yet? Why did the Risssy Sises give up so easily? Find out in like two weeks. Sorry, but my brother is home now and we hang out a lot plus I'm getting a phone for Christmas so I'm going to be busy, and I have to remember this dumb Chrispian speech that is 28 lines long: ( So I'm sorry I won't be updating like once a week like I usually do. So go read my one shot called **_**Blaze of Unknown Invisible Love**_** if you didn't already to pass the time by. Until next time. Have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! : )**


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

Chapter 9

Secrets

**Abby and Caitlyn**

It was the afternoon and Abby and Caitlyn were still at Aliza's house, they had spent the night. They were in her garage talking about something. They were sitting on the hood of Aliza's parents' car.

"So when does this plan of yours start?" Aliza asked.

"Well we told you about it already last night so I guess we could start today." Abby said.

"Ok where's the stuff?" Aliza asked.

Abby and Caitlyn looked at each other with a weird face.

"You forgot to bring the stuff didn't you?" Aliza hopped off the hood of the car ready to go.

"We didn't say that…." Caitlyn said as she hopped off the car too.

"Then where is it?"

"Ok fine we forgot it, let's go." Abby hopped off the car and they all headed off to Abby and Caitlyn's 'house'.

When they got to the royal palace Aliza was amazed by it. Then as they were about to go in Rose came running up to Abby.

"AC! CA! You're back! With Aliza even!" Rose squealed as she hugged Abby.

"Rose it's been a day and you already miss us? It's Aliza you should've missed, you haven't seen her for a while." Abby pointed to Aliza who was still looking at the palace.

"Aza! Rose hugged Aliza.

"Wow it's been a long time since I heard you say that. Maybe if AC and CA would bring me here more often maybe I'd get to see the girl who's like a sister to me." Aliza said.

"Hey, you're the one who's always busy with school." Caitlyn pointed out.

"We only live like five minutes away from each other. You could just walk over to my house and invite me over. It's like I see you once a year these days." Aliza said.

"Come on let's go…." Abby lead all of them in the palace.

When they entered Aliza looked even more amazed. She had forgotten how wonderful it looked. Even though Caitlyn and Abby weren't officially royalty they lived like they were. Caitlyn had to smack her head to get out of her trance.

"Ow!" Aliza rubbed her head where Caitlyn smacked her.

"You've been here before, quit acting like you've never seen this place." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, ok, geez you barely bring me here anymore. Cut me some slack." Aliza tried to calm her down. Suddenly there was a slam.

"I can hear you. Aliza baby! How long's it been?" Trevor came up to her and hugged her.

"I don't like it when you call me baby. Two you're kind of smushing me." Aliza was trying to lose the grip he had on her.

"Sorry, but my nieces never bring me here anymore. When you girls were little you came over like every week. It's like you're really part of the Stump family here. You still are, but we barely see you anymore." Trevor released his grip on her.

"Daddy I'm hungry. Can you tell the chefs to make me something." Rose pulled on his shirt.

"Sure Rose." I'll see you girls later." Trevor walked with Rose to the kitchen.

"Wow your dad is strong. I think he almost broke my baby." Aliza rubbed her back.

"He's not our dad remember." Abby reminded.

"Oops sorry forgot. Hey that proves my point even more. Since you barely bring me here anymore I forgot about that." Aliza said.

"Ok with this plan we'll stay more connected. Now let's get up to our rooms get the stuff and go back to your house." Caitlyn said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to stay here?" Abby questioned.

"I guess." Caitlyn said.

"I swear you have like fifty blonde moments a day." Abby said as they started to walk upstairs.

"I'm not a blonde though." Caitlyn said.

"Which makes it even sadder." Abby said.

"Insulting!" Caitlyn flipped her head and hair the other way.

**Alphea**

All the students and the teachers, but Griffin were at Alphea. They were examined the students in the informatory, and there was almost no hope, according to them.

"Saladin there's only one choice." Fargonda said.

"Yeah, but will she make it in time and still will she be able to help them?" Saladin asked

"It's worth a shot at least. Call her up and Jayden and I will try to help them in the meantime." Fargonda turned her head to look at the students.

"Ok let's hope that she'll be able to get then stable at least…" Saladin walked out to call her.

"Jayden check on the younger kids while I check on the older ones." Fargonda walked over to where the older ones were.

Jayden walked over to his friends and the girls. Jayden walked over to Jane though.

"Jane can you hear me?" Jayden lightly shook her body.

"Mom shoo…." Jane moved her hand around.

"Mom? Jane wake up?" Jaden shook her harder.

"Fine!" Jane opened her eyes up and sat up. "Jayden, wait where am I?"

"Alphea, sit back down though, you can't work yourself too hard." Jayden pushed her back down on her bed. Then he went over to a desk and got a mirror. "Here."

Jane took the mirror wondering what was going on. She held the mirror up to her face. "Ahhhhh!" She saw that she looked like was eighty and also looked like she came out of horror movie.

"Shhhhh!" Jayden pushed a finger against her lips.

"Why am I old and why am I bleeding to death?" Jane exclaimed.

"The villains casted a spell on you and know Saladin went to go get someone to help you guys." Jayden told her.

"Hey Jayden, Helia wants to talk to you." Fargonda yelled from a far.

"Oh ok. I'll be back in a minute." Jayden went over to where Helia and Fargonda were.

When Jayden got there Helia didn't look good, but he wasn't as bad as Jane was. He was lying on the bed not sitting up.

"I'll leave you two here for a moment." Fargonda went to go check on the other kids.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I know you like her. It's so obvious…" Helia gave him a look.

"So what if I like her?" Jayden took a look at Jessie lying in the bed.

"If you admit it to me. I'm willing to help you….once this whole injury thing wears off."

"Why are you even willing to help? Aren't you protective of her like other siblings usually are?"

"Jayden I know you're a nice kid on the inside and a wonderful prince to your home planet so I'm willing to help you for couple reasons."

"But I think she actually hates me though." Jayden looked at the floor.

"I don't think she really hates you. She a pretty good actress so I really can't tell you that, but I'm pretty sure she has a soft spot for you somewhere."

"Huh….ok. So how are you going to help me?"

Helia grabbed some paper from the desk next to him and a pencil. "Here, write down your feelings that's the first step." Helia gave him the paper and pencil.

"Ummm thanks…." Jayden took it and was about to leave when Saladin and Maci barged in.

"Mom?" Helia questioned.

"Helia! Your uncle told me everything. Now let's see if I can heal you since you're already awake." Maci walked up to him, and healed him in an instance.

"Wasn't that hard. Couple of broken bones, but not hat serious. Saladin I thought you said this was a life or death situation!"

"I thought it was!"

"If I may. Umm Miss. ummm Helia's mom it's Jane you should be worried about." Jayden pointed to Jane.

"My goodness!" Maci walked over to Jane. Jayden and Helia followed.

"Mom can you heal them?"

"Hmmm…oh I got it. Closeus and cleanus est spratus." Maci did a hand movement over Jane's body and it was cleaned of the blood, and she wasn't bleeding anymore. She was also her teenage self too.

"Ok….but what about her hair?" Jayden asked.

"Oh that's easy. Returnus colorus." Maci's hands hovered over her hair.

Jane looked good as new now. "Uhh what happened?"

"We'll explain later."

Maci continued on with the kids and they were all healed pretty easily. "Saladin that was not a life or death situation."

"Bu what about Jane? She was bleeding and old."

"Her blood wasn't coming out that hard and that spell only made her look like she was eighty she was still in her original age."

"But-it-uh-looked- I'll shut up."

"Just because there's bruising and stuff on the outside doesn't mean they're on the brink of death. I thought I told you that before." Maci shook her head.

"Ok I forgot."

"Well onto other matters while I'm here. Jessie how you liking the new school?" Maci asked her.

"Its fine I made some new friends." Jessie answered.

"Meet anyone special?" Maci hinted.

"No!" Jessie shook her head.

"Well I thought I heard your name between your brother and his friend over there." Jessie looked over to Helia and Jayden. "He's kind of cute. He kind of reminds me of your father."

"Ewww…"

"I'll be seeing you later Jessie. Bye Helia!"

"Bye mom." Helia said from a far.

Maci made a portal and left.

"OK students let's just rest for the rest of the day, and tomorrow we can discuss this 5hole issue." Fargonda said.

"Ok." Everyone went to their dorm room.

**Flora**

Flora was with her mom talking about her training when her father and Rose barged in all of a sudden.

"Hey beautiful ladies, take a break from this training and let's go see the twins and Aliza." Trevor said as she kissed Morgan on the cheek.

"Flora! Flora!" Aza is here!" Rose ran up to Flora and hugged her.

"Oh so it's that Aliza." Flora figured it out.

"Come on let's go see them." Trevor led them to Abby's room.

When they arrived at her room they heard some music and what sounded like Abby and Caitlyn singing.

"Are Caitlyn and Abby singing?" Flora questioned.

Trevor and Morgan looked at each other until Morgan spoke out.

"Yes…they're singing because they just joined the choir at school so they needed to practice." Morgan said.

"Choir? That's out of the ordinary with them." Flora said.

"Yeah, so why don't we leave them alone, and we can continue training and see them later." Trevor said.

"Ok." Flora started to walk.

"Wait Flora, how about you well umm go out to town and rest for the rest of the day?" Morgan offered.

Flora turned around and looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing baby, we just think that you need a break for the day, but you are forbidden to leave this planet." Trevor said.

"Go hang with Nick or some of your friends." Morgan added.

"Ok?" Flora was confused with her parents' sudden change in behavior.

"Good, now scurry along." Morgan gave her a push.

"Phew…Rose how about you go play in the gardens?" Trevor said.

"Ok daddy." Rose skipped off to the gardens.

"Trevor how is this supposed to work?"

"I thought they were staying at Aliza's to do this."

"I did too, but let's go have a chat with them now."

**Flora**

"Ok I'm seriously confused. What just happened?" Flora thought.

"Flora!" Chatta came flying up to her.

"Hey Chatta the weirdest thing just happened to me."

"What?"

"My parents just told me to go hang with Nick or my friends isn't that a bit odd?"

"Yes that seems odd of them, but let's go shopping and see some of your friends!"

"Ok Chatta."

**Abby and Caitlyn**

Trevor and Morgan told them about what happened, and told them they should go somewhere else.

"See I told you we shouldn't have stayed here!" Caitlyn complained.

"Hey it was your job to remind me to bring the stuff!" Abby defended.

The two twins continued to bicker for a while before it became a slap fight. Aliza had to step in before it became a fist fight.

"Girls! Come on now we're teenagers and can handle this in a mature way." Aliza stepped in between the two and separated the two.

"Fine, get the stuff and let's go to your house we need to meet the others anyways…" Abby started to walk out.

"Idiot…" Caitlyn mumbled.

"I heard that!" Abby hissed.

**Later that night**

The twins were at Aliza's house for the night. Flora had come home, but didn't know. She had come from hanging out with some friends and Nick. It was dark in her palace for some reason so she had to feel her way to her room.

"Mom? Dad? Rose? Anybody?" Flora called out.

"Umm Flora I think everyone is asleep." Chatta said.

"What why it's only…..oh my gosh! It's midnight!" Flora looked on her phone.

"I thought your friends said it was nine!"

"They must've tricked me since they knew I'd leave of it was later."

"Well at least there's no screaming…." Chatta started.

""Flora Jennifer Stump!" Trevor yelled out as he turned on some of the lights, and walked down to where she was.

"You spoke too soon Chatta…."

"Where have you been young lady?" Trevor asked irritated.

"Out with my friends…..and Nick." Flora whispered.

"Like that?" he crossed his arms.

Flora was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a tube top with high heels. She was wearing more makeup than usual with hoop earrings wearing her hair in a high pony tail.

"My friends told me to change into this…."

"If you're friends told you to jump off a cliff would you?"

"No…"

"To your room! No outing with your friends for the next three months!" Trevor pointed towards her room.

Flora didn't say anything she just started walking to her room in silence until she heard her father mumble something.

"And you better still have you're virginity."

Flora continued to walk to her room, but was now mad at her dad. It was her parents' idea to let her go out for the night, and now her dad thinks she did it….again. Flora would never do it until she was married or engaged at least. Flora's trail of thoughts stopped as she tripped by mistake then found herself on the hallway floor, and found a sharp pain in her palm.

"Awww!" Flora let out a scream.

"Flora what happened?" Chatta asked.

"What is this?" Flora looked at the sharp object that was in her hand. It was black and looked like a speaker.

"Who cares just rip it out!"

Flora grabbed the object, and yanked it out. Flora was holding back the pain that came when she took it out. The object was part of something electronic she knew that.

"Odd…I'm going to bed." Flora got up and went to her room and went to bed.

_**Flora's Dream**_

"_What are you talking about you idiot?" the first female hollered._

"_I'm not the idiot you are!" the second female hollered._

"_Girls, quit fighting right now!" the first guy yelled._

"_No she thinks I'm stupid…" the second female said._

"_Relax babe." the first guy gave the second female a kiss._

"_I don't like this…" a third female complained._

"_Why not?" a fourth female asked._

"_I have to act like I have no feelings when I'm really excited to be here. Why do I have to act like this?" the third female asked._

"_Cause you absolutely have to act way different so they don't suspect anything." a second male said._

"_Hey hot stuff give me some lips." the first female started kissing the second male._

"_Find a room you two…." the second female said as she rolled her eyes._

"_Oh quit complaining you just kissed your boyfriend, and plus they kind of remind me of well….me and my ex." the third one sighed._

"_Oh don't worry. Everything will be back to normal soon." the fourth female wrapped an arm around the third female._

Flora woke up and sat up. "What was that about?"

"Ahhhh….what are you up at three am for Flo?" Chatta yawned.

"I had a weird dream. There were like six people in a hotel or something like that, and they were talking about something. It seemed a bit odd."

"That's an odd dream, but just let it pass. Probably just something you saw on TV or your friends said." Chatta said. "I'm going o bed, night." Chatta yawned and went back to bed.

Flora laid back down in her bed wondering why she had that dream. It was just odd she didn't know or recognize any of them.

**Alphea**

It was the next morning and Fargonda and Saladin had told all the children about what happened, and Griffin had brought the pixies back to Alphea.

"You kids are free to go relax for the day, but tomorrow it's back to class. You're dismissed." Fargonda and Saladin said.

Everyone left, but Helia pulled Jayden over to talk to him privately.

"Did you do what I asked?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see where this is going." Jayden handed over the papers to him.

Helia looked at them for a moment then had a smirk. "I have the perfect idea. I need help from your friends though and their girl…..friends."

"What?"

Helia whispered in his ear since he saw all the other younger kids from a far. Jayden's eyes widen as he heard what he had to do.

"No way! I can't do that!" Jayden shook his head.

"Jayden just believe in yourself I did it once myself. Trust me."

Jayden let out a sigh. "Fine, but only because you're doing like a quarter of the plan and it might work…."

"Jayden no girl can resist one who can do this. You're really talented, I know you can do this. Now let's go to town get a coffee or something and discuss this plan." Helia and Jayden started walking off towards Magix.

**Somewhere unknown**

"Jamie why did we give up so easily?" Marni asked.

"Marni I have a new plan. This one will be really intense and a do or die situation."

"But why couldn't of we just kill them off right there?" Allie asked.

"Remember what I told you back then?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok girls before we go out there I have to tell you something." Jamie started._

"_What?" Marni and Allie asked._

"_Don't use your most powerful attacks out there."_

"_What why?" they both were confused._

"_This is just a warm up for now. I have a plan that I'll come up later that it'll be more fun."_

"_So we can't use any of our powerful attacks?" Marni asked._

"_Well we might just use Beauty Blood Beam, but that's about it. Now let's go." Jamie said and walked out."_

_**End of Flashback  
><strong>_

"It's all part of my plan. Just trust me. Remember when we were locked up in prison when we were fifteen and Marni fourteen?"

"Oh yeah, you lead some people to freedom, but you left us for dead!" Marni yelled.

"Yeah! You said you were coming back, but you never did! Marni and I had to escape ourselves!" Allie screeched.

"Shut up! That's how we got out powers isn't it? Now shut the fuck up or else I'm going to summon my monsters on you!"

"Fine, but tell us this plan, and not leave us for dead like you did when we were younger." Marni demanded.

"It's not fully developed, but this is kind of what is going to happen…." Jamie started to talk about her plan.

**Please Review! What the heck are the twins and Aliza doing? What was Flora's dream about and why did she have it? Is Helia playing a love doctor or something? What are the Rissy Sises planning? Find out soon. Until next time!**

**Hey people! I got this up way sooner than I excepted. My brother isn't here today so I was bored so I got to type this up….on my new laptop! Ok not new but my brother gave me his old one so I get to have this laptop! So now I'll be able to type up my chapters sooner since I don't have to wait for my mom to get off the computer. **


	10. Chapter 10 Action!

Chapter 10

Action!

**A week later**

For the past week Jayden's been working on his plan that Helia came up with. Jayden's been constantly been asking Helia for help, but he kept saying that he had to do it on his own. Unfortunately Jayden's been putting it off for the last week, and tonight he had to do it since he'd be playing tonight.

Jayden was in his room with Travis and he was t his desk trying to think of something to write down, but just couldn't put his feelings down on paper. Travis took a glance over his shoulder and looked at the paper trying to see what he was doing.

"Dude what ya up to?" Travis asked.

"Don't you already know?" Jayden turn around in his chair.

"How should I know? Wait oh! You trying to impress someone by the name of Jessica? Oh and by the way all of us are dating one of the girls. Jessie is still single."

Jayden took a look at him for minute before answering. "Yes." he sighed. "But you guys should know about the plan, and great for you guys."

"What plan?" Travis was confused.

"Huh…one second." Jayden got up and out of their room. When he came back he was pushing Sam in.

"Dude! I was doing something!" Sam was mad at the sudden break into his and Daniel's room and pushing him over to his and Travis's room.

"Do you know about the plan?" Jayden asked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Didn't Helia come by sometime this week and ask you something? Either of you?"

"No." they both answered.

"What the heck!" Jayden yelled.

**Helia**

Helia was in his room doing the school work he was piled p with. He already booked the place that Jayden was supposed to play at so he was pretty much done with his work he just needed o het the plan over with. All of a sudden his phone went off. It was a text from Jayden.

_Helia! U were supposed 2 tell Sam, Travis, and the girls about the plan! _

As he read the text he silently cursed. He ran out of his room, and headed towards the Falcons room to tell them the plan. As he walked in he saw Jayden with his other roommates.

"Sorry." Helia mumbled.

"Are you going to tell them or not? It wasn't my job to."

Helia started to explain the plan, but shortly stopped after he started talking. "Jayden where's the song?"

Jayden had a weird look on his face. "Sorry." he murmured.

"You didn't write it yet?" Helia practically yelled.

"I couldn't think of anything!"

Helia sighed and continued to explain what he thought what could happen, but he didn't know if that was going to exactly work since the song wasn't made. Suddenly Jayden yelled when he was still explaining.

"Wait I got it!" Jayden yelled.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I know what the song is going to be about! Wait! I think I have two song ideas, but with the same title!"

"Move it and write it then I have to go ask the girls still, but how are whoever is going to sing supposed to remember the lyrics?" Helia asked.

"We'll think of a way. Wait when are we booked at the bar?" Jayden asked.

"Eight."

"Tell the girls to meet us at the bar at six. Tell Jess you need to talk to her at six though for something. Now go before I forget what's brainstorming in my head!" Jayden ran into his room and stared writing.

He was on his way to the girls' room now to tell them about the plan, but somehow had to get Jessie out of there. Then he came up with the perfect plan. He got his phone out and texted Stella.

_Hey I need you to go to your cousin's room. Wait for me outside though._

As Helia was about to drive off on his levabike he got a text from Stella.

_Umm ok, but you'll have to explain first later._

He drove off to Alphea thinking of a way to tell Stella this and to make sure she doesn't blab to Jessie about it. He knew she wasn't the best secret keeper when it came it boys. When he got to Alphea he walked in. When he found Jessie's room he saw Stella waiting there,

"Hey Stella I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need to take Jessie to the mall or somewhere. I'm going to talk to the other girls about a plan I have to get Jessie and Jayden together. I think those are the only two who aren't dating."

"Oooo secrets tell me!" Stella playfully clapped her hands.

"Umm no. Just go take Jessie to the mall for like an hour. To see the secret go to the Sodaholic Bar tonight at eight with your friends."

"Ok I'll take Jessie to the mall and talk about makeup and stuff. I'll even get her a sexy outfit for the night."

Stella walked into the common room to see none of the girls Helia followed and wondered where they could be.

"Where are they?" Stella took a step further in, but stepped onto something. "Huh?" Stella picked up a soda can. "New kind of Coke! Sugary and has lots of caffeine! Guaranteed to keep you up all night long." Stella read the label, then the fine print. "Warning! May pass out in an instance if you drink too many or have major headaches if you drink too many!"

"Looks like the girls had a little coke party." Helia said seeing like two dozen other empty cans of cokes.

"Well let's find them." Stella barged into a room to find Sydney and Taylor passed out on the floor with some soda cans. "Well next room."

Stella barged into the next room to find Maggie passed out hanging off her bed with a soda can in her had. "Oh come on how much soda can girls drink?"

Stella barged into the next room to find Jane passed out in front of the door, and Jessie halfway on Jane's bed with more soda. "Jessie!"

"What?" Jessie yelled and fell off the bed.

"You're coming to the mall with me!" Stella practically yelled. Stella grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"But I'm not in the right clothing!" Jessie yelled before she dragged her out of her room.

"What's all the yelling about?" Jane woke up and yawned.

"Get the other girls first." Helia told Jane.

"Ok." Jane looked weak in the knees as she got up and walked off to the other rooms to get the girls.

Helia was waiting the common room for the girls. When they all came out they didn't look too good, but he had to tell them about the plan right away. "Ok girls I can tell you're groggy from your coke party, but I need to ask you something."

"Get to the point." Taylor yawned.

"Ok I need you girls to meet me and the Falcons at the Sodaholic Bar at six tonight without Jessie."

"Why without Jessie?" Maggie yawned.

"I'll explain later, but I was going to talk to her, but I think you kids need me with. Instead I'm going to ask my uncle to talk to her for like two hours."

"Ok, we'll meet you at the Sodaholic Bar at six." Sydney yawned.

"Ok make sure you're on time." Helia got us and left.

**Stella and Jessie**

"Stella I'm not in the right clothing though." Jessie whined.

"Oh quit complaining we have to find you a super sexy outfit for you."

"Why?"

"You never know when you need an emergency sexy outfit."

"Can we just go back to my dorm?"

"No! Now let's go to Devil's Dresses!" Stella dragged her into the store to look for an outfit.

**Flora**

Flora was with her parents training when the twins barged in arguing.

"Shut up you nitwit!" Abby yelled.

"No! I told you we should-ahhh!" Caitlyn yelled.

The twins had not realized that Flora and her parents were in that room. They stopped dead in their tracks looking at them. Morgan and Trevor gave them a go and run for it look.

"Hi…" the twins waved and smiled.

"What are you two fighting about now?" This has to be like the tenth time this week." Flora said.

For the last week the twins had been constantly been fighting, but Flora had no idea why. She knew they got into fights, but not this often.

"Fine if you really want to know then….we were talking about…boys we like." Abby confessed.

Morgan and Trevor raised an eyebrow. They thought they were constantly fighting about something else.

Flora grew a smile on her face. "Hmm so the twins are having trouble with boys?"

"Maybe." Caitlyn mumbled.

"I can help you with an easy fix."

"Help us then!" the twins yelled.

"Wait!" Trevor interrupted.

"What? We're not allowed to date? You agreed on our birthday that was well…uhh April it's late September now it was…" Caitlyn was counting the months on her fingers.

"Five months." Abby blurted out.

"No I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that Flora go help the twins your mother and I have to discuss something."

"Ok?" Flora said uncertain that her parents were letting her stop right in the middle of training.

"Yay! Come on Flo!" Abby and Caitlyn dragged her off to their room.

"Morgan do you think the twins can be responsible with boyfriends?"

"Trevor they're thirteen, they can handle it, and Flora is here too. She'll probably know more about them since the twins tell her more about their lives than us."

**Red Fountain**

The Specialists and the Falcons were about to go to the Sodaholic Bar, but before they went Helia had to make sure that his uncle would call Jessie into his office.

"Ok you guys go to the bar while I go to talk to Saladin." Helia said.

"Ok we'll see you later." the guys left and headed off to Magix.

Helia walked to Saladin's office and hoping he was there. When he got there he knocked and went in.

"Helia what can I do for you?"

"Can you do me-well kind of me a favor for like two hours?"

"Well depends the favor is."

"Can you stall Jessie until eightish for me?"

"I guess, but what's this have to do with anything?"

Helia explained what he was doing for Jessie and the plan to Saladin.

"Yes I can do that then."

With that said Helia left, and headed for the Sodaholic Bar.

**Sodaholic Bar**

"I can't believe I actually did this." Jayden dropped a set of papers on the table.

"Dude that's great, but how am I, you, and the girls supposed to remember the lyrics?" Travis asked.

"Uhh…" Jayden hadn't thought that far ahead of the plan.

"Hey guys I just talked to Saladin he said he's stall Jessie for the two hours, but where are the girls?" Helia asked.

"Probably on their way right now. I bet that Jane stopped them when they were coming here. You know Jane, just like Stella, but not as obsessed with clothing and fashion." Sam said.

"Oh, hey guys are the Winx coming?" Helia asked.

"Musa told me that they were coming later." Riven said.

**Red Fountain**

"Uncle why did I have to be here?" Jessie whined.

"I just thought that we needed to have some time together." he lied.

"Ok so what's so important that I have to be here until eight?"

"We have o go see your dragon in the pens. You haven't seen them for a while." Saladin started walking towards the pens.

Jessie followed him, but felt something was not right. Jessie knew that Saladin wouldn't just call her to bond. Something wasn't right for sure. As they walked into the pens she saw her two dragons playing with the older ones.

"Hey Jessie…" the two dragons flew to her.

"Hey did you two make any Red Fountain friends?"

"Actually we did. This one guy keeps blabbering on about-" Snowball said before Saladin zapped her mouth shut with a spell.

"About who?"

"No one...hey look the other dragons are calling us bye!" the two dragons flew off to play with the others.

"Anyways Jess let's go back to my office until eight now." Saladin led her back to his office.

**6:30pm at the Sodaholic Bar**

"Where are the girls?" Kyle asked.

"I tried to text Taylor, but she didn't answer. She usually answers her texts." Daniel said.

"We'll I'll just call Stella."

Brandon dialed his phone and told Stella about the situation.

"Ok Stella told me that they'll check up on them." Brandon informed.

"Good they're already half an hour late, and they need to remember their few lines." Jayden commented.

**Alphea**

"Ok girls we kind of need to check on the girls before we go." Stella said.

"Why I thought they were already at the Sodaholic Bar?" Tecna questioned.

"Apparently they aren't so let's go." Stella started to walk off to the girls' room.

When the girls walked to the girls' room they knocked on the door. No one answered the door. So for Stella there was one answer.

"Jane opened the door!" Stella yelled and banged on the door.

"Just open the door!" Musa grabbed the knob, but it was locked.

"Girls, girls, girls! This is not the proper manners for this situation!" Tune ordered.

"By my calculations I think you girls need to properly knock down that door. They're magic proof." Digit informed. "Anyone take karate as a kid?"

"I did!" Aisha said. "Ok girls you may want to step back." Aisha moved closer to the door and the other girls moved back. "Hy ya!" Aisha knocked the door down.

"Ow!" someone yelled.

"Oops…" the girls walked in and lifted the door off of Jane.

"Thanks for crushing my back with a door." Jane said sarcastically as she got us, but she wobbled around a bit. "I have a major headache." Jane held her head."

"No time for that where are the others?" Stella asked.

"Umm Jessie is with her uncle I think, and everyone else is probably in their room. We had more soda." Jane remembered.

"Great just great." Musa said.

The Winx gathered up the other girls who had major headaches from so much soda. The girls had to take a portal to the Sodaholic Bar since they were so out of it, but this process took half an hour it was now seven.

"It took half an hour!" Riven yelled clearly annoyed.

"Dude calm down." Daniel said.

"Ok everyone but me, Sam, Travis, Helia, and the younger girls go over there!" Jayden pointed to some tables.

So they went to go order something, and the younger kids plus Helia went backstage.

"Ok so Helia have any idea how we can remember these lines?" Jayden asked.

"Umm no, and it's even more hard since all the girls have major headaches." Helia replied.

"Wait a minute Musa is the fairy of music. So can't she just do some kind of remember the lyrics of a song spell or something?" Sam asked.

"Hmm I never thought of that before…I'll be right back." Helia walked off of the stage and headed for the table that his friends were sitting at. He walked up to Musa and Riven then.

"Hey do you mind if I borrow the young lady?" Helia asked, but joked a bit.

"Why I don't mind, but the gentleman might. Do you?" Musa played along.

"Why the gentleman does not, but if you start smooching on the young lady then I will mind. Then you'll end up with a black eye in the morning." Riven continued to talk to the rest of the group.

Musa got up from the seat and got up. "That was fun, but what you need help with?"

"Do you know some sort of spell that will automatically make a person remember the lyrics of a song?"

"Umm…oh yeah I remember a spell."

"Good can you use it on the kids backstage?"

"Sure."

The twp walked backstage to the girls practically asleep on the floor. The guys were trying to keep them up, but the girls kept drifting off.

"Ok so what song do you need to remember?" Musa asked.

"Here." Jayden gave Musa the lyrics sheets while he was trying to wake up the girls.

"Musa skimmed both of the songs quickly and thought they were pretty good. "Ok Jayden I'll do you first." Musa recited some sort of spell.

"Hey I remember the lyrics of both songs now!"

"Yep Travis you're next." Musa recited the same spell.

"Hey I know my lines now too."

"Last is the girls." Musa said the same thing and the girls remembered their few lines.

"Ok we know our lines now go." Sydney mumbled.

"Ok." Musa left."

"Ok Jayden did you discuss to the guys and the girls hat they need to do?" Helia asked.

"The guys kind of, but I need to tell the girls." Jayden started to talk to the girls about what to do, he also told Travis he needed to go get something, and told Sam to get into position.

**Red Fountain at 7:45pm**

"Uncle I'm bored!" Jessie complained.

"Well we can-" Saladin started.

Then Jessie's phone ringed. "Oh it's a text from Jane saying to go to the Sodaholic Bar and put on something sexy."

"Oh ok you can go it's almost eight now."

"Ok bye uncle." Jessie left for Magix.

**Sodaholic Bar 8:00pm**

"Hey gals!" Jessie greeted the girls sitting at a table near the stage. She also saw their boyfriends not too far from them.

"Jess! Oh and you smoking hot!" Jane complimented. Jessie was wearing, an off the shoulder red top, red heels, and she even put in semi-permanent red streaks.

"Hello." Jessie sat down at the table, but then realized they were all wearing headsets. "Why are you girls wearing headsets?"

"Oh no reason." Taylor smirked.

Then the place went dark, and the spotlight was on Helia who was on the stage.

"He people, tonight there's going to be a special appearance tonight, and hopefully she'll understand." Helia walked off stage and went join his friends.

The place went dark again. Then two people walked on stage. Almost everyone didn't know who they were, but when the lights turned on almost everyone was surprised who they were, and what they were wearing.

**Alphea**

The three principals from the three schools were at Alphea discussing something.

"Griffin why did you call us here tonight?" Saladin asked.

"I have something to confess about the Rissy Sises history. Something really important that may help us."

**Please Review! Hey it's been a while since I updated, but I just had one of those I'm too lazy to do anything kind of week so here's your first chapter of the new year 2012. Oh and if you're wondering what the Sodaholic Bar is it's just like a place where young people hang and the bar has lots of different kinds of soda. So the questions arise in this story even more continue reading to find the answers. Until next time : )  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Confessions

Chapter 11

Confessions

"It all started years ago when Jamie came to Cloud Tower. Surprisingly she wasn't with Allie or Marni, but alone and terrified. So some of the witches brought her to the informatory to get the nurse to check her out. That's where the story begins." Griffin started.

**Sodaholic Bar**

The two people Jayden and Travis.

Travis was dressed in a leather coat, that was open, with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans that he was slightly sagging, black shoes, and a pair of black shades. It looked like he was representing a bad boy. Jayden on the other hand looked like his normal self.

Travis walked up to the microphone on the left and Jayden walked to the one on the right side.

"Ok this "bad boy" and I are up here to do two songs tonight, but they have a meaning. After the two songs are done Helia will reveal the secret to them and hopefully the person will get it." Jayden announce.

"Oh yeah be the nice guy, but here's my point of view. Shut up listen to the song and the meaning will be revealed later." Travis announced.

"Ok just give us a minute or two and we'll start with the first song." Jayden and Travis went to do something and get ready.

"O…..M…G!" Jane yelled. "Sydney your boyfriend is so hot as a bad boy!"

"Jane! You have a boyfriend! Travis is mine!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Girls quit fighting!" Taylor yelled, but it echo throughout the bar because her headset was turned on.

Maggie covered up the microphone on her headset. "Girls we can't fight anymore the headsets are on, which means it's show time soon."

"I'm so confused." Jessie said.

**Winx and Specialists**

"Whoa what is this plan of yours Helia?" Riven asked.

"By my calculations it has something to do with the younger girls." Timmy calculated.

"Just a wait a minute already." Helia replied. "Why does this seem oddly familiar though?" he thought.

"Ok we're back and everything is ready to go so get ready everyone." Jayden announced.

The music started playing and they started.

_(Nice Guys Finish Last: Cobra Starship) (I changed who sings up a bit)_

_Jayden: I was just a kid working for the man for the first time__  
><em>

_Travis: Listen kid you better hear my advice__  
><em>_Treat'em like dirt__  
><em>_They stick forever to the bottom of your shoe oooo__  
><em>

_Jayden: Mr. Man that ain't nice__  
><em>_You gotta treat a girl right__  
><em>_Take her out wine and dine her__  
><em>_Always be polite__  
><em>

_Travis: Kid, no good does do you__  
><em>_But soon you'll see she don't want no goody two shoes_

_Girls: Boy just a goody two__  
><em>_Goody two shoes__  
><em>_Just a goody two__  
><em>_Two shoes_

_Travis: You got style you got nerves__  
><em>_Kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face__  
><em>_You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude__  
><em>_She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)__  
><em>

_Travis: I treat her dirt she loves me good (so good)_

_And I just hate to have to tell you__  
><em>_Cuz you're a nice guy but that just won't do__  
><em>_She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

_Travis: Listen kid you hear them sirens coming for me__  
><em>_But when I get downtown she will already be__  
><em>_Posting bail in her favorite dress__  
><em>_Smiling at me because I'm no good__  
><em>_You can admire everything she likes, and I'm sure she'll be alright__  
><em>_But just you feel it, cuz baby even spend the night__  
><em>_Kid are good but just know that she'll be thinking of me, even when she's with you_

_Girls: Boy just a goody two__  
><em>_Goody two shoes__  
><em>_Just a goody two__  
><em>_Two shoes_

_Travis: You got style you got nerves__  
><em>_Kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face__  
><em>_You're a nice guy with the wrong __attitude__  
><em>_She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)__  
><em>_I treat her dirt she loves me good (so good)__  
><em>_And I just hate to have to tell you__  
><em>_Cuz you're a nice guy but that just won't do__  
><em>_She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

_Travis: Whooo alright now__  
><em>_Singles ladies (yeah)__  
><em>_I'm gonna need your help now__  
><em>_(Tell us whatcha want us to do now [x2])__  
><em>_I need help your girls__  
><em>_(You're a bad boy)__  
><em>_I say I need help now (help now)__  
><em>_So bad (so bad)__  
><em>_So good (so good)__  
><em>_So bad (bad)__  
><em>_Good (good)_

_Travis: God Damn You got style you got nerves__  
><em>_Kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face__  
><em>_You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude__  
><em>_She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)__  
><em>_I treat her dirt she loves me good(so good)__  
><em>_And I just hate to have to tell you__  
><em>_Cuz you're a nice guy but that just won't do__  
><em>_She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

_Girls: Boy just a goody two__  
><em>_Goody two shoes__  
><em>_Just a goody two__  
><em>_Two shoes_

After they were done everyone gave them applause.

"Ok my friend and I will be back in a couple minutes ready with the next song, and after that Helia will announce…who they were dedicated to." Jayden announced. Jayden and Travis went backstage again.

"Oh my gosh Travis sang so good and I didn't even know he could! Jayden was good too even though he sang only a couple lines. They were both amazing! Us too we sang great!" Sydney squealed.

"I know right! I think I my know who that song was about though." Jane said as she elbowed Jessie.

"Will you just quit it already! I…..don't…like….Jayden!" Jessie said.

"Denial!" Taylor yelled and pointed to Jessie then something rang.

"Hey Jessie you know what…I have to go….umm fix my hair so come with me to the bathroom!" Jane grabbed her arm somewhere and dragged her off somewhere.

"Oh Jane you couldn't of thought of a better excuse." Maggie commented.

**Winx and Specialists**

"I didn't know that Jayden, Travis, and the girls could sing so good." Bloom commented.

"Yeah I know they're awesome I'm surprised." Stella commented.

"Hey Helia did you write that song for them?" Musa asked.

"No I didn't Jayden did."

"Whoa he's really talented then. I could never do that." Aisha commented.

"Hey everyone we're back. Now this song has a similar title but it's different." Jayden announced. "But before the music starts I need our two beautiful ladies to come out."

Jane and Jessie walked out. Jane was now in a golden strapless dress that went to her knees and Jessie was still in the same outfit she wore when she first came. Jane pushed Jessie in the middle between where Jayden and Travis were. Jane then walked over to Travis and hugged him as he whispered something in her ear.

"Now before you start wondering what's going on this is part of the song. During this performance there may be various action and stuff, but it's all part of this. Now let's get started!" Jayden announced.

**Alphea**

"I went to go check up on the stranger my students had found, and this is what I can remember from that day." Griffin started.

_**Flashback**_

_Griffin and a maybe sixteen to eighteen year old Jamie was lying on one of the beds. Griffin tried to wake her up, but it didn't work, then she woke up._

"_Where where am I?" Jamie asked._

"_It's ok; you're safe here at Cloud Tower."_

"_Wait I made it here without any guards following?"_

"_What are you talking about girl?"_

"_Oh umm first I'll introduce myself. I'm Jamie of Furcifer-" Jamie started._

"_Furcifer! That scoundrel planet! Wait which are you? Good or bad?" Griffin was getting suspicious._

"_The good side. I was just trying to escape my prison. I was locked in there for almost four years…I-I just needed to get out."_

"_Ok, you look tired and hungry, and by your body shape you look like you nearly starved. Let's go get you something to eat, and let you rest for a while. Then you can tell me more."_

"_Ok, and thanks." Jamie mumbled. "Perfect she bought it." she thought._

_**Later**_

"_Ok Jamie now tell me exactly what happened."_

"_Ok…a few years ago there was a war on my planet. My sisters and I were signed up to battle by our parents..." Jamie started._

"_Why who in devil is stupid enough to sign up what fourteen, fifteen year old in the army for one battle?"_

"_My parents, anyways me and my other sister Allie were fifteen and my other sister Marni was fourteen. So my parents were very stupid. Anyways, when we went to battle the warriors from the enemy dragged off all of our army men and woman including us even thought we were only teenagers. They showed no mercy to anyone."_

"_What happened to your sisters and you then?"_

"_After that we were dragged off to the other side of our planet. Everyone who was captured were thrown into single cells. We only got one meal a day, and it wasn't even appetizing. I was alone, and separated from my sisters. Then I finally decided after three years of torture I couldn't take it anymore. I formed a mob of people in the prison and escaped. Unfortunately I couldn't take my sisters with, but I told them I'd come back, but I don't think I will. I can't risk getting caught again."_

"_Wow Jamie you must've been through a lot during the past few years, but if I may ask you something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why did you come here when you're a good person?"_

_Jamie didn't respond, but he grinned and did a movement with her hands, and Griffin was floating in the air._

"_What are you doing? I can't move or control myself!"_

"_I'm no goody two shoes, nice girl, or whatever you thought I was! Sure I was like three years ago, but now I'm not! I'm the villain of blood and harvesting and more to come! I lied when I said I made a mob. I made a mob yes, but I used my powers to lead us to victory! But still I couldn't take my sisters unfortunately! Now I want to get revenge!"_

"_What?"_

"_I suffered in that dead dried up place for three years! Now it's my turn to make others suffer as I did!" My sisters and my whole teenage life was ruined because of our parents, and those stupid warriors!"_

"_But why did you want to make Cloud Tower suffer?"_

"_I don't! Now if you want to save your life you will do something for me and my sisters, if they come, if you don't I'm going to throw you off of this really high building! And your magic would be since I'd be controlling you! Now the deal is for your life is you accept me into Cloud Tower as a senior, and my sisters come here take them in too!"_

"_How do your sisters even know you're here?"_

"_While in prison communicated with them for a moment and told them if they got out I told them to go to Cloud Tower where my plan would be in action."_

"_Ok I'll let you into Cloud Tower, but why, why do you want to go here?"_

"_I want to gain more skill to make more suffer! Now if you speak of this to anyone I'll throw you off the highest cliff I can find!" Jamie release Griffin and she fell to the floor. Jamie left the room without another word._

_**End of flashback**_

"Did that really happen Griffin?" Saladin asked in amazement.

"Yes it did, and what Jamie said was true. Later Marni and Allie came and I had to let them in, but about six months later they got kicked out since they were harassing students' way over the boiling point."

"Now that we know that they're part witch and mostly villains they're getting revenge in everyone including the Magix schools." Fargonda sighed.

"Yes that's true. I lied to you two sometimes about them so what I told you about the sisters before this may not all be the truth. But there's even a worst problem at hand they're going to come back I just know it. We must beat them at their own game. This game has only begun." Griffin said.

**Sodaholic Bar**

_(Nice Guys-_KevJumba, Nigahiga, & Chester See)

_Jayden: Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash  
>It's not what I really want to do<br>but you only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try  
>To treat you the way you want me to<em>

_Travis: I never open the door or pull out a chair  
>You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care<br>and if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it  
>cause I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket<em>

_like whoa!  
>you ain't sitting up front<br>front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk  
>I never answer my<em>_phone__whenever you call it  
>and when the waiter brings out the bill, I never reach for my wallet<em>

_Jayden: Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash  
>It's not what I really want to do<br>but you only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try  
>To treat you the way you want me to<em>

_Travis: And Imma beat you in every competition  
><em>_going out__with the girls you better get my permission  
>wait no! I take that back you can't go<br>house starts tonight and that's my favorite show_

_Jane: Do I look fat in this dress?  
><em>

_Travis: Hell yeah! You do!  
>Wait let me speak your language<br>Cows go mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo_

Jane had a disgusted face on her face and slapped Travis on the face causing him to fall to the ground. She then ran off stage and into the darkness. Then the spotlight shined on her to reveal her with Sam now. Jessie was so confused at what happened.

_Jayden: Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash  
>It's not what I really want to do<br>Oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try  
>To treat you the way you want me to<em>

Then Sydney ran up to stage and helped Travis up and she was now with him.

_Jayden: But behind the scenes, she means the world to me  
>I wanna tell her that she's beautiful<br>and show her that she's in love  
>hold her hand when she's scared<br>tell her how much I care  
>but that won't win her<em>_ heart__ because…_

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash  
>Not what I really want to do<br>Oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try  
>To treat you the way you want me to<em>

_Travis: Ho!_

When the song ended everyone gave them another appsaule. Helia walked up to the stage again.

"Alright that was two songs for the night. Now I'll explain the reenactment up here. You see Jayden was a nice guy and Travis over there was a bad boy. He was currently with Jane, but when he called her fat she decided she didn't want Travis, but she wanted Sam instead. Jayden still didn't have a girlfriend since he thinks girls only like bad boys and he was acting like one. Now all his friends are all together with a girl, but him." Helia explained. "Now what's it going to be now….Jessie?" Helia turned to his sister.

"What?" Jessie was confused.

"Jessie this was my plan. You like Jayden I can just feel it so what's going to be? Stay single or be with the prince of Bruntous?"

Jessie didn't respond, but she walked over to Jayden. She looked him in the eyes and finals she hugged him. He crowd cheered, but Helia. He finally remembered.

"Ok that's it for the night!" Helia closed.

Everyone got off stage and went back. Jayden and Jessie went back to their friends while Helia went back to his friends.

"Helia that was so nice of you! You got your sister a boyfriend!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah I know…I'll see you guys later. I have to go get some fresh air." Helia said as he got up.

"Ok, but be back soon alright?" Brandon called out.

Helia left without another word. He walked out to the lake. Once he got there all his memories started flowing back into his head. He still had to wait at least two months maybe more until Flora would come back. He was lost in his thoughts for a while.

Later he got up and decided to go back to the bar. When he arrived back at the bar he saw that the younger kids were gone and his friends were drinking some more soda and looking at something.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?" Helia asked as he walked up to them.

"This flyer, during the months of November and December there's going to be various bands here every night playing." Tecna said.

"Yeah we have to come here often during November and December! We have to see what kinds of bands they hire!" Musa said excited.

"I guess we have our plans for November and December then it'll be so fun!" Aisha said.

"Whoa guys it's really late! We have to get back to school!" Sky said as he looked at the time.

All the kids went back to their school and went to sleep for the night.

**Linphea the next day at noon**

Flora didn't exactly have the day off, but Abby had a softball game, and both twins had a soccer game later. So Flora and Caitlyn were at Abby's softball game watching the game.

"Hey Flora look." Caitlyn said as she pointed to a guy.

"What?"

"The guy Abby likes is here."

"Who?" Flora turned her head to see the guy. He looked kind of familiar to her. He had hair that was light brown that was slightly longer than an average guy and brown eyes. He was taller than Abby and looked thirteen, possibly fourteen. He was skinny, but muscular.

"That's Blake."

"Wait Blake…oh my gosh. Is that Blake Sows?"

"Yeah how'd ya know?"

"Because he's my friend Nick Sow's younger brother. This is going to be awkward." Flora sighed.

"Oh my gosh! He's here too!" Caitlyn turned her head away as she blushed.

"I'm figuring the guy you like is here too."

"Yeah…he's next to Blake, his name is Cameron." Caitlyn whispered over the cheers, but Flora still heard it.

Flora turned her head over to see another guy with Blake. The other guy had somewhat long hair for a guy; it was light brown and had blue eyes. He looked fourteen and he was a bit taller than Blake. He looked like he played a lot of sports.

"Hmm…" Flora murmured. "I have the perfect idea to get you guys together." Flora started to whisper in her ear.

"Ok I'll try to act more intelligent."

During the last inning of the game Abby's team had six points while the other team had eight. There were two outs and Abby was last at bat. The bases loaded, if Abby didn't make at least a triple they'd lose.

"Come on AC no pressure! Just make sure you hit at least a double!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Oh real comforting Caitlyn!" Abby yelled from the field as she stepped up to bat.

"Come on Abby you can do it!" Blake yelled ad cheered her on.

Abby blushed as she heard Blake trying to comfort her. Abby got into her stance and was getting ready for the ball. When the ball came towards her Abby swung like there was no tomorrow. The team ran the bases; surprisingly Abby's hit was a home run.

"The Flytraps win!" the team yelled.

The team was practically dog piling Abby while Flora and Caitlyn were watching.

"I can't believe Abby made a home run. It was perfect timing to win the game." Caitlyn said.

"Yep, and look who's going her way." Flora pointed to Blake who was walking up to Abby.

"Huh... our soccer game is in two hours Abby has to hurry it's an away game." Caitlyn said. "Abby hurry up!"

"Ok!" Abby yelled. She took a look at Blake and gave him a quick hug before she ran off with her softball bag running towards them.

"So what's going on between you and Blake?" Caitlyn hinted as they started to go back home.

"Nothing." Abby blushed.

"Seems like my plan worked." Flora said.

"Ok it did. Act like myself and be calm during pressure moments…" Abby said. "He asked me out!"

"Great now only if Cameron could ask me out." Caitlyn sighed.

**Soccer Game**

It was almost near the end of the game. Abby and Caitlyn's team had five points while the other had six. Unfortunately Abby had an accident and sprained her ankle so Caitlyn had to play center, not her best position.

"Come on Caitlyn you can do it! Come on you play offense just not center! Keep kicking that ball!" Abby yelled from a bench that she was lying on.

"I'm trying!" Caitlyn yelled. She scored another goal, but there was only three minutes left in the game. She didn't know if she could make another one without the other team getting one in.

The teams went back to their original positions and were ready to play the last minutes of the game. When it started up again Caitlyn had the ball. Unfortunately, the other team stole it. Caitlyn was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Caitlyn come on keep on going! Just like we've been doing for the last couple of weeks!" Cameron yelled.

Caitlyn recognized it as Cameron's. Caitlyn sprung into action as she ran for the ball and stole it, and ran to the other side. She kicked the ball and it went in. Caitlyn had won the game.

"We won!" Caitlyn yelled.

The team went back to their coach and celebrated. Caitlyn went over to Abby who was still on the bench.

"See you did it and look who's coming our way." Abby pointed to Blake and Cameron coming their way.

"Hey twins." Cameron greeted.

"Poor Abby she has a sprained ankle." Blake sat down next to her.

"Caitlyn." Cameron said.

Cameron had a look in his eyes as he looked into Caitlyn's eyes. Caitlyn was getting a bit scared by that look, but soon calmed down as Cameron claimed her lips. Caitlyn was not expecting that.

Abby and Blake on the other hand were talking for a while until Blake started kissing her too.

Flora wasn't watching them at the time, but when she turned around and saw them both kissing a guy there was a flood of memories going on in her head. She remembered that she was in that situation about a year ago. Now seeing her cousins who were like her sisters kissing a guy she just couldn't get Helia out of her mind. Flora thought that Helia probably would've had a new girlfriend by now. By the time she got back everyone would've probably forgot her.

"Abby, Caitlyn let's go!" Flora yelled.

They broke their kisses and talked for a minute then got up. For Abby it was on crutches. They headed for Flora then.

"Hey can we go home now Flora?" Abby asked.

"Sure come on girls." Flora made portal for them to go back home.

They went back to the palace. When they got inside they were greeted by the grandparents.

"Hello girls I s-Abby dear what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she Abby on crutches.

"Oh just sprained ankle. I'll be fine in a couple days. Grandma when did you have your first kiss?"

"Umm I believe I was thirteen around your age why?"

The twins didn't respond.

"Flora?" Trenton asked.

"I think they asked since they just had their first kiss and first boyfriend now."

"Congrats girls. Now you're parents are busy so don't disturb them." Elizabeth said.

"Ok, we're going to go off to our room, wait actually we have to go see Aliza. Bye!" the twins left again in their uniforms.

"I'll be in my room." Flora walked off to her room.

Flora just couldn't get the image of her cousins kissing their boyfriends already when they didn't even have one date. Flora just couldn't get the memories of her and Helia out of her mind now because of that.

"Helia…I really miss you."

**Aliza's place**

"Oh my gosh luck duckies! You're a year younger and you have a boyfriend and had your first kiss in the same day!" Aliza said.

"But you have a boyfriend." Caitlyn said.

"Not…not anymore Clark broke us up." Aliza looked close to tears.

"Oh I'm sorry Aliza, but how much longer can we keep us a secret from Flora?" Abby asked.

"I don't know sooner or later we have to tell her sooner or later…because if….well you know." Aliza said.

"I think like from the beginning of November to the middle of November will be perfect." Caitlyn suggested.

"Yeah, yeah that'll be around when we do." Aliza agreed.

**Unknown place**

"Jamie do you really think it's the best idea to go back to our home planet?" Marni asked.

"Yes, I we want our revenge on Magix we need help from her. She can't refuse we want to go to battle and she'll help since it's her specialty." Jamie answered.

"But what if we get caught and get recognized. Even worst what if mom and dad find us?" Allie asked.

Jamie hit Allie in the back of the head. "You nitwit we're going in disquise! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to go back to our home planet looking like myself?" Jamie asked.

"Ow!" Allie rubbed the back of her head.

"But-but what if she declines to help, but returns us back to our parents?" Marni asked.

"Marni do you not remember when we spent like three months in the seventh grade studying her? She's the fucking goddess of war on our planet! How can she decline helping us create a war? And if she does try to return us back to our parents I'll just threaten her somehow."

"I don't know and ok." Marni whispered.

"Good, we have lots of planning now let's go." Jamie said.

**Please Review! Yay another chapter done: ) Now Helia and Flora are in trouble. Now that they're younger relatives have boyfriends they can't stop remembering each other. Anyways why did the twins relationships move so quickly? What are Helia and Flora going to do now? What do the principals think of the Rissy Sises now knowing their history? Until next time: )**


	12. Chapter 12 Questions

**Review later?**

Chapter 12

Questions

_**A month later**_

It was now late October and all the girls had earned their Enchantix. They had no idea if Flora did though. Since it was almost November the group would be going to the Sodaholic Bar often to see what bands the hired. Unfortunately Fargonda had called them into her office one day.

"Now kids I know that you've made plans to go out often for the next two months, but there is something I must ask you do to and it must be done soon." Fargonda started.

"What go beat some bad guy butts? No problem it'll take like an hour." Stella asked.

"No, more like go to another planet to find the last fairy."

"What?" all the students asked.

"You all have to go to Earth and look for the last Earth fairy." Fargonda answered.

"But Fargonda out of all of us Bloom us the only one who knows her way around there. Two it'll take forever to find one fairy out of like millions of people. She could be anywhere on Earth!" Musa protested.

"I understand that, but we must find her before anyone else does. Right now nobody except Alphea and Red Fountain know about her existence. So we must find her soon before anybody else finds out." Fargonda addresses.

"But Fargonda there still one problem." Helia butted in.

"And what's that?"

"Well Bloom told me this, but how are we supposed to fit into Earth and live there? We're magical begins when well Earth isn't magic at all." Helia said.

"I came up with a plan about that already. I have a friend down there who owns a big beach house in Gardenia. I told her about the problem and she's letting you guys live there for the time being. So you stay there while you try to find the last Earth fairy. Bloom will especially be a big help since that's where she used to live." Fargonda explained.

"Oh, so when do we go then?" Sky asked.

"Tomorrow so pack up your things tonight and get a good night sleep. Dismissed."

The group walked out of her office, but when they exited had a very interesting conversation.

"So Fargonda is trusting eighteen year olds in a beach house alone while we're searching for an Earth fairy?" Stella questioned.

"Stella! Don't even think of that! None of are going to do that! None of us are going to do that!" Tecna protested.

"Ok sorry brought it up." Stella said.

"Wait how long do you guys think this mission will take?" Aisha asked.

"Probably about two or three weeks." Timmy said.

"Wait! Then that means we have to miss some of the bands at the Sodaholic Bar!" Musa let out.

"Musa don't worry we'll go there once we get back there. Don't worry you won't miss two months." Riven tried to calm her down.

"Alright I guess you're right."

The kids went back to their dorms to get ready for the big possibly difficult job that awaited them on Earth.

**Linphea**

For the past month Flora continued with training and homework. Unfortunately she hadn't earned her Enchantix yet. Flora felt so alone when the twins came back from their dates saying it was awesome to have a boyfriend. Flora just tried to stay calm it would be only one more month until she could leave, but for the day she was stuck with more training and homework from Fargonda.

"King Trevor, Queen Morgan this message was shot on an arrow, and we don't know where it came from." the guard gave them the message.

"Thank you dismissed." Trevor took the note and the guard left.

"Trevor what's it say?" Morgan asked.

Trevor opened the letter. It was written with comic letters. I'm coming…" Trevor read it.

"What?" Flora was confused.

"To be honest honey I don't know what that means either. Do you Trev?" Morgan asked.

"No, I don't know. What can that possibly mean? An attack on Linphea?"

"No it can't it says "I'm" unless this person or thing is some sort of immortal it would never stand a chance." Morgan said.

"Mom, Dad maybe well did you have like someone hate you high school or something? Maybe they're getting revenge?" Flora suggested.

"No it…well it could be…no, no it can't." Morgan said.

"Ok ladies let's just relax for now and think of a plan later." Trevor said.

**Alphea**

The girls were packing up for Earth and were talking at the same time.

"Hey girls do you think we'll miss any good bands while we're gone?" Musa asked.

"Musa we're missing one two bands tops it's not the end of the world. If we missed the whole two months then it would be since we missed free music." Stella argued.

"Girls why are we so focused on music? If we focus on the mission more we can figure a way to find this fairy quicker and come back quicker and listen to more music." Tecna said.

"Yeah about that girls….we can't use any magic on Earth. I mean absolutely none." Bloom pointed out.

"None! What! I can't look like this without any magic!" Stella complained.

"Stella what did you except? It's Earth Earth doesn't even believe in magic. Unless the "Easter Bunny", "Santa", "Tooth Fairy", and ghosts count." Bloom said.

"Great I haven't even seen Earth for like three years and I already hate it." Stella said.

"Oh come on Stella it can't be that bad. We just need to blend in." Aisha reasoned.

"I just hope that the guys understand that they can't be heroes all day long." Bloom said.

Later than night the group decided to go to the Sodaholic Bar one last time before their big journey, but despite the fact there was a big surprise.

"Hey why is there a drum set and guitars up there?" Musa asked seeing them on stage.

"I don't know I'll go ask the bar lady over there." Helia walked up to the bar lady. "Excuse me miss, my friend wants to know why there are instruments on the stage."

The lady turned around and met his face. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and blue eyes, She had pale skin and looked maybe eighteen. "Oh because my boss managed to hire a band that would play sooner than what our posters said. By the way I'm Dina." Dina said. "Hottie." Dina thought.

"Oh thanks by the way I'm Helia. So do you go to school at Alphea?"

"Yeah senior. Fairy of ice and I know you you're Saladin's nephew."

"Yeah-" Helia started, but was interupted.

"Hey Dina where do you want this stuff?" they heard someone asked.

"Oh I have to go." Dina got out a piece of paper and wrote something on it then gave it to Helia. "Call me." Dina left.

Helia was not suspecting that. He was so close to Flora coming back and he didn't want to get involved with any other girls so he just stuck the note I his pocket and walked back to the group.

"So what the bar lady say?" Musa asked.

"Oh she said that the manager I guess got a band to play sooner than what the posters said." Helia answered.

"Aww sweet we get to hear one band tonight!" Musa squealed.

"I'll go get drinks for everyone what you guys want?" Helia asked.

"Those cokes that make you pass out." everyone said.

Helia went back up to the bar to get cokes. When he got there he saw Dina again.

"Oh my gosh Helia again. Well what do you want?" Dina asked.

"Umm ten of those new cokes."

"Oh…some people getting a bit tipsy on the soda huh? Well I'll be back in a minute." Dina went into a back room then came back with the cokes. "Here ya go. Ten cokes for the handsome nephew of Saladin."

"Thanks…I guess." Helia took the cokes and left for his friends. "Here."

"Thanks man. Tonight's band is called the Hot Shots." Brandon said as he took a coke.

"Hot Shot? Odd name for a band."

"Hey people we're the Hot Shots and we're going to be doing a couple songs for you tonight. Oh by the way my name is Jake. So here you go."

_(Sexy and I Know It-LMFAO)_

_Jake: When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly__  
><em>_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah__  
><em>_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,__  
><em>_It's Redfoo with the big afro__  
><em>_And like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo_

_Girl look at that body__[x3]__  
><em>_I work out__  
><em>_Girl look at that body__[x3]__  
><em>_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
><em>_Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
><em>_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it__[x2]_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off__  
><em>_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)__  
><em>_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go__  
><em>_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous__  
><em>_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body__[x3]__  
><em>_I work out__  
><em>_Girl look at that body__[x3]__  
><em>_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
><em>_Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
><em>_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it__[x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out__[x2]__  
><em>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah__[x4]__  
><em>_Do the wiggle man__[x2]__  
><em>_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body__[x3]__  
><em>_I work out__  
><em>_Girl look at that body__[x3]__  
><em>_I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

Once the song was over there was an appusle and they moved onto their next song.

"Oh that was a silly song!" Stella laughed.

"Yeah this place has good taste in bands! We need to come back when we come back!" Musa said.

"Who guys! It's nine we need to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow." Timmy said.

The gang went back to their schools and got some rest for the big day.

**Linphea**

Flora'a family minus Rose who was asleep in bed were having a meeting in the dining room.

"Ok girls we called you here because we needed to tell you girls o b e extra careful from now until we get this sorted out." Trevor said.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"Because today we got two anonymus notes." Morgan said.

"Two?" Flora questioned.

"Yeah another one when you weren't with us. The second one said "Be prepared I see you." I don't understand. Who is this person?" Trevor questioned.

"Don't know don't care I'm going to bed." Abby got up and headed for her room.

"Hey wait up sis!" Caitlyn got up and followed Abby.

"Night!" Flora headed for bed then.

Now only Morgan and Trevor were left.

"Morgan do you know who this person may be?"

"I'm not really sure. I know a lot of people, but I don't know if any of them could be this person."

**Abby**

Abby was in her room in her bed falling asleep when there was a burst of wind in her room. This made her get out of bed to close her window. When she turned around she saw someone. She was wearing a while flowing dress but couldn't see the detail of it. She had light brown that was really long and deep brown eyes and wearing a mask with pink near the edges and light blue more towards the inside.

"Abigail, Abigail…" the spirit chanted.

"Ho-Ho-How do you know my name? What do you want? Who are you!"

The spirit walked up to her and touched her forehead. Abby tensed up a bit. "I need to warn you. Your cousin Flora will make a sacrifice for you and your sister. The other questions are a secret."

"What are you talking about? Who are you! How do you know me and my sister!" Abby yelled.

"I'll see you soon." the spirit faded into the night.

"Who's here!" Caitlyn came barging in with a baseball bat.

"Whoa Caitlyn shhhhh!" Abby pushed a finger to her lips.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn whispered

"I don' t know. There was this spirit lady in here a minute ago saying that Flora's going to make a sacrifice for us. What did she mean?"

"Wait spirit lady? What did she look like?"

"Umm brown eyes, long light brown hair, pink blue mask, white flowing dress. Why?"

"Really? I had a dream yesterday with the same lady I think. She said something about money though."

"Caitlyn let's just go to bed." Abby crawled back into her bed and Caitlyn left.

**The next morning**

Abby was in her bed sleeping when there was another breeze that caused her to get up unwillingly. She then started to think about last night.

"Wait what did that spirit lady say? Or wait was it a dream?" Abby said to herself.

"Abby, Abby, Abby you mustn't get caught. Don't get caught." Abby heard someone call to her.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Abby yelled.

"Flora will make a sacrifice for you two."

"What are you talking about!"

"Goodbye Abigail I can't tell you anything else…for now." the voice disappeared.

"I have to talk to Flora!" Abby ran out of her room to talk to Flora.

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13 Search

Chapter 13

The Search

**Abby**

Abby was running full speed towards Flora's room, but forgot there were some stairs going down so she fell down them.

"Ow…"

"Abby what are you doing on the floor?" Flora came walking down the hall to Abby.

"Oh I was going to see you come with me." Abby pushed Flora towards her room then closed the door.

"Ok why am I here Abby? I have to see my parents."

"Ok…do you believe in spirits?"

"Spirits? No why do you ask?"

"There's this spirit lady haunting Caitlyn and me I believe."

"Abby there's no such thing as spirits."

Suddenly there was a white puff of smoke behind Flora and there was the spirit lady.

"F-F-Flora she's right behind you!" Abby pointed behind her.

"Where I don't see anyone." Flora turned and saw no one behind her.

"But-but-but-" Abby stuttered.

"Abby…it's no use she doesn't see me or hear me." the spirit said and smiled.

"Why?" Abby whined.

"That's a secret."

"Why is everything a secret?"

"Soon on a special night shall I reveal myself in a somewhat human form and explain everything, but until then everything remains a secret. Please try not to get caught. If you stay hidden long enough the person may give up." with that said she faded away.

"What!"

"Abby calm down. Abby you must've watched a horror movie or had a bad dream or something. There's no such thing as spirits and now you're yelling at nothing. Now I'm leaving." Flora walked out of Abby's room.

"But Flora she's real. You're probably going to make a sacrifice for Caitlyn and me." Abby whispered.

**Alphea**

The kids had all went to Fargonda's office to be sent off in a portal to be sent off to Earth.

"Ok now before I send you students off I must warn you. Earth doesn't believe in magic so you can't use magic at all. So you look for the fairy without any magic."

"Fargonda I'll make sure no one uses magic." Bloom assured.

"Good, but first I have to change your clothes. You need to blend in on Earth." Fargonda snapped her fingers and everyone was in Earth clothes. "Ok now this portal should take you to the proper place, but if not pretty close." Fargonda opened up a portal. "Now go."

The kids all stepped into the portal and they were transferred to Earth. When the stepped out they saw the big beach house that they were staying at. It looked more like a mansion though.

"Wow." was all that came out of their mouth.

"Let's go a searching in this mansion!" Stella yelled as she ran inside quickly.

The rest of the gang soon followed into the mansion too. The mansion looked even better on the inside. Everything looked amazing to their eyes. They had no idea where Stella was though.

"Hey Stella where'd you go?" Bloom called out into the mansion.

"I found my room! It's huge! The rest of the rooms are huge too!" Stella yelled from somewhere.

"How about we girls stay here and look around and you guys go looking around town to see if you can find a fair." Musa suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, but don't fall asleep on us girls." Brandon teased as the guys left for the main town.

**Main Town**

"Ok so where do teenage girls hang out or live?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but I'm taking Helia somewhere." Riven started to drag Helia off to somewhere.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Helia wanted an answer.

"You'll find out. Hey guys meet us back at that place over there." Riven pointed to a place in the distance.

"What that place over there called the Frutti Music Bar?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah meet us back there in about an hour or two." Riven told them from the distance then dragged Helia off somewhere around the corner.

"Ok so let's try the mall and look for the fairy." Timmy suggested.

**An hour later at the Frutti Music Bar**

Sky, Brandon, and Timmy had no luck at the mall finding the last fairy so they cut their search off and went to the Frutti Music Bar.

"Well I have no clue how to look for a fairy all these teenage girls look the same to me." Sky said.

"I know, but we have to find this girl so we can go back to Magix and hear some free music at the Sodaholic Bar. Maybe the girls will have a better chance to find the fairy." Brandon said.

"Oh my gosh." Timmy said.

"What?" Sky and Brandon asked.

"Look for yourself." Timmy pointed to Riven and Helia coming towards them from the distance.

"Riven what did you do?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing just took Helia to a barber in town." Riven said.

Helia's hair was much shorter and spiky(season 4) "He made me get this haircut but I guess it could be worst."

"What'll Flora say in a month when she comes back?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking that far ahead of time. Let's just hope she actually comes back and she likes the hairdo." Helia said.

"Hey dude why don't you go get us a couple of blue berry smoothies?" Riven said.

"Fine." Helia got up and went over to the bar to order some smoothies. "Hey I'd like five blue berry smoothies."

The bar girl turned around. "Ok I'll give them to you in a minute." the girl went to go get the smoothies.

"Hmm why would a teenager be working here on a Friday?" Helia thought.

"And here you go five smoothies." the girl handed them to him.

"Hey I just wanted to ask why do you work here?"

"Oh I work here because my dad owns this place so I work as a bar tender and waitress so I get some extra money working for the family business."

"Oh well I'll be going now." Helia took the smoothies and headed back to his friends.

"Hey what's up with you and the bar girl?" Riven asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering why she worked here."

"Well why does she?"

"Something about her dad owning the place so she works here for extra money."

"Hey let's drink these smoothies on the way back to the place. I wonder what those girls are doing." Timmy said.

"Who knows." Riven rolled his eyes.

**Mansion**

"Oh my gosh Helia what happened!" all the girls exclaimed.

"Riven got me a haircut anyways we couldn't find the fairy. All the girls on this planet look the same to us. How are we supposed to find the last fairy?"

"Leave that to us to find her. We can probably find her." Stella said.

"Stella this is not a just go out and the last fairy sticks out kind of quest it's gonna be a hard one. Trust me I lived here for sixteen years before." Bloom said.

"Why don't we just get some rest and get acquainted with the mansion for the rest of the day?" Aisha suggested.

"Yeah that's probably best girls." Tecna agreed,

All the kids headed to wonder the mansion, but Helia. Helia went to his room and got out some paper and started doing something.

**Abby and Caitlyn**

"Caitlyn the spirit lady showed up again today."

"What did she say this time?"

"She said something about she'll reveal everything to us soon and if we hide out long enough this person might give up."

"Ok so now we know it's a person, but why is this person looking for us?"

"I don't know, but if we do get caught what'll happen to Flora with this sacrifice she'll make?"

"Who knows for all we know she might get killed or worst we may get killed or all three of us."

**Unknown Place**

"Jamie are you sure this is the best idea? We're hiding in a cave on our home planet anyone could find us." Marni asked.

Jamie slapped Marni's cheek. "Marni we're in disguise! And quit be the questionable one all the time!"

"Ow…" Marni rubbed her cheek. "But our voices are still the same. People can remember our voice."

"Yeah and not to ruin this conversation, but look." Allie pointed to outside of the cave. There was a war going on.

"Man…a war going on right now…huh I guess we'll have to hide out in this cave for now so we don't have to relive those four years. At least we have magic if we're stuck in here for a long time." Jamie said.

"I told you it probably wasn't the best idea to go into a cave on the border line of the planet. Now we're stuck in the middle a war going on between the good and the bad." Allie said.

"While we're here do you think Athena will even help? She's probably enjoying the war going on right now." Marni asked.

"She'll love starting a war even more." Jamie smirked.

**Crappy chapter…**


	14. Chapter 14 Discovered

Chapter 14

Discovered

**Don't read if you already did! I just had to redit some stuff.**

**Two weeks later on Earth**

The kids continued to look for the last fairy, but just couldn't find her. Since it was mid-November the weather wasn't helping at all, but they did know one good thing that would come out of this month.

"Ok well we didn't find the fairy, but at least Flora will be back soon." Stella said.

"Yeah Stella you're right, but if we don't find the fairy in like two weeks Flora will be back at Alphea, so we need to find that fairy in less than two weeks." Tecna added.

"I don't understand we looked like everywhere, but where is this last fairy?" Musa complained.

"Umm Musa not to upset you, but we haven't left this state." Bloom said.

"Really oh my gosh! We're never going to find that fairy. Where could she be?" Musa asked.

"Hey I feel this weird sensation right now." Stella said as she got up.

"What kind of weird sensation?" Brandon asked her.

"Like there's some sort of weird magic I don't recognize."

"The last fairy." Tecna said.

"I feel it too like it's coming from outside." Musa got up and opened the door.

"Hey it's that girl I saw at the Frutti Music Bar the other week." Helia said as he looked outside the door.

"Artu come one we have to get to work or dad is going to be mad at me again." the girl said to her dog as they walked off to the Frutti Music Bar.

"I smell a plan." Stella said.

"Come on stop gawking and let's go!" Riven yelled.

The gang got out of the house once they knew the girl was far enough that she wouldn't realize a bunch of people following her. Once they got to the Frutti Music Bar they saw the girl getting ready for work.

"Roxy! Why did you bring Artu?" they heard someone ask her.

"Dad because if I left him at home he would probably use the house as the toilet again. Besides what's it matter as long as no one is allergic to dogs? Also dad I think we need some more waiters this place it getting a lot of business." Roxy said.

"Ok Roxy I'll put up some wanted posters and who did you book to sing tonight?"

"Oh crap I knew I forgot something."

"Roxy! Now what are we suppose to do?"

"Let the customers sing?"

" I guess that'll have to hold for now. Watch the bar while I go put these wanted signs up." Roxy's dad left to go put up some signs.

"I have a plan." Tecna said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The guys here apply for the job to be waiters and someone could think of a song of some sort and you can sing tonight." Tecna explained.

"But we're not waiters and none of us have any songs to sing or know how to play instruments." Brandon said.

"Umm actually I have a song or two." Helia said.

"Well that solves one problem and we girls can play the music. Also being a waiter isn't that hard. I mean how hard is it to hand out smoothies? Plus you'll get some extra cash." Musa said.

"I guess that could work out. We'll go talk to the guy over there." Sky said as he and the other walked over to him.

"Anyone know why Helia just happened to have songs?" Stella asked.

"Stella isn't it obvious. He puts his feelings into a song since Flora isn't here right now." Musa answered.

The guys walked back up to the girl. "That was pretty easy he said we start tonight. He didn't even ask much except our names and if we were skilled." Brandon said.

"What about the song thing?" Tecna asked.

"Oh we just said we overheard their conversation and he said it would be fine if one of us sings for the night. The one who's singing is Helia since he wrote it." Riven said.

"Ok Helia give us the music sheets and we girls will get the stage ready for the night alright?" Aisha asked.

"They're in my room at the house I'll go get them for you." Helia left to go get the music sheets.

**Half an hour later**

Helia had come back with the sheets and gave them to the girls so they could get the stage ready for later that night. The guys decided to get to work early so they could get the hang of it.

"Ok you guys can call me Klaus. I won't be showing you the ropes, but my daughter Roxy will show you the ropes to being a waiter." Klaus explained. "But don't even think about dating her."

"Ok Klaus and we're all taken anyways." Sky assured.

"Ok, but I'll be watching you." Klaus left to go to tend the bar and Roxy came over to them.

"Ok guys this job isn't too hard, but when you first start you may spill a couple smoothies, but try not to do that. Anyways here's your tablets and pens to write down your orders now go try the job out. I'll be watching from here." Roxy explained to them.

The guys went and took a few orders and didn't fail at all so it was a piece of cake to get closer to the last fairy. The girls were on the stage watching the guys as they were setting up the stage and getting ready for the night.

"So it looks like this plan is working out." Stella said.

"Yeah now we know who the last fairy is, but how do we convince her that she's the last Earth one?" Musa asked.

"Let's become friends with her first. Then as we slowly become friends one day we'll tell her she's a fairy." Tecna said.

"But we can't wait forever or else we'll never get back to Magix to hear some free music and never see Flora again. Remember she's supposed to come back sometime after Thanksgiving." Bloom said.

"Oh yeah. So we have to get this mission done within two weeks and hopefully she won't call the cops on us." Stella said.

**Later than night**

It was starting to get late and the guys were getting a lot more people and getting kind of stressed with all the people. The people also wanted music so Helia and the girls had to perform soon.

"Ok people we may have forgotten to book a band, but we found a solution to it. One of my employees and friends are going to perform a couple songs. Now introducing Helia and his friends." Klaus announced.

Helia and the Winx got up on the stage to get ready for the performance.

"Ok so we have two songs for you people tonight I won't be singing them, but Helia up here will since well they're guy songs. So now I'll shut up and I'll give the stage to Helia." Stella announce and went back to her instrument.

"Ok the first song of the night is kind of Slipping Away from my mind so before that happens I'll sing it."

_**(Slipping Away Greyson Chance)**_

_'Cause it only breaks my heart to see you goin through this to see you_  
><em>Goin through this and there's nothing that I can do and it only breaks my<em>  
><em>Heart, you don't havta do this I'v got nothing to hold on to<em>

_'Cause you keep slipping away, a little bit more everyday now feels like I'm_  
><em>Running in place you keep slipping away away just when I get you alone it<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm on my own like the tears running down on your face you keep<em>  
><em>Slipping away away, you keep slipping away<em>

_And it only makes me sad I think we almost made it, girl we almost made it_  
><em>You know as well as I and I take you in my arms, pull you close to me but<em>  
><em>Every time I try<em>

_You keep slipping away a little bit more every day now feels like I'm_  
><em>Running in place you keep slipping away away just when I get you alone it<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm on my own like the tears running down on your face you keep<em>  
><em>Slipping away away you keep slipping away<em>

_Should I give up? should I let go? my mind says yes but my heart says no,_

_My heart says no, my heart says no_

_'Cause you keep slipping away, a little bit more every day now feels like_  
><em>I'm running in place you keep slipping away away cause you keep slipping<em>  
><em>Away (oooh you you)<em>

_'Cause you keep slipping away, a little bit more every day now feels like_  
><em>I'm running in place you keep slipping away away just when I get you alone,<em>

_Feels like I'm on my own like the tears running down on your face you keep_  
><em>Slipping away away you keep slipping away (you keep slipping away)<em>

The whole audience applauded for them. Meanwhile with the guys while they were serving smoothies they were listening to the whole song and knew exactly what it meant.

"Brandon, that song was totally about Flora." Sky said to Brandon who was making some smoothies.

"I know…but she'll be back by the time we're back and everything will be back to normal." Brandon said back to him.

"I don't know if Flora was coming back don't ya think she would've called us or told us something on Facebook or something like that." Riven commented who was at the bar with his phone recording his performance.

"Why do you always have to be negative?" Timmy asked. " And besides Flora told us her parents took her phone away and she didn't want to contact us on Facebook. She'll be back soon."

"Ok so you people like that song? Hopefully you'll like this next song too." Helia said.

_**(Come Back To Me David Cook)**_

_You say you gotta go and find yourself__  
><em>_You say that you're becoming someone else__  
><em>_Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You say you're leaving as you look away__  
><em>_I know there's really nothing left to say__  
><em>_Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free__  
><em>_And when you've seen what you need to see__  
><em>_When you find you, come back to me_

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere__  
><em>_Picture you with the wind in your hair__  
><em>_I'll keep your things right where you left them__  
><em>_I'll be here for you_

_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free__  
><em>_And when you've seen what you need to see__  
><em>_When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need__  
><em>_I'll be right here waiting to see__  
><em>_You find you, come back to me_

_I can't get close if you're not there__  
><em>_I can't get inside if there's no soul there__  
><em>_I can't face you, I can't save you__  
><em>_It's something you'll have to do_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free__  
><em>_And when you've seen what you need to see__  
><em>_When you find you, come back to me__  
><em>_Come back to me_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free__  
><em>_And when you've seen what you need to see__  
><em>_When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need__  
><em>_I'll be right here waiting to see__  
><em>_You find you, come back to me_

_You find you, come back to me__  
><em>_When you find you, come back to me__  
><em>_When you find you, come back to me _

Once the song was over everyone gave Helia and the girls one last appsuale as they left the stage. They went over to where the rest of the guys were since they were let off of work.

"How you guys doing after the first day on the job?" Bloom asked as she sat down next to Sky.

"Not too bad, but we didn't learn anything about the last fairy except I think she told us she like fifteen or something like that." Brandon answered.

"Well hey it's seven why don't we hit the hay earlier tonight and go to bed, I'm bushed." Stella yawned.

"Yeah for once Stella is right let's hit the hay early tonight." Riven agreed as he got up and headed for their beach house.

"That's odd of Riven, oh well let's go." Musa said.

Everyone got up and headed for the house. Everyone then went to their room, but Riven had one last chore to do before he went to bed.

"Ok let's check out the good old FB." Riven opened up his Facebook account and plugged his phone up into his computer.

"Of course she's not on when I need her to be on. Whatever I'll just post this and tag her in it." Riven uploaded a video and tagged Flora in it. "There Helia's early birthday gift to him."

**Later with Abby and Caitlyn**

It was eight o' clock and Abby and Caitlyn were at Aliza's house and they planned on staying over since it was the beginning of their two month vacation. Abby and Caitlyn were talking about how amazing it was that the middle and high school, gave them two months off. Aliza on the other hand was as getting sick of it.

"Guys! Really focus on why we came here tonight!" Aliza exclaimed.

"What we are focusing." Caitlyn said.

"No you're not you're talking about how great it was that our schools gave us two months off of school. Now we're going to your place tomorrow to put this plan into action right?"

"Yeah she leaves in like a week and half and we already got the places booked and we got off of school early, so she can't say no! Plus it'll be so much fun!" Abby said.

"Yeah you got that right now-" Aliza started.

"Aliza come on we have to go somewhere for the night." Aliza's mom said.

"What, but me, Abby, and Caitlyn had some stuff planned."

"Aliza it's really important your brother is in the hospital. Apparently he got into another fight at school. Doctor said he got burnt and may have a scar on his eye for a while. Then the principal said he started the fight with his magic. So come on I'll explain the rest on the way. Your father is already there."

"Oh Jason…give me a minute."

"Now what Aliza?" Caitlyn asked.

"I guess you two will just stay here for the night, but please don't set the house on fire or flood or something like that. I have to go." Aliza got up and went to get her coat and was about to leave. "Oh and I'll also ask him about it too while I'm there." Aliza and her mom left.

"Well I have one idea." Caitlyn smirked and got up and left for another room.

"Caitlyn now is not the time for food." Abby followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry…and I told Aliza's parents it wasn't a good idea to send Jason off to magic boarding school for wizards. They don't listen though do they. They send Jason, but not Aliza what's wrong with them. Ok yes Jason taught her how to use magic basics like how to make stuff float, disappear, and he even taught her how to use his staff for extra magic powers, but wouldn't it be cool if she was totally magic? " Caitlyn said as she was rooting through their frigde. "I need actual food! All that's in here is crap!"

Suddenly there was a puff of white smoke.

"Hello you two again." the spirit greeted.

"Oh you again. When do we get to know the answers to all of our questions and this weird sacrifice Flora will probably make?" Abby asked.

"Tonight, meet me at the lake in the forest not too far from here. Then will your questions be solved. Also I'll be in a somewhat human form." the spirit faded away.

"What lake?" Caitlyn questioned.

Abby face palmed her face. "Caitlyn the lake in the forest by the palace. It's like ten minutes from here. Let's go so we can figure out who this creepy lady is."

Abby and Caitlyn left the house hoping to find some answers to their questions.

**Furcifer**

Jamie, Allie, and Marni were in Athena's lair hoping to get a good answer from her. They were all in disguise so she wouldn't turn them into their parents.

"Ok before I open up this door to Athena let's make this clear. Talk in some sort of accent, say that we just moved here and were thirty. Also make sure you tell her where we want this war to break out." Jamie reminded.

"Jamie we get it ok. We've been practicing these new moves for weeks they're guaranteed to work." Allie said.

"Ok I'm going to open the door."

Jamie opened the door to find Athena sitting on a throne looking into a crystal ball to see the war going on.

"Who are you and how did you know where my lair was?"

Athena got up from her throne. She looked like she was in her thirties. She had very long dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and tall. She was wearing what looked like golden battle armor.

"Umm…we're Jackie, Maci, and Annie. We wanted a request from you and we heard from a friend where you lived." Jamie answered with a bit of an Italian accent.

"Hmm…well apparently whoever you are you must want something really bad since there were so many obstacles and guards guarding this place. I bet you've heard of me before not from a friend…and are you sure those are your real names?" Athena walked a little closer to them.

"Umm yes that's true, but Jackie, Annie, and Maci are our real names." Allie reassured in a French accent.

"Hmm I suppose so." Athena took a step closer to Marni. "Do you have anything to say?"

"…Buenos noches?" Marni asked in Spanish.

"Buenos noches, gracious, but let's stop talking in Spanish I know who you are." Athena said.

"Umm what ta are you a talking about? We justa moved two a weeks ago." Jamie said with an Italian accent.

Athena stepped back up to her throne again. "If you really want my help I'll help, but just fess up! Jamie, Allie, and Marni Rissy!" Athena pointed to them and did a spell to take off their disguises.

"Damn it!" they yelled.

"Now…what's this request that you came here to ask me? And no…I won't tell your parents you've been here. I think I like the new yous."

"Ok and thanks. We came here to ask if you'd start a war somewhere." Jamie said.

"I like where this is going, but where?"

"Magix." Marni said.

Athena grinned towards them. "Ok I'll help, but this war won't happen for a week or two."

"Good, also we want to add our own personal touch to the living things that will be attacking along with your things." Allie said.

"Ok I agree. Let's keep on talking about this."

**Abby and Caitlyn**

Abby and Caitlyn were finally at the lake. When they arrive they noticed it looked brighter than usual for some reason then it finally hit them it was a full moon.

"Ok spirit we're here! Where are you! Oh wait I forgot you said you're somewhat in a human form!" Abby yelled.

Then a splash came from the lake and splashed them.

"What the heck was that!" Caitlyn yelled.

Finally they saw it, a mermaid. She had long light brown hair, that was wet, deep brown eyes, a light tan, and a golden color bikini and tail. She was looking at them from the water. "I'm so happy I can see you two again…in real life, but I'm risking myself."

"What do you mean again?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'll tell you soon, but your questions. What do I want with you? Well I just wanted to warn you. Who am I? My name is Halle….Halle Rutter. How do I know your names? I knew you before when I was alive-"

"Where is this taking us?" Caitlyn complained.

"Well I can see you're the stubborn one I remember." Halle looked at her.

"Remember? Who are you? Tell us right now!" Abby yelled as there was a noise from a bush.

Halle smirked a bit when Abby asked that. and turned towards the middle of the two. "Well I thought you were the smart one. Anyways I've been watching you since you were born even after I died. Abigail Paige Rutter and Caitlyn Andrea Rutter or should I say Abby Stump and Caitlyn Stump I'm….your mother."

Abby and Caitlyn's eyes widen in disbelief. "No, no you can't be our mom. Our mom died in a car crash almost ten years ago." Abby said.

"I am your mother. Can't you see the resemblance in us? You look just like me."

"But but even if you are our mother if you could've just communicated with us all these years then why did you now decide to?" Caitlyn asked.

"I couldn't risk your father finding me, but right now I am. But now he's on the search for you girls."

"But why?" they both asked.

"I had a good friend who had a really valuable treasure, but when she died of cancer she gave it to me and me alone. When your father found out about it he wanted it to get at his own gain. So he sabotaged to get rid of me so he could inherit it. You two were only four and don't remember this, but I didn't get in a car crash, your father murdered me. He told everyone I got in a car crash, but that was just a lie. Before he murdered me though I hid the treasure in a special spot and left various clues out to be found by you two one day. You two were the only keys to solving the puzzle to get it though."

"But if we were the keys then why did our father kick us out of the house?" Caitlyn asked.

"He didn't know you two were the keys at the time. Now he does and wants the keys back. Whatever you do though you can't risk him getting that treasure you don't know what he'll do with it or the money he could get from it."

"Oh my gosh…if what you're telling us is true then-" Abby started.

"Run!" Halle yelled.

"What?" the twins asked.

**Review?**

**Whoever my unknown reviewer is it's only been five days not five months so I'm not going to lose reviews.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15 What!

Chapter 15

What!

It was too late. Two men had caught the twins in brown burlap sacks. Then another man had come out. He had pale skin, short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and was pretty tall.

"Ron! Let the kids go now!" Halle yelled towards the mysterious man.

"Yeah right Halle…but how are you here? I killed you ten years ago."

"I'm not telling you! Now I'm going to make this very clear. Let the girls go!"

"Hmm…no. Several reasons I won't. One being I want your valuable treasure so I can cash in on it. Two I think the king and queen will pay a pretty hefty price for their two nieces who are like daughters to them," Ron was smirking the whole time, but he still had part of his plan he didn't tell her.

"You'll never be able to get those two to the chamber though! You got an extra two hundred pounds to carry! It took you ten years just to find it with just your weight! You'll never get in that chamber if it's the last thing I do. Rachel trusted me with that ancient treasure and I can't let you cash in on it!"

"Now you just told me that the treasure should be worth millions, and I'll get to that chamber easily I just duck tape their mouths and drag them smoothly along. Now goodbye Halle and I hope you rot in hell for all I care. Let's go men," Ron started walking off followed by the two men dragging the twins.

"Mermaid lady help us!" the twins yelled while they squirmed in the burlap sacks.

"Men hurry! We need to get to our first stop so we can shut theses brat up!" Ron and the men started to run and were soon gone in the night.

"Please be safe my daughters and Flora please be safe on your big journey ahead of you," with that said Halle faded away into the sky back into her spirit form.

**The next day at Aliza's place**

"Yo Abby Caitlyn come on I got it! We need to go to your place right now! I have to meet some friends later!" Aliza yelled as she walked into her place.

"Aliza why did you need your brother's staff? Not exactly a nice thing to ask for when he's in the hospital." her mother asked.

"Mom, I'm not authorized to tell you according to Abby and Caitlyn. Anyways it' not the one he currently uses so what's it matter?"

"Well you don't exactly know how to use it. I don't want to see any explosions of any sorts anywhere."

"Mom I'm not going to blow up the house. Anyways I have to go find the twins, and you can go back to whatever moms do." Aliza walked off to her room to see if they were in there. She didn't see them in there so she just dropped "her" staff on her bed, and continued to look for them. When she couldn't find them anywhere else she was starting to panic. "Mom! I'll be back later! I'm going to Abby and Caitlyn's place!" Aliza yelled as she ran out and towards the palace.

**Later**

When Aliza was finally palace she went directly to the king and queen's room.

"King Trevor….Queen Morgan….are Caitlyn and Abby here?" Aliza was clearly out of breath.

"No need for those titles, but no I thought they were staying at your place for the weekend." Morgan said as she got up from her throne and started to walk towards Aliza.

"Oh no…" Aliza said.

"Oh hey Aliza what are you here for? I thought you and the twins were hanging at your place for the weekend." Flora said as she entered.

Aliza bit her lip. "Ok….this isn't good. The twins….aren't with me, aren't with you and there was no note at my place. The twins…are gone."

"What!" Morgan and Trevor yelled.

"Aliza are you sure the twins are missing? Are you sure they didn't have anywhere else to go today?" Flora asked surprised that the twins were missing.

"No we didn't plan on going anywhere except this one place later just the three of us."

"Flora go check their rooms right now!" Trevor yelled.

"Ok dad." Flora ran out of the throne room immediately.

**Flora's POV**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe the twins are missing! How can those two just disappear? Well I have to check their rooms right now. I wonder how bad this situation can get.

When I finally reached Abby's room I didn't hesitate to open it. When I entered her room it looked exactly like it usually did. It looked like no one was in there for a couple days. I snooped around and found some love notes and stuff, but it didn't help. I also saw her book bag, but I didn't even bother going through it who knows when she cleaned it last. Abby's room didn't help so I went over to Caitlyn's room.

Caitlyn's room looked really nice…for once. When I went snooping around her room I found pretty much the same stuff except when I sat on her bed something caught my eyes. Inside of Caitlyn's pillow there was a rectangle lump so I went in her pillow case to find her diary. I opened up the diary to find some small notes about random stuff. Then I flipped to a random page that was written a couple weeks ago.

Dear diary,

Who the heck is this weird spirit lady! Well I guess she's somewhat helpful….I know Flora is gonna make some weird sacrifice for us, but why would she have to? What's going to happen?

The rest of the page was talking about how she and Blake were perfect for each other. Then I realized that this wasn't Caitlyn's diary it was Abby's. Bit out of the sorts for Abby, but whatever. I took the diary and headed back to the throne room.

When I arrived in the throne room I saw my parents' kind of yelling at Aliza for losing the twins. While I was walking closer to them I heard something about putting out lost posters for the twins so they could find them as soon as possible.

"Flora what did you find in the twins rooms?" my father asked me.

"Well Abby's room looked the same as usual and Caitlyn's room was well…clean for once and I found this," I extended Abby's diary to him.

"What's this?" my dad took Abby's diary.

"Honey its Caitlyn's diary. Now look through it to see if there's any clues to where they went," my mom answered for me.

"No mom its Abby's diary I guess Caitlyn stole it. Flip to like two weeks ago around that time there may be some clues," I corrected my mom.

"Hmm all it says is that "I love Blake so much" with a bunch of hearts and stuff," my dad said as he was browsing through her diary.

"No it said something about a spirit lady and something about me making a sacrifice or something," I added in.

"We'll talk about this later. Flora you go to your room and Aliza go back home. We'll deal with this later," Trevor said.

**Normal POV**

Flora and Aliza walked off to go wherever while Morgan and Trevor stayed in the same room.

"Trevor what are we going to do? How are we going to handle this?"

"Get the cops to help us. That's what they're here for."

"But baby look right here in Abby's diary. Abby wrote 'I wonder what this weird sacrifice will be that Flora will make I wonder how this spirit lady even knows this is going to happen.' If what Abby wrote is true this isn't going to be an easy task. In the end Flora probably will have to go save the two from wherever."

"No! No way! I'm not letting my baby girl go one a dangerous mission! No way! She's also a princess so we can't allow that!" Trevor protested that almost everyone heard it.

"Trevor aren't the twins special to you too and it's just destiny anyways. Flora's strong and a fairy, but probably a little rusty, but if Flora does have to go save the twins she'll be fine."

"Morgan you have no idea who this person is who kidnapped the twins though. For all we know this person could be a serial killer and kill Flora along with the twins. I'd rather this person take the twins rather than Flora."

Morgan couldn't stand it anymore; she had to slap her husband. "Trevor we're not letting this person kill any of the girls! And besides it sounds like you don't want the twins anymore! You raised them like they were your own children! Now I'm going to have a girl talk with Flora and you think about what you said." Morgan left the room to go talk to Flora.

**Flora's Room**

Flora was lying on her bed being bored she had nothing to do in her room. She did everything she could think of to do in her room months ago. She then thought of Facebook and was about to go on, but her mom came into her room.

"Hey Flora I need to talk to you," Morgan sat on Flora's bed along with Flora.

"Umm if we're having a talk about when two people get in bed together and-"

"No, no, no not that it's about the twins and this situation and what you have to in this."

"Yeah? What do I have to do?"

"According to Abby's diary you're going to make a sacrifice, but we don't know what it is and neither did the twins or they didn't write it down. Whatever happens you'll probably be the solution in the end."

"But who is this person even who kidnapped them?"

"I don't know, but Flora it's your destiny to save your cousins. Now I'll advise you to get ready for whatever lies ahead of you," Morgan got up off the bed and headed back to her husband.

**Abby and Caitlyn**

Abby and Caitlyn were still in burlap sacks somewhere in a cave with the men taking a rest.

"Hmm you girls get to starve because I never really wanted you girls I wanted twin boys not girls so I don't give crap about you."

"But if we die you won't be able to get the treasure since we're the keys to it," Abby pointed out.

"Shut up whichever one you are! Now Agent B you stay here and deliver this letter via arrow in a couple days. Agent A and I will continue on with this mission. Give me the girl you have and we'll go," Ron gave him the letter and extended his hand for the burlap sack.

Agent B gave the burlap sack with Caitlyn in it to Ron and took the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Ok Agent A we need to get to the secret place as soon as possible so we can get the treasure then the princess. Plus this girl is heavy so let's go we have a long journey to go and we need to go at least five miles today," Ron and Agent A left and Agent B remained in the cave

**Gardenia**

All the kids were at the Frutti Music Bar working and talking about Roxy who was at the bar talking to the guys.

"So when are we going to tell Roxy that she's a fairy?" Stella asked.

"Stella not yet she doesn't even know us girls yet. It would seem awkward if a bunch of strange girls said you were the last fairy. We need to take it slow, but we need to hurry at the same time. Really it's a race against time. In maybe a week we'll tell here and then after a couple days we'll take her back to Alphea," Tecna explained.

"Yeah Stella Tecna's right. Her plan is probably the best and we'll probably do that. It'll her some time to get used to the fact that she's a fairy," Musa agreed.

"Hey let's move off the mission for a day and let's think of a week and a half from now. Flora comes back and our lives get back to normal and we get to listen to some free music from the Sodaholic Bar. It'll be so great and Helia and Flora will be reunited again. It'll be the best day of our lives," Bloom said.

"Yep I wonder what's going on back at Alphea anyways. We haven't heard from anybody for a while," Aisha added in.

Suddenly Roxy walked up to the girls.

"Hey, your boyfriends said since they'll probably work here for the next couple of weeks they said I should get to know you girls better since you'll probably be here often," Roxy said.

All the girls started smiling and smirking.

"Ok come on sit down and let's talk," Musa gestured her to sit down.

Roxy sat down and all the girls started talking about girl stuff.

**Please Review!**

**Ok…not my best chapter ever, but I'm sick and that's why I haven't updated for a while. Anyways the next couple of chapters will probably be more about Flora than the others and Flora needed to go on some sort of adventure so she has to save the twins somehow. So I had to put some more Abby and Caitlyn moments in so it would fix together. I'll see you the next time I can think of the next chapter.**

**Also why don't you go check out my other story called **_**Questions and Answers**_**? I'll probably update tomorrow if you plan on reading it.**


	16. Chapter 16 Now What?

Chapter 16

Now What?

**A week later Flora's POV**

Well for the past week my parents have been sending the guards around Linphea to look for the twins, but there was no luck. Aliza was even trying to find them since she felt guilty for losing them. They were her best friends and couldn't stand not seeing them. Rose, well she just thought the twins went on vacation and wasn't concerned at all. I myself was caught up with my parents helping them looking for the twins. At least my parents said I didn't have to make up the training I missed, that was a good thing.

I needed to find those twins soon because my parents said before I left to go back to Magix and to get my phone back I had to find Abby and Caitlyn. No twins no go for me. I was excepted to be back at Alphea in about half a week to a week or at the latest the first week of December. I had no clue what to do. My parents had called Fargonda and told her to forward me all the work for December just in case. What fun to get another month's worth of work when you're trying to find your cousins. Anyways, I had no lead at all of where to go look for them. I even checked out their Facebook pages. There was nothing, but Riven had tagged me in a video of Helia and the girls performing two songs somewhere. It was awkward, but they were really good, but it had nothing to do with my cousins. I just wish I had one lead to where they could be.

My family was in the dining room one morning and it was…well…quiet. It was too quiet. For the past week it's been way too quiet in the palace. We were used to it if they were gone for the weekend or they were visiting some friends because we knew they were coming back. Now we couldn't stand it because we didn't know if they were coming back or not. Usually in our palace you'd heard screaming or Abby and Caitlyn getting physical or something like that. I didn't like our palace being this quiet. I think I'd prefer the palace yelling and catfights over everything being silent. That's just how I grew up with the twins usually fighting, but it didn't rub off on me. Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like without them living in my palace. I shook that thought out of my mind and I finally decided to speak up to break the unbearable silence.

"So…when do I get to fulfill my destiny?"

"Flora, you are not to go on any adventure until we know the location of the twins. I made that very clear to you a week ago," my dad readdressed for like the tenth time this past week.

"But the twins aren't missing they're on vacation I thought," Rose added.

"Rose, honey, I told you the twins aren't on vacation. They were going to go on vacation very soon, but they were kidnapped before they could go," my mom told Rose again.

"Fine, I'll prove that they weren't kidnapped," Rose got up and I guess headed for her room.

"Flora I know that you want to save Abby and Caitlyn badly and we want the twins back too, but the princess of Linphea can't be running around looking for the twins wily nilly with no idea where she's going," my mom said.

"Isn't there anything I can-" I started, but I was interrupted with an arrow breaking through and window and sticking in our wall.

"What the hell was that about!" my dad yelled.

I walked up to the arrow to find a note tied to it. I pulled the arrow out of the wall and untied the note from it. The note said "RANSOM" on the outside of it. I decided to give it to my parents so they could read it.

"Hey mom, dad I think we just got our lead about the twins," I gave my mom to read the note.

My mom took the note and read it, but she looked astonished at what it read. Before she told me what it said she walked over to my dad and showed him the note. My dad read it and looked like he was going to explode.

"So…what's it say?" I asked them.

"Huh Flora we know who kidnapped the twins and we know where they are. Flora the note says 'Hahaha! You want your nieces back you dumb rulers of the planets huh? Well you're going to have to fight for them. Send the princess off to the abandoned house in Murky Forest alone. She'll battle me there and if she wins she'll get the girls back, but if she loses I get the ultimate treasure. If there's any funny business the girls will be killed my dear family.' Flora it's time to fulfill your destiny," my mom told me.

"Wait 'my dear family?' I'm excepted to defeat someone in my family, but who is it exactly?"

"Flora I'm pretty sure it's your Uncle Ron, but I'm not a hundred percent. Uncle Ron is Abby and Caitlyn's father or my brother-in-law," my mom said.

"But if it is Uncle Ron it doesn't make sense. Uncle Ron kicked the twins out of his life ten years ago and now he kidnaps them? And what's this ultimate treasure?" I questioned.

"I don't know Flora. I always questioned why my sister married him. Flora I have to warn you though, Murky Forest is a dangerous place. Even though you can use your magic it's still going to be dangerous. You have a long journey ahead of you so take the rest of the to do whatever you want and to get ready," my mom said.

"Ok," I left to go to my room.

**Gardenia Normal POV**

For the past week the group wasn't doing too much exciting. Roxy and the girls were closer now because when they were at the bar they'd often talk. It was the afternoon and the girls were discussing the plan about Roxy while the guys were working.

"Ok so today we're going to tell Roxy that she's the last fairy on Earth, but where are we going to tell her? It's not the best place to tell her in public like his," Bloom addressed.

"What about the nail solon? I need my nails done," Stella suggested.

"Stella that's a public place and nails are not the key topic right now," Aisha told her. "We need a really quiet place that like nobody likes."

"Wait I have the perfect place. Stella remember that one place where Knut was attacking you a couple years ago back here in Gardenia?" Bloom asked Stella who was on her phone texting someone.

"Huh? Oh umm yeah it's like umm oh yeah it's in that forest by the park not far from here," Stella remembered after a while.

"We could take her there it's a pretty calm place," Bloom suggested.

"Forest sounds like a perfect place to tell a girl that she's a fairy, but we have to break it to her gently," Tecna informed.

"Yeah, but how do we break this kind of thing gently? What we say 'Roxy we know this may sound crazy, but you're a fairy and you need to come back to the magic dimension with us.' What do we say that to her? There's no easy way to break this kind of thing to a fifteen year old," Musa said.

"Well I was just thinking we talk about girl stuff and then bring up fairies and then tell her, but I like your idea better Musa," Stella said.

"Really Stella? Stella can't you think of any better way to tell a girl she's a fairy? Wait how did you tell Bloom that she was a fairy?" Aisha asked.

"Hmm if I recall right umm I told her that if she can make a force shield like that then she must've been a fairy, but I don't think that'll help us this time," Stella recalled.

"Well umm wait what if we call Knut and tell him to come to Gardenia and ask him to 'attack' Roxy. We take her to the park and then we take her to that forest and Knut would be there waiting-wait no. Actually we could just do what I saw before. Knut would be attacking Stella, but she's not in her fairy form and then we'll tell Roxy to go save her," Bloom suggested.

"Way cooler than my idea bloom. We have to go! We have to call Knut at our house," Musa said.

""Why? We can just call him from here. It's perfectly fine just so long as we don't say anything about fairies or magic," Bloom said.

"I wanna call Knut!" Stella got her phone out of her pocket and dialed Knut's number.

"Hello Knut here."

"Hey Knut its Stella I need you to meet me in the forest by the park in Gardenia. Ok?"

"Umm I guess I'll meet you there, but can I ask why?"

"No time for that I'll explain once you're in that forest. Bye," Stella hung up the phone and stood up. "Ok I'm going to the forest to go tell Knut about the plan and you girls bring Roxy to the forest in about an hour or so. I'll see you soon," Stella left the girls and headed towards the forest.

For the next hour the girls were talking about what they were going to do when Flora came back. Once the hour was up the girls got up and grabbed Roxy and took her to the park.

"Girls not that I don't like the park, but why are we here?" Roxy questioned.

"Nothing, we just thought it would be a nice day to take a scroll through the park," Bloom answered.

"Wait a sec, where's Stella?" Roxy noticed that Stella was missing.

"Well she told us she was going o be at the mall and then meet us here, but you know Stella when it's comes to malls," Musa partly lied.

"Help!" someone screamed.

"Hey that sounded like Stella's voice," Roxy noticed.

"Wait I think I hear it coming from that forest over there. Come on!" Aisha started running towards the forest.

Once all the girls were behind some bushes they peeked over the bushes to see Stella and Knut fighting. Stella was slapping him while Knut was trying to hold her down.

"Hey big umm whatever your called let Stella go!" Roxy yelled.

"And who are you supposed to be? A big hero or something? If you want her so bad you're gonna have to fight!" Knut started running towards her.

The girls were hiding behind the bushes letting Roxy do all the work for them. Roxy was panicking and grabbed a stick. "Big thing get away from Stella!" Roxy through the stick at Knut, but then a beam came out of her hand hitting him in the stomach.

"Get away human!" Knut got up and ran away from all the girls.

"Oh my gosh Roxy you saved!" Stella came up and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, but what did I do? I don't understand."

"Roxy there's no easy way to say this, but you're a….fairy. They exist, witches exist, even heroes exist," Bloom told her.

Roxy looked at them like they were crazy. "No, no, no fairies, witches, heroes don't exist they're all make believe. You girls are just crazy! I considered you girls' friends, but you're crazy!"

"Roxy no they exist we can prove it. Cone on girls," Bloom lead them all into a deeper part of the forest to ensure that nobody else would see them. "Ok Enchantix!"

All the girls transformed into their Enchantix form, and Roxy looked surprised at what they looked like.

"Roxy you have to believe us. We're Enchantix fairies and our boyfriends are actually specialists. Our headmaster and headmistress sent us here just to find you so you could come back to Alphea for your fairy training. You're a fairy Roxy. I know this is sudden and I've been in your shoes before, but you have to believe us," Bloom explained.

"I-I-I can't not yet at least. I'm leaving," Roxy ran out of the forest without saying another word.

"Well at least she didn't call the cops," Stella said.

All the other girls gave her weird looks at her.

**Flora's POV on Linphea**

Ok so I was in my room wondering what on Earth I was supposed to do. I never actually had been to Murky Forest because it's a creepy place. I had no clue what I needed to take to survive in Murky Forest, but I guess that's when my powers come in. Thinking of that it's been what two months since I transformed. Wow I should've kept up with fairy training. I did all my work, but not actually in real life. Crap, I'm dead for when I go to Alphea. Well I guess this mission will be a warm up. I just hope Abby and Caitlyn are alright and still alive. Who knows what Uncle Ron is doing to them. I decided I just pack some random stuff and rest for the rest of the day.

**Abby and Caitlyn Normal POV**

Abby and Caitlyn were somewhere in a house knocked out. They were out of the burlap sacks, but now were in an enclosed room. It was until Abby woke up that she realized they were out of the burlap sacks.

"Uhh where am I?" Abby held her head trying to figure out where she was. She saw that she was in an empty room and Caitlyn still knocked out. "Caitlyn, Caitlyn wake up," Abby lightly shook her.

"Five more minutes," Caitlyn mumbled.

"Caitlyn get up! It's an emergency!" Abby slapped her face to wake her up.

"Ow! Dang you Abby! Wait where are we?" Caitlyn noticed the unfamiliar surroundings as she rubbed her cheek.

"I don't know, but this isn't good. I have a feeling this is the house where this so called treasure is though. We have to get out of this house."

"Where are we even? Are we still on Linphea or are we some other planet?"

"How should I know? We just need to get out of this house before we starve, dehydrate, get killed, or held hostage and we have to open the place to the treasure."

**Furcifer**

Jamie, Allie, and Marni were in the royal palace of Athena playing around in the throne room while Athena was somewhere else.

"Well I wonder where Athena is," Marni wondered while she was looking at some Furcifer pictures that were hung up.

"Probably commanding the army out there. It's that or she's planning our invasion plan on Magix. Come to think of that, that should be coming up very soon," Jamie responded while she was sitting sideways on Athena's throne.

"I'm bored in this palace though. I wanna go on the training camp," Allie whined as she looked out the window at the intense training camp.

"Allie we can't go outside. If we did someone could see us and turn us into our parents and I don't feel like diguising ourselves. If we did we'd need to use our accents again and I have a horrible Italian accent," Jamie said.

Athena then came in closing the doors behind here.

"Ok girls I have some news. This battle is going to happen in a couple of days. I don't know the exact date, but it'll be between three to five days. Also I have a little surprise for you that'll benefit you."

"What can benefit us?" Marni asked curious.

"Men bring in the glasses," Athena ordered. Three men then came in with glasses that looked kind of like internet goggles. They were all in different colors: red, blue, and gold. "Girls this is the latest technology on this planet."

Jamie got up from the throne to get a closer look at them. "Ok they look cool, but how are these supposed to benefit us?"

Athena grabbed the goggles from the men and stuck one pair on each of the girls' heads. "Ok now press the button on the bridge of the glasses."

The girls did that and were amazed at what happened next. The goggles turned into thick battle suits.

"Oh my god what can these things do?" the three asked.

"It's more like what they can't do. On your right arm you have a compartment that has many buttons that have different weapons engaged in this suit. You also have rocket boosters on the bottom of your feet. In your helmet you have a microphone and ear buds in so you guys can communicate in battle. There is one problem to these suits though. They can only last two hours on activation and then they need to recharge for the day," Athena explained.

The girls looked at her like she was crazy, but really they were surprised at what she just said.

"Ok girls stop staring and let's go try these babies out on you," Athena lead them outside to where they would test the ultimate weapons.

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17 I'll Save You

Chapter 17

I'll Save You

**Flora's POV**

It was the next morning and I had already had breakfast and left my palace. I was in my Charmix outfit flying off to Murky Forest since it was quite a distance from my palace. I had so my on my mind. Were Abby and Caitlyn alright? Will I get there before something bad happens? And so many more. What would I do if I lost the battle and I can't get them back? I just had to put in my best effort and try to win the twins back.

**Much later**

I had finally arrived at Murky Forest by about noon. I now saw how it got its name now. It looked like one of those forests you'd see in a Halloween movie and it was dark even though it was noon. I wasted no time and I flew in. Before I got far though I was trapped in this cage. I then heard someone, but I think it was a recording.

"To get your cousins you must first pass the caged in test. You must get out of the test. You must get out of the cage to continue on your search, and as an FYI this cage is magic proof. Goodbye."

Great I was stuck in a magic proof cage. I got on the ground and I ran my hand through the grass, but I didn't feel a key. I didn't want to overuse my powers unless absolutely necessary so I was ready to fight. It looked like a normal cage to me with a lock on it, but no key. I sat on the ground wondering how I was supposed to get out of the magic proof cage. Other than a key and magic I had no clue on how to get out of the cage.

**Four hours later**

I think it was about dinner time when I started to doze off from boredom in a cage, but before I did I heard a female's voice.

"To get out of the cage one must look above them."

I had no clue who the person was, but I really didn't care. I looked up above me to see something glowing, but because it was glowing I couldn't tell what it was. When the glowing dimmed I saw it, it was the key to the cage. I was thinking I could probably get the key with my magic, but it was pretty far up. It didn't hurt to at least try.

I stood up and started to use my powers to reach the key. I gently guided the tree branch, that I was controlling, to get the key. The branch latched onto the key, and I gently brought it down. Once it was within reach I grabbed the key and unlocked the lock. I was finally out of the cage, but I knew more was to come.

When I was finally at the end of the forest I finally saw the house that looked like a mansion. When I took one more step forward a cage fell on me again. I looked around the cage and saw no lock on it. I had no clue how to get out, but then I saw this figure walk towards me.

"Well, well, well what have I caught in my cage today? Perhaps the Princess of Linphea coming to save her cousins? Well look, here she is," a man said to me.

"Wait are you Uncle Ron or are you someone else?"

"Hmm I see you figured it out. Yes Flora I am your Uncle Ron and unless you can beat me then you get your cousins back, but if you can't I get the ultimate treasure."

"But what is this ultimate treasure even?"

"That doesn't matter now does it? Now do we have a deal?"

"I guess, but you have to let me out of this cage."

"Yeah I know," Uncle Ron snapped his fingers and the cage lifted up from me, and he started to move away from me. "Come on, get at me."

"Fine!" I flew up and I was about to attack, but something very hot burned my leg and I crashed onto the ground. "Ahhh!"

**Meanwhile in the house**

Abby and Caitlyn were still stuck in a room wondering how to get out. They were leaning against the walls. They could barely stay awake since they hadn't drunk or ate anything for a while. Then they heard a scream.

"Hey CA is it just me or did I hear a scream?"

"Uhh I don't know, I just want food."

"I swear it sounded just like Flora though."

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"Well if she's screaming then no."

"I don't care," Caitlyn fell over and fell asleep.

**Flora's POV**

I was on the ground after whatever hit me. I looked at the back of my leg and I saw a fire burn, but who could've made that? When I stood up I was hit by the same hot sensation on my stomach. I would've dodged it, but I wasn't looking up. I backed up against a tree and I looked at my stomach. On my stomach was this huge burn mark. I placed my arms across my stomach as looked up to see my uncle and two other men, who had fire balls in their hands, standing across from me.

"Hmm I thought you were stronger than that Flora. Agent A and B remained here while I go collect my prize," Uncle Ron started to run towards the house and ran inside. I would've ran after him, but my stomach and leg hurt so bad.

I couldn't believe it, I've faced harder things at Alphea and I was letting my own uncle get away with this. I started to break down. I was letting myself down. I was letting my family and my kingdom down and I couldn't do anything about it. My uncle had won the battle by playing dirty against me.

**With Abby and Caitlyn**

Ron entered the room and slammed the door shut causing the twins to become more awake than what they were already.

"Get up!" Ron yelled.

"What?" the twins yelled.

"You're coming with me!" Ron grabbed them by the arms and started dragging them.

"Wait where are you taking us?" Abby yelled.

"Just follow me or you'll take your final breath once I get the treasure!"

Ron continued to drag them along until he got to a door with a lock on it. He got something out of his pocket and unlocked the door and pushed them down the steps without any support. They went tumbling down the steps and Ron followed behind.

"Where are we?" Caitlyn asked as she finally got to the bottom of the steps.

"Shut up," Ron pushed the girls up and continued to take them to an unknown place.

**Flora's POV**

My wounds stung like crazy, but then there was a golden dusk that covered me. It didn't hurt, but it soothed my wounds. I looked up to see an eagle, but it was golden with black eyes so I knew it must be special.

"You two who are watching this princess will face the wrath of Halle Rutter!" the eagle hissed at the two agents.

The eagle opened its mouth and a golden ball was charging up or something. Then the eagle fired it at the two agents. It knocked them out and pushed them further into the forest. The bird then flew over to me.

You're Flora right?"

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, but we must hurry I'll explain later. Just follow me," the bird flew into the house and I ran after it.

The birds lead me to a door with a lock on it, but the bird did some sort of thing with its beak and it opened. The birds flew down then and I followed. It lead me down to a basement with three paths. The bird flew down the left one and I followed.

**An hour later**

After going through like twenty different obstacles I found myself at the entrance of the room that my uncle and cousins were in. I peeked in to find Uncle Ron saying something to Abby and Caitlyn I looked beyond them to find a huge door with two sets of feet and hand scanners. I watched the three and the eagle looked like it was going to explode.

"Now you girls will get on that panel to get to the ultimate treasure or I will kill your Uncle Trevor and Aunt Morgan. Now I don't think you want that do you?" Uncle Ron threatened the two while they looked at him like they were debating whether to do it or not.

"That's it!" the eagle screamed and flew out to them. The eagle's eyes then became this really dark red and I'm pretty sure it meant the bird was really peeved off. "I know who you are. You're Halle's stupid husband and you killed her just to get this treasure! I've been entrusted and the only people who are authorized for the treasure are the two named Abby and Caitlyn Stump! Now I must do this!" the eagle opened up its beak again, but this time it looked like a supreme fire cannon. The bird shot it at my uncle and he didn't get the chance to dodge it. He instantly fell to the ground and I was unsure if he was still alive even. There was a problem though there was a fire in the house now. I ran up to Abby and Caitlyn who were surprised and shocked.

"Abby, Caitlyn we have to get out now!" I hollered at them.

They weren't listening though. They fell to the ground covered their eyes, closed their eyes, and started moaning in pain about something. I had to shake them out of it.

"Guys we have to get out or we're going to die!"

"Flora we can't our mom just spoke to us and she said we must get the treasure. She said it's in a backpack. She said if we don't it'll be forever lost! We're going in!" Abby and Caitlyn stepped on the scanners and the doors opened and they ran in.

I couldn't believe my cousins were risking their lives. I didn't know what to do the fire was spreading and my cousins weren't in sight. The bird was trying to keep the flames down, but it wasn't working. The flames were blocking the entrance completely and only a window that was high up was left. The girls then came back with a backpack in a rush.

"We got it! Now how do we get out!" they yelled at me.

"You two get on my shoulders and you two climb out!"

"What about you though!" they both yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be fine! I can fly up!"

The girls looked at me in a frantic look, but I shoved them over to the window and got them on my shoulders. Abby was first, then Caitlyn, then the bird flew out. I was about to fly up, but something hit me in the back and I fell to the floor. I looked up to see Uncle Ron breathing heavily and I saw a brick at my side. He must've threw that at me.

"You think you're so smart trying to hog that treasure all by yourself! You're wrong! If I can't have then nobody can't have it!"

"Flora!" Abby and Caitlyn yelled down to me from the window.

"Leave I'll be fine get as far away as you can! Don't come back! Just leave! You're more important than me! Save your own lives! Take the treasure and the eagle and go home! Trust me!" I ordered them with tears in my eyes.

When I looked up to the window I clearly saw the two crying which was very rare for them. I saw them look at me one last time and then they got up and left. I looked at my uncle again getting ready to attack, but the smoke was becoming too much for me. I looked at him as I was about to black out with a brick and something that kind of looked like a bomb ready to murder me. I felt this weird sensation when I was about to face death though.

**Abby and Caitlyn**

Abby and Caitlyn were away from the house, but it was still in sight while the bird flew off to somewhere. Abby had the backpack on her back and they were panicking about what just happened. Abby was facing away from the house and Caitlyn was facing Abby.

"Caitlyn Flora is in that house dying because of us! This is our entire fault and this dumb treasure! Everything that is happening is because of us!" Abby cried to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was watching Abby, but at the same time she was looking at the house that looked like it was burning down. "Abby look," Caitlyn turned Abby around to face the house, but when Abby was turned around there was a big explosion.

"Flora!" the twins yelled.

**Please Review!**

**Hey so I'm sorry this took way longer than usual, but it's PSSA time at my school and there's so many tests crammed together so for the rest of the month updating will be a little slower than usual.**


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Coming Home

Chapter 18

I'm Coming Home

Abby and Caitlyn were watching as the house blew up and the debris fell back to the ground. Under all the debris Abby and Caitlyn knew Flora laid somewhere. Before they got the chance to run over there though they saw their dad emerge from the rubble and run over to them steaming mad.

"Give me that bag and I may spare your pathetic lives! I brought you into this world and I'll take you out in an instant!" Ron was pulling the bag from Abby while Abby was trying to keep a grip in it.

"CA do something!" Abby yelled.

Caitlyn looked at the two fighting over the bag and did one thing. She ran to the side of her dad and took a deep breath. "This is for Flora!" Caitlyn charged towards her dad and knocked him to the ground and let go of the bag.

"Get the hell off me!" he yelled at her while he punched her in the eye and lips.

"Ow! AC go get Flora if she's still alive!" Caitlyn yelled as she was trying to cover her face.

Abby ran for dear life towards the house where the remains remained. She walked towards where she exited and she saw a faint glow. Then something emerged from the rubble, it was Flora in a new outfit, but didn't look a hundred percent up to code.

"Flora!" Abby ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Abby I know you're glad to see me, but where's Caitlyn and that eagle?"

Abby pulled away from Flora and turned around to see her dad stomping their way. Then she diverted her attention to see Caitlyn knocked out. "Think fast Flora!" Abby gave Flora the bag and ran for dear life towards Caitlyn. On her way though her dad grabbed her by the neck and punched her nose and cheek quickly and continued to stomp over to Flora. Flora then saw Abby get up again and walk over to Caitlyn.

"What?" Flora had no clue what to do at this point.

"Flora now you give me that bag and I won't hurt the other one or you. If you don't give me that bag I will hurt and your other cousin who's alive. Now what's it going to be?"

Flora looked at him like he was crazy. Here she was holding a bag with a treasure she didn't even know what it was. There was only one choice for her. She flew up into the air. "I won't give you this bag if it's the last thing I do! Constricting Ivy!" she did a hand movement with her hands and tons of ivy sprung up and constricted Ron, not enough to kill him, but it held him by the legs and hands and knocked him out. Once it was all done he was encased in ivy.

Flora flew down with sweat coming off her forehead in all intensity with everything. It was then that she remembered her cousins. She ran over to them and Abby was desperately trying to wake Caitlyn up.

"Please Caitlyn wake up! Flora I can't find her pulse!" Abby cried out to her. Her eye was blacken, her lips bleeding and bruising all over her face and body.

"Move I'll…do everything I can," Flora said as calmly as she could, but she could be losing her cousin right here.

Abby moved to the side and let Flora try and find her pulse. It wasn't until Abby moved that she noticed she had a bloody nose, bruised cheek, and red marks on her neck. Flora knew that Caitlyn needed more help though. Flora found Caitlyn's pulse, but it was faint. Before Flora could do anything else she heard screaming from somewhere.

"Flora! Abby! Caitlyn! Where are you?" Abby and Flora recognized it as Aliza's voice.

"Aliza! Hurry!" Follow my voice!" Abby yelled into the forest.

Not too soon after that Aliza, the king and queen, and the golden eagle from before found them. They immediately ran over to them then.

"What happened!" Trevor wanted an answer to what was going on.

"Uncle Trev our dad did this to us! He's over there in that ivy that Flora created and trapped him. If it wasn't for Flora we'd be dead! Please just help Caitlyn!" Abby pleaded.

"If I may I can soothe, but not completely heal this severe of injuries," the eagle said. The eagle flew over to Caitlyn and spread some golden dust over her body. You could now hear Caitlyn breath and the bruising disappeared a little, but not completely. The eagle then spread some dust over Abby and it did the same. Her bloody nose stopped for the most part, but it was still bleeding a little. The marks on her neck got lighter and the bruise on her cheek disappeared a little.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked as she sat up.

"Caitlyn you're alive!" Abby cried and hugged her.

"I don't feel so hot."

"Let's get you girls home before it gets too dark and we get you girls back on your feet. Plus some guys want to see you tomorrow," Aliza half smiled, half frowned.

"Come on Abby I'll carry you," Trevor picked up Abby and started to walk back to the palace.

"I got Caitlyn," Morgan picked up Caitlyn and started to walk off with her husband.

"Hey Flora I have to tell you something soon," Aliza said.

"Just tell me now."

"I can't not until the time is right," Aliza ran off without saying another word.

Flora stood there confused about what she just said. Instead she just started to walk off, but before she walked too far she remembered the bag. She ran back and grabbed the bag. She was so tempted to see what the treasure was, but didn't have time. She first untransformed and started to walk off. "I'm coming home my kingdom."

**Gardenia**

It was nighttime and all the guys were in bed, but the girls stayed up for a little gossip time before they went to bed.

"Has anyone heard anything from Roxy lately? We haven't heard from her since we told her she's a fairy," Stella asked.

"Sky told me that he heard Roxy talking to her dad about it and he said that if it's true then she should do it," Bloom answered.

"But what if she doesn't want to go with us and learn how to use her powers?" Aisha asked.

"We take her by force, but tomorrow I think we should have a word with her tomorrow about this. I really want to get back to Magix to listen to some free music. November is over in like three days! We missed like three bands probably!" Musa complained.

"Musa quit focusing everything on music Roxy is probably going to come with us very soon. Just relax and let nature take its course. Plus hopefully Flora will be back by the time we're back," Tecna said.

"Didn't Flora tell us like four months ago she was supposed to be back around this time?" Stella asked.

"I think she did. For all we know she might be in our dorm without us evening knowing," Bloom said then yawned. "Night I'm going to bed."

Soon everyone went up to bed to get some well earned sleep.

**Furcifer**

The girls were in their room that Athena gave them for the time being. They were sitting on their beds when Athena came in.

"Girls I know you've been very patient for this war and it's going to happen in two days," Athena told them.

"What's our strategy going to be?" Allie asked.

"Well you said you had some sort of things to attack along with my army so we'll make up a plan as we go. Also we'll use the battle suits. So get lots of rest and be ready in two days," Athena said before she left the three in the room.

"Ok James what we doing it was your idea, but I forget what it was?" Marni asked.

Jamie looked at her with a mad face. "I hate it when you call me that name! Because of that I'm not telling you what it is!" Jamie got under the covers and hid her face.

"Oh come on Jamie your nickname could be worst. Just please tell us what it was," Allie pleaded.

"Go to sleep I'll tell you tomorrow," Jamie said.

**Meanwhile back at Alphea**

Saladin was in Fargonda's office talking about the students who were on Earth.

"Do you really think it should be taking the kids this long to get the last fairy?" Saladin asked.

"Saladin I bet they're going to be here any day. If they're not here by the first of December then I'll contact them to see what's going on."

All of a sudden Jessie walked in half asleep looking irritated. "Saladin why did you call me here at ten at night? I'm tired."

"Jessie are you aware that you're brother is on Earth?"

"Yeah, but what's they have to do with me?"

"Now when your brother comes back he'll have a girl about your age and I want you to show here around Alphea and Magix."

Jessie looked at him like he was crazy for getting her up just for that. "That's what you called me here for! I'm leaving!" Jessie stomped out of the room slammed the door and back to her dorm room.

"Saladin that wasn't the right time to tell her. Besides I thought you came here for a different reason."

"I did, but also to tell her that."

"What are we supposed to tell the kids about the situation?"

"We can't just have to lie to them, but it'll only be for a month. Then we can tell them the truth…indirectly."

"They're going to asking so many questions when they get back and wanting to know the answers, but we can't tell them."

"I know, but let's just hope they get back here in time first of all."

**Please Review**

**Pssa's ended last Friday and my life is somewhat normal so I celebrated with making you guys making the new chapter. Hope ya like it : )**


	19. Chapter 19 Great

**There may be a lot of mistakes I'll fix them later.**

Chapter 19

Great

**Flora's POV **

It was the next morning and I was finally back home with Abby and Caitlyn, and Aliza went back to her own house. We had arrived back home last night, but since it was late and us three weren't in dire need of help we decided to get a good night's sleep. Then we called the doctor.

At eight my mom and dad woke us three up and we went to the living room to see the doctor. The doctor called us over one by one. I was first and the doctor told me the scar would eventually heal and it was nothing to worry about, and everything else was fine.

When Abby got over there the doctor was commanding orders for her that I didn't even know what they meant. Apparently Uncle Ron had damaged her throat more than excepted and Abby had to take things easy with her voice.

When Caitlyn had to go she threw an absolute fit about the doctor. The doctor told her he had to put an ice pack on her eye and some sort of medicene on her lip to help. When the doctor tried to put the ice pack on her eye Caitlyn almost slapped her. My dad had to restrain her away from the doctor and my dad said he'd take care of everything here on out so the doctor left.

"Caitlyn Andrea Stump! Why did you almost slap the doctor!" my dad yelled clearly mad.

"Because I hate doctors and I don't like it when they touch me! I'm not a baby! I could've put the ice pack on myself!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Now Trevor don't go all yelling at the girls, it's been a rough last week. Plus don't you have something to say to them," my mother hinted.

"Huh fine I'll tell them and this includes you to Flora. Tonight we're having a party to celebrate the return of you girls and in about another week or two we're having another to bid you girls' farewell," my dad said to me.

"Wait what? I understand the party for tonight, but the second party I don't get," I said to my dad.

"Ok Flora your mother and I came to a conclusion. You have to go on their vacation to make sure they don't do anything bad. After this experience I can't let them go on their vacation by themselves," my dad said with a weird face.

"What?" I was so confused at what he just said.

"It'll make sense in time so just go to your room and relax a little until the party tonight that starts a six. Don't worry about school Fargonda already forwarded you all the work so it's ok if you miss some of December," my mom said to me.

I looked at my mom and dad looking at me and Abby and Caitlyn eyeing me for some reason. So I just went up to my room, but when I entered Chatta ran into my face.

"Flora! Flora! Flora! We get to go back to Alphea this week! When do we get to go?" Chatta asked anxiously.

"Chatta we're not going for another week or two."

Chatta's jaw dropped at what I just said like I was crazy. "Why!" she complained.

"I don't know my dad said so. Oh and he said we're having a party tonight and before me and the twins leave."

"And the twins?"

"Yeah my dad said that I'm going on vacation with them, but I don't know why."

"Hmm I'm going to wander the palace," Chatta flew past me and left.

I laid on my bed just wondering what in the world was going on. Now I had to go on Abby and Caitlyn's vacation with their friends. For heaven's sake I didn't even know what the vacation was that how clueless I was. Then it came to me. Why in the word would my parents trust those two on a vacation alone in the first place? Nothing was adding up.

**Gardenia**

It was around four o' clock and the guys were working while the girls were a table.

"Ok so who wants to go get Roxy?" Stella asked.

"Not me," Bloom said.

"This might be easier than we thought," Aisha pointed to Roxy coming their way.

"Hey I'm sorry I haven't talk to you in a while, but about the fairy thing I've been thinking. I believe you about it now, but you said you needed to take me somewhere. Before you do though I ask for one last thing," Roxy explained.

"What?"

"To have one last day on Earth. The day after tomorrow I'll go to wherever with your boyfriends."

"I think we can arrange that Roxy. Thank you for finally understanding the concept." Bloom said and smile at her.

"I have to get back to work," Roxy walked back to the bar.

"Roxy is finally at our level and we get back home to Flora and listen to some free music," Musa leaned back in her chair.

"Don't you guys think we should contact Fargonda though?" Tecna asked.

"Oh I'll do it," Stella got out her phone and dialed for Fargonda.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fargonda it's me Stella. I just called to tell you that me and the girls have finally convinced Roxy to come back to Alphea with us. We'll be back in two days."

"Oh Stella that's great!"

"Hey while I'm talking to you is Flora back?"

"…no there's been a bit of a change. Her parents told me Flora won't be back for another couple of weeks," Fargonda sounded unsure about her answer.

"Oh…um bye," Stella hung up her phone and looked up at the girls. "Fargonda said Flora isn't coming back for a little while longer."

"What!"

"I don't know she said Flora's parents are keeping her longer."

"Oh great."

**Alphea**

Fargonda had called up Saladin and told him about the situation.

"Saladin this isn't going to work out. Stella just called me and told me that them, the last fairy, and specialists will be back in two days, but she also asked about Flora."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told Stella that her parents decided to keep her at her planet longer."

"Well I just keep telling them that. The good thing is a least Flora isn't falling back in her school work."

"I guess you're right, but this still feels wrong to hide from the Winx and Specialists."

"We only have to wait a couple weeks more until they find out."

**Flora's POV**

I was on my bed sleeping until I heard my door slam shut and someone poking me and calling my name.

"Flora. Flora. Flora. Flora," Caitlyn kept repeating my name and poking me.

"What?" I asked, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Where did you put the treasure we got from the old house?"

It was then I realized what Caitlyn wanted. I figured that Abby was with her too. They wanted to see what the treasure was because with all the action going on we haven't been able to look to see what it was. I got up and got the bag out of my closet.

"Here Abby you can open up the bag," I gave Abby the bag to open it up. I figured the treasure can't be too big or too heavy since it was in a backpack and it was light.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"I don't know I haven't looked in it. I didn't want to look in it since it was yours, but it can't be too big or heavy since it's in this bag and its light."

Abby opened the bag and took out the treasure. Abby looked confused while Caitlyn's eyes widen. What Abby pulled out was a mask that looked like a pharaoh's from Egypt. I then remembered what it was, I had learned about it before I went to Alphea. During world history class at my old school they talked about that mask. That mask was created by Egyptian gods a long time ago. What Abby was holding was the ancient mask of Egypt.

"What is it?" Abby asked clearly confused.

Caitlyn looked at her like she was crazy and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you crazy I even know what it is! That mask is said to be the most powerful weapon of the ancient world!" Caitlyn shook her while Abby tried to keep a grip on the mask.

"Ok Caitlyn before you blow Abby's head off I'll explain it," I pulled Caitlyn off of Abby's shoulders.

"Why can't I? I want to prove to Abby I can be smart."

"Ok you try to explain it then."

"Ok, Abby this mask is the ancient mask of Egypt. This was said to be the most powerful weapon of the ancient world," Caitlyn took the mask from Abby to explain it. "You see this hole right here between the eyes, there was said to be six different gems for six different powers," Caitlyn took the bag and found the gems and pulled them out. "Each one of these represents a different power," As Caitlyn showed Abby each one I saw six different gems. Blue, red, green, brown, silver, and yellow. I knew each one meant, but I wasn't sure if Caitlyn did. "Flora do you know what each one represents?"

"Yeah it's easy. Red is fire, blue is water, green is nature, brown is earth, silver is air, and yellow is electric."

"Oh yeah that's it anyways if this mask fell into the wrong hands who knows what would happen to this world. Anyone who wears it can be in control of the powers it posses, the person just needs the gems. There was also a legend that when the first ruler of this mask umm well whoever died the gods sent this mask off to somewhere else because they knew Egypt would go into chaos over who should have it. So to this day no one knows if it ended up here on Linphea to start with or if it ended up here over time."

"Ok Caitlyn how do you know that, but I don't know it?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, I just pay attention in world history class, in fact it's my best class."

"I think you two know enough so we have to go take this mask to that treasures safe it should be safe there," I started to lead them to the highly guarded room where we keep precious items like it this, but then one guard came up to us.

"Ah Princess Flora, Abby, and Caitlyn I have some news about Ron Rutter whoever that is. Ron was taken to the police station and he's now in jail. He has court tomorrow to see how long he's going to be sentenced to. The king and queen also said that they will be going there tomorrow. They just wanted me to inform you. Farewell," the guard then left us.

"I really don't care about our dad I'm happy here. Let's keep going after this it's time for the party," Abby acted like her father going to jail was nothing. I didn't really blame her though. What guy throws two four years out on the streets. If they didn't know where I lived who knows what would've happened to them.

When we got to the safe room the guards moved so we could get in. There was plenty of space in the treasures room. I opened one of the safes that is one of the hardest to open after I put in the long combo.

"Hey Caitlyn put the mask and gems in the bag and we'll lock it up in here."

Caitlyn took the mask and gems put them in the bag, and put them in the safe and closed it. When we were about to leave that golden eagle came in.

"Hi I never really got to introduce myself to you girls. My name is Horus and since you girls have the mask now I'll be living here in the palace guarding it. I do have to tell you something though. There might be one thing you don't know about the mask. That mask was not only used for a weapon, but as a how do I put it…oh. The gods created it at first to use as a resource to help with survival, but then it became a weapon. It seems like I needed to tell you something else, but I can't remember it."

"That's interesting, but we really need to go so get out of this room and whenever you remember what you had to tell us find us later," Caitlyn was shooing Horus outside and Abby and I just followed.

When we finally got downstairs there was a bunch of people there. Even before I got the chance to talk to the twins they ran off to their boyfriends. I then noticed Nick talking to some of his friends and Aliza with some guy.

"Yo Flora come here!" Aliza waved her hand at me and I walked over to her. "Hey Flora this is my boyfriend Clark."

"Wait Abby and Caitlyn told me that you two broke up."

"We did, but then we got back together-" that was all that Aliza got in before I heard someone yell.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me!" I heard Caitlyn yell. I looked over at I think it was Cameron backing away from her.

"Look Cat you left for a week with no note at all. Now you come back with a busted up lip and black eye. We had a great relationship for a month, but then it went from great to horrible. We were always fighting over things debating who was right and who wasn't and it went down from there," Cameron had his hands in the air with his eyes closed shaking his head.

"I told you my dad kidnapped me and he gave me these injuries! Our relationship only suffered because we were busy and stressed!"

"Caitlyn your real dad would never do that," Cameron came up and grabbed her shoulders. "Caitlyn it's over. I'll do this one last thing, but then it's officially over. I like you, but I can't stand us fighting anymore."

Caitlyn looked at him with disgust and slapped him hard before running off to her room, not without tripping a couple times because of her eyesight though. Abby and Blake were wide eyed at Cameron, and Aliza was staring at where Caitlyn ran off. I knew I'd probably have to go get her, but I'd let her cool off first.

"Don't you think you should go get her Flora?" Abby asked.

"I'll let her cool down a little first," I looked at Aliza then and realized Clark was missing. "Hey Aliza where'd Clark go?"

"Oh he went to go get some food."

I looked up and saw Clark, but he wasn't at the buffet he was holding some girl's hand and he was walking out towards the balcony. I guess Aliza saw where my eyes were and she turned around and saw him too. Aliza grabbed my hand and started pulling me with her toward where Clark and the girl were going.

"Aliza what are we doing?"

"Seeing what Clark is doing," it sounded like she gritted it through her teeth.

Once I saw Clark pull the blinds across the door and walk out with the girl Aliza started pulling my hand again. Aliza took me to the door and she took a hold of the blinds lever. She pulled them over and looked at Clark gob smacked.

Clark was kissing some blonde girl out in the rain. What made it even more unbelievable was that Clark wasn't wearing a shirt and had his hands on the girl's boobs. They didn't even notice until Aliza slid the door over so hard I think she might've cracked it.

"Clark you liar!"

Clark and the girl broke up and looked at Aliza in tears. "Aliza it's not what you think!"

"What did Kelly offer you to forget me and go out with her because she's the most beautiful girl in the ninth grade!"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"You should've said no to that offer!" Aliza walked up to him and slapped him right there and ran away crying. Clark just stood there with that girl, and didn't do anything about it.

I got off the balcony closed the door and leaned against the door and slid down. I put my head in my hands. How much young love did I have to deal with? First Caitlyn now Aliza. It kind of made me think of my relationship with Helia when I go back that could happen to us. I couldn't believe it this party was turning out a nightmare in so many different ways and it only just begun.

**Please Review: )**

**Ok so you may think this focused more on the younger kids, but there's a reason for it, but why? Hmm you'll figure out eventually. The next chapter will probably have more Flora drama in it so stay tuned. If your wondering what the mask of Egpyt look like I'll have a link on my page later if you want to see it. **

** Anyways have a Happy Easter! : )**


	20. Chapter 20 Say What?

Chapter 20

Say What?

**Furcifer**

Jamie was still in bed despite the fact that she had been in bed for almost a day. Allie and Marni were getting sick of it. They had to plan the war, but she wouldn't budge.

"Als I'm getting sick of Jamie she won't budge and we need to know the game plan."

"Marni I have three theories: she's sick, she's tired, or she's in some kind of a trance."

"Ok…it's definitely not the second one, sick or trance?" Marni put her hands out and used them as a scale. "Hmm I know how we can tell," Marni walked out of the room with a grin.

"Oh Jamie what's Marni going to you poor girl who won't even budge!" Allie shook her, but she didn't move.

Marni reappeared after a couple minutes with a bucket of boiling hot water. Allie just stared at her with a 'no way' look. "Marni you are not throwing that bucket of boiling water on Jamie! The last time we did that she got so pissed at us!"

"Oh it was just a birthday prank. Anyways I remember in middle school a friend of mine told me if you throw a bucket of boiling or hot water on a person who's sick the person will probably fall off whatever their on, but won't do anything else. If they're not sick the person will go off screaming or something like that. If you throw a bucket of hot or boiling water on a person who's in a trance the person will just lay there not reacting at all."

"Who told you that?"

"My friend in sixth grade, but then she moved. Uhh what was her name? Oh it was Jana or Jane or something like that."

"Janet Guzzle?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Marni she was one of the weirdest kids when it came to home remedies! Other than that she was cool, but there's no way you're throwing that hot water on Jamie!"

"Ok," Marni walked passed Jamie and just threw the hot water on her randomly.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my god!" Jamie yelled and rolled onto the floor. "What the hell did you throw on me!"

"Boiling water."

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I was just trying to figure out why you wouldn't get up."

"I got a hangover! Ok nothing more! But now because of you my skin is burning!" Jamie got up and tackled Marni to the floor.

"Jamie stop it!" Allie stepped in before anyone got punched in the face. "OK it was wrong for Marni to throw hot water on you, but if you would've told us you got a hangover you would've never got burned."

"Allie!" they both screamed.

"Sorry I just want to talk about this war!"

"Well we can't. I need a cold shower now to soothe my skin," Jamie walked away very red skin.

"I'm going to go play the crush game on the guards," Marni left.

"Ah great am I the only one who cares about this war?" Allie rolled her eyes

**Flora's POV**

I got up from the balcony door and I walked over to Nick to try to relax before I had to go find Caitlyn and Aliza.

"Hey Flora what's up with you?"

"Tired of this party that's for sure."

"What's got you down?"

"First Cameron broke up with Caitlyn and then Clark broke up with Aliza. Now I have to find them in my palace and try to get them to come back down here."

Nick put on a weird face for a second and then said, "that's too bad, but I think you should go talk to Abby about it," Nick lightly pushed me towards Abby and Blake. What the heck was going on? What was the weird face about. Well I went to Abby anyways.

"Hey Flora did you find Caitlyn anywhere?" Abby asked.

"No I wasn't even looking, but do either of you know where she might've ran off to?"

"Umm I don't know where, but Cameron said that if she comes back down to the party he doesn't want to see her."

"Oh Blake what a nice thing your friend requested. You know I could punch you and Cameron right now, but Caitlyn's probably really upset. Anyways Flora go try her room in her closet. I found out she usually hides in there when she's upset."

"Ok I'll go try there," I started to walk to her room when I thought if she wasn't in there where could she be.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I was crying in my closet for I don't know how long, but I'm pretty sure it was at least half an hour. I knew someone would probably come and get me soon, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone about it so I locked me door, but opened my opened my window so my room wouldn't get too hot. I was hot as it was under all my clothes. I couldn't believe that Cameron did that to me. He likes me, but leaves me. I heard someone come into my room, but I didn't know who. I cracked my door open to find Horus.

"Horus why are you in here!" I emerged from my closet and gave him an irritated look.

"I had to tell you what I needed to tell you earlier."

"Why didn't you go to the party and find AC!"

"Down there, Caitlyn it's like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"Just tell me what you needed to tell me!"

"Geez ok. Look I've travel with that mask for a very long time and I trusted the people who have had it. The mask did end up here on Linphea since it's a pretty calm planet. Do you know how long this mask has been on Linphea?"

I tried to remember from world history class, but I don't remember talking about that. "No."

"Almost 500 years."

Well that was interesting, but I didn't feel like talking about it. "Ok get out Horus," I shoved Horus out my window and closed my window. He didn't look happy, but he left and I went back in my closet to sob some more.

**Flora's POV**

I was at Caitlyn's door, but when I tried to open the door it was locked. I should've known Caitlyn would lock the door. I knew if I tried to knock and kept knocking she would just get annoyed and I didn't need n even more annoyed Caitlyn. I knew one person who could pick her lock though. I went back downstairs and I saw Abby and Blake by the punch bowl. I walked up to her and asked her.

"Hey Abby you know how to pick someone's lock?"

"Did Caitlyn lock her door?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll come help in sec," Abby pulled Blake's lips down to hers and started kissing him. After a couple second I was getting sick of it.

"OK that's enough kissing," I pulled Abby's hand and toted her off to Caitlyn' room. I knew I wouldn't have to be Abby's love doctor at least.

"Bye Blakey!"

"Oh Abby what am I supposed to do with you?"

"I know! Give me your allowance and give it to me and me and Blake can go out-"

Abby continued to talk about Blake and I started to ignore her talking about him. I started to tote her off to Caitlyn's room quicker though. When we finally got to Caitlyn's room Abby just stared at me like she was wondering why we were here.

"Well are you going to pick the lock or not?"

"Oh yeah that's why I came here," Abby walked passed me and went into her room for a second. When she came out she had a bobby pin that was straightened out. Abby walked to the lock and picked it and it unlocked. "Caitlyn really needs a better lock. Well anyways it unlocked and if you don't mind I have some unfinished work to do," Abby stuck the bobby pin in her pocket and walked off with a smile.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes at her since I knew she meant go kissing Blake all night. I opened up the door and heard some sobs coming from Caitlyn's closet. I opened her closet to find her on the floor. Caitlyn had her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. When she looked up to me she had a tear stained face.

"Oh come on Caitlyn let's get you out of this closet," I pulled her hand and got her on her feet and guided her to her bed.

"I just don't understand," Caitlyn's said as she plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Oh Caitlyn look this is probably going to be the hardest since this was your relationship since this is your first relationship," I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not helping."

"Caitlyn look Cameron is what thirteen, fourteen, maybe he's just going through a rough time dealing with umm personal stuff. I'll tell you something my dad always told me when a guy broke up with me. He always said 'it's your ex-boyfriend's loss you were a great girlfriend.' Caitlyn tell me what was going on between you two?"

"Ok so me and him were always busy and never had a chance to do stuff as a couple and he started to get mad. We got into fights over the littlest things and I never meant to hurt him, but it always seemed like I was. I wish I had AC's kind of relationship."

"Oh Caitlyn everything will be alright. I don't know if you want to talk about it, but what is this vacation?"

"If you wanna know it's on the paper on my desk. Me and Abby were supposed to tell you together, but I don't think she'll mind. There's a paper on my desk and the info is on that. Go on."

I walked over to Caitlyn's desk and read the piece of paper and I couldn't believe what it said. I was kind of happy kind of not. I went back over to Caitlyn, who was still face down, and shook her.

"Caitlyn is this really the vacation we're going on?"

"Yeah, me and Abby have been planning it for a couple months, plus we get some stuff free."

"But I don't know if I like this vacation."

Caitlyn finally lifted her head up from her pillow and sat up. "Oh come on Flora it'll be fun."

"Ok I'll go. Not like I have any other choice anyways. So do you have everything taken care of?"

"Yep and hopefully our friends cooperate."

I looked at the paper again and then I realized I forgot something else I had to do. "Ok Caitlyn you feeling better from you know?"

"Yeah I need to do something before I forget anyways."

"Ok bye I need to go find Aliza," I got up off her bed, but before I left Caitlyn had to ask.

"Wait why?"

"Oh Clark broke up with her."

"What that's like the third time!"

"Really? I need to find her," I left and went downstairs to the party again to find Abby. Before I got to the ballroom though I heard Aliza and Clark around the corner. I knew it wasn't going to be good, but I stayed back for a minute.

"Clark I can't believe you did that! That's the third time you've cheated on me!"

"Aliza please forgive me I did something stupid and you're my princess. I was just sucked into the moment."

"Clark you said that the last two times and I'm sick of it! That was your final chance! We're done forever!" it sounded like she punched him and ran away. Unfortunately she ran my way and tackled me by mistake.

"Ow…"

"Oh my god Flora I'm sorry!" Aliza got off me and helped me up.

"It's ok, but come on let's go outside for a couple minutes," I lead Aliza outside and we laid down in the grass.

"I guess you're going to tell me that I made a complete fool of myself tonight in front of so many people Can't blame you."

"No Aliza I wouldn't say that to you. Just tell me what happened to you and Clark though."

"Ok Clark and I have broken up three times in the last couple of months because I kept finding him cheating on me with Kelly Piper, the most beautiful girl in my grade, but also one of the dumbest. I kept forgiving him, but I'm sick of it. I do like him, but I don't think he feels the same way. I want a guy who will actually treat me right."

"Aliza if he's treating you like garbage then don't date him. Think this if you got married to him in the future and you were pregnant with your first child and he leaves you for another girl think of the pressure. You having to raise a baby for the first time yourself is probably stressful."

Aliza sat there in silence for a moment gazing into the night sky. "That's a good point and I've seen those baby shows about single moms. You're right I should just forget him and find a guy who will actually treat me right."

"Hey I have an idea. There's probably some cute guys in the ballroom about your age so why not go look for a new boyfriend?"

"You make a good point let's go," we both got up and off the grass and headed for the ballroom. Aliza went looking for a new boyfriend, but before I could get too far my parents stopped me.

"Hi," I noticed my parents were staring at me intensely.

"Did Abby and Caitlyn tell you?" my mom spat out.

"Yeah Caitlyn did."

"Flora we're sorry if you don't want to go on this vacation-" my dad started, but I interrupted.

"No no it's ok, I don't mind….much. I mean it could be worst," I was going to say bye but I remembered something. "Hey can I have my phone back?"

"Oh I'll give it to you when you guys leave for vacation," my dad replied.

I sighed and just left then. I felt awkward at this party with no friends. Sure I had Nick, but I saw him with his girlfriend and I didn't want to interfere. Abby and Blake were nowhere in sight and I didn't feel like looking for them. Caitlyn was probably still in her room doing whatever, and Aliza was flirting with some guy. Cameron was standing against a wall with a glass of punch, but I really didn't see hurt in his eyes from breaking it off. I then thought of a little present I could give to Caitlyn. I walked over to Cameron and I stood there until he looked at me.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know why you broke up with Caitlyn."

"Look it's not like I don't like her, I do like her. It's just that when we were together we did nothing as a couple and we were always fighting. We never agreed on anything, and it always ended up like World War II. It's done get off my back," Cameron walked off without saying another word.

There was just something in his voice and what he said it seemed like he wants to forgive her he just couldn't figure out how. Then the perfect gift popped into my mind. I ran to Caitlyn's room, and I discovered her at her desk staring out her window in front of it.

"Caitlyn you want Cameron back right?"

"Yeah, but I think I screwed it up big time and he'll never take me back," Caitlyn threw her face down onto the desk. This wasn't going to be easy. I walked up behind her and whispered my idea into her ear instead of trying to get her to pay attention to me.

"Say what? I can't do that maybe Abby could."

"Then why don't you just ask Abby for help then?"

"No way! She can't help me with this! I'll do it myself!" Caitlyn yelled as she pulled her face off her desk.

"Ok, ok I'll be going now," I left her room, but thought for a second.

If I went back down to the party there'd be nothing to do. So I just went to my room, and laid down on my bed. This was turning into a nightmare. Here I am helping Caitlyn and Aliza with their relationships when I'm supposed to worry about my own. I haven't seen or contacted any of my friends for at least a month. I have no idea what's going on with them for all I know Helia could have a new girlfriend and I don't even know. To make things even worst-well kind of worst I wasn't returning to Alphea until like the middle of December when I was supposed to be back this week. I just hoped nothing else would go wrong the next two to three weeks.

**Please Review!**

**Ok…not the best ending, but I felt like posting it. Anyways I think this is the last chapter that majorly focuses on Flora and the others so it'll be back to the Winx and Specialist next time probably. Anyways I'll see you next time which could be a while since I have no idea what should happen next…so review.**


	21. Chapter 21 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Check my profile for update about story and myself.**


End file.
